Untouchable
by InDiGo MaRcH
Summary: I hate Fred for giving me this sense of insecurity! I couldn't look at him without that horrible yet very attractive tingling I got when we looked straight into each other's eyes. Romance, Humor, and a bit of action! Hermione and Fred. What will happen?
1. Awkward Feelings

_**A couple days ago I started reading a Fred/Hermione Fanfiction, and it was really good. So I decided I'd give it try. Read and Review as you see fit!  
-Indy**_

* * *

_**Untouchable  
**__**A Harry Potter Fan-fiction  
**__**By: Indigo March  
**_**_Chapter One  
__Awkward Feelings_**

_Hermione's P.O.V_

"FRED!" I screamed shrilly, firmly closing my eyes as they began to water with pain. "I'M GOING TO _KILL _YOU!"

Fred and George roared with laughter as I stood there, painted head to toe a dark purple. The prank hadn't been intended for me, it had been meant for Ron, who was smirking behind my back as I stood in the doorway to the kitchen. I brought my hands to my eyes, trying miserably to wipe away the paint.

"Sorry, Hermione," Fred said, still chuckling as he and George came to stand in front of me. It took all my strength to stop myself from seizing him by the throat and choking him. I suddenly stiffened, expecting another prank, but was surprised as he raised his hands gently to my face to try and wipe away the drying paint. It was a kind, brotherly gesture, but I got a strange feeling deep inside me as I focused on him and found the breath knocked out of me. Since when was he so handsome? I realized I had never stood this close to him, never _even_ touched him, not even in a friendly handshake or anything. He was as wide eyed as me as his hands jerked away as if they had been burned.

"A lot of soap should do it," he muttered, looking away from me suddenly.

George and Ron were completely oblivious to the awkward moment that had passed between us as they stood there laughing like complete morons.

. . .

* * *

_Fred's P.O.V_

I had never felt so weird in my life. As I had casually touched her I felt a strange tingle that flooded from my fingertips straight to my toes. Hermione had gazed at me in surprise, as if she had felt the same thing. I had abruptly took my hands away from her face, and said with all my glorious charisma skill, "A lot of soap should do it."

Ever since that, I had found myself wanting to touch her again and experience that pleasant tingling.

When Hermione had arrived at the Burrow with Harry in tow, she had been the same Hermione as I remembered her from before. I hadn't seen much of her lately, being busy with the shop and the extra work everyone was doing to try and return the world to its former glory before the war with Voldemort . (A/N: _no offese to J.K. Rowling, but I'd prefer Fred to be alive in this particular Fan-Fiction_.) According to Ron, she was studying to become a healer at St. Mungo's, and had been working as an intern since graduating from Hogwarts (having decided to go back after the fall of Voldemort, along with Harry and Ron to complete their education).

I suddenly remembered Hermione was currently _dating_ Ron. For some reason I felt anger surge through me, and I didn't know why it was suddenly affecting me like it was. Maybe it was because of that _feeling_ I had gotten when I touched her. I started to laugh, ignoring George's curious stare. The thought of Ron being with Hermione was completely ridiculous! She was way too good for him! Ron was a clumsy, bumbling oaf that didn't know a lick about, well, _anything_. Smirking, I wondered what she saw in him.

I was still thinking about it when I heard mum calling us down to supper.

. . .

* * *

_Hermione's P.O.V_

I tried not to blush when Fred sat down next to me at the table for dinner. I had never really noticed anything about him other than his immaturity and annoying jokes, but now I was noticing _too _much for my own liking.

_You should _not _be staring at him, Hermione!_ I told myself firmly. _You're _Ron's _girlfriend! You're not suppose to be attracted his _brother!

_Was_ I attracted to Fred? Ginny, who was sitting on my other side, suddenly knudged me. I realized I had been staring at Fred, and he had been staring right back at me.

Blushing furiously, I turned my back to him and looked at Ginny.

"Why were you staring at Fred?" she whispered, glancing at Ron who was watching us, a slightly annoyed look on his face. He was probably mad I hadn't talked to him since dinner started. He only looked away when Harry began to talk to him.

"I wouldn't call it _staring_, Ginny - "

"What was it then?" Ginny smirked. "A watchful observation?"

I felt my cheeks grow scarlet. "Of course not!"

"Hermione, is there something you want to tell me?" Ginny asked, eyebrows raised.

I looked down at my tightly clasped hands. When I looked up, I saw Ron watching me worriedly. "Not here, Ginny. Later."

Ginny gave me an impatient look, but then smiled as Harry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. I looked at Ron and hoped he didn't try to do the same.

. . .

* * *

_Fred's P.O.V_

I tried my hardest not to scowl at Ron as he casually reached over the table and squeezed her hand, looking concerned.

"Are you all right, Mione?" he asked her gently.

George snickered at the nickname Ron had adopted for her. I usually would've done the same, but it bothered me now.

She gently pulled her hand out of his grasp, reaching for her drink next to mine. Her arm brushed against mine and I jumped, feeling a jolt of the same pleasant tingling I had felt early that day. She looked at me, the same surprise in her eyes.

"Sorry," she said in a small voice.

I grinned brilliantly at her. "That's quite all right."

I saw Ron scowl as if he had guessed my grin's intention of dazzling her. If Hermione was at all effected by my smile, she didn't let it show as she turned back to Ron.

"I'm fine, Ronald."

I smirked triumphantly at Ron's fallen expression. He must be devasted that his girlfriend doesn't have a pet name for _him_. Then again, I thought grimly with a sense of frustration, she probably didn't like public displays of affection, and probably said a lot of things to him 'behind closed doors.' Those thoughts made me feel uneasy so I stopped thinking about that, reminding myself that if that had been so, Ron wouldn't look so disappointed by being called 'Ronald' by the girl he was suppose to love.

I glanced at Hermione out of the corner of my eye when something caught my attention. I reached my hand out and put a finger to her ear. She raised an eyebrow at me as I became distracted with it.

"You've still got paint in your ear," I said, a cocky grin on my face. She suddenly blushed. She looked adorable. I heard George scoffing at me. Being my twin, he couldn't be fooled, no matter how good a liar I was. He must've known from the start, even if he had appeared not to have a clue what had gone on between Hermione and I eariler. I removed my finger from her ear, feeling the tingling fade away as soon as our skin broke contact.

I noticed a lot of things about Hermione I had never noticed before. Like how her hair seemed to shine when the light caught it just right, and how her warm chocolate colored eyes seemed to have a permanet thoughtfulness and depth to them. I even noticed how her nose went all crinkly when she laughed, making her look exceptionally cute. I realized I had never been the one to make her laugh. It made me _want _to make her laugh.

"Fred, pass the potatoes, please," I heard her suddenly say to me in that sweet, innocent voice of hers. Still watching her, I picked up the dish and handed it to her, feeling my heart beat faster as my fingers brushed against hers. She smiled shyly at me and I knew, just _knew,_ that she was feeling something towards me too.


	2. My True Feelings

**_I now present, Chapter Two! It would've been posted yesterday, but the computer was being stupid. Darn Technology! I wanted to chuck the computer across the Public Library. Call me crazy, but I think they would've chucked _me _out!  
ENJOY (or else . . . just kidding)!  
-Indy_**

* * *

_**Untouchable  
**_**_A Harry Potter Fan-fiction  
__By: Indigo March_**

**_Chapter Two  
__My True Feelings_**

_**Hermione's P.O.V**_

I _hate _Fred for giving me this sense of insecurity! I couldn't look at him without that horrible (yet very attractive) tingling I got when we looked straight into each other's eyes. It didn't help that his ocean blue eyes were so deep and attractive I would gladly drown in them. I caught myself thinking this when I remembered I was suppose to be thinking about my one and only Ronald Weasley, who had his arm around me and was whispering something hopelessly romantic. But, _no,_ I happened to be gazing at a _different_ Weasley! Fred was sitting on the hearth of the fire with George, laughing humorously about something or another. Mrs. Weasley was proclaiming her undying love for all of them while cuddling an adorable Victoirie on her lap.

"I love you, Mione," Ron whispered.

I felt heat flame across my cheeks as I glanced up at his serious face. He was handsome, too, I told myself, but couldn't help glancing at Fred again, who was more attractive to me. It's just a faze! I argued with the part of me that wanted Fred to hold me.

"I love you too," I said through my teeth, forcing myself to enjoy Ron's company.

His eyes lit up upon hearing that and he leaned down and kissed me tenderly. I kicked myself for wanting the _other_ Weasley to kiss me.

. . .

* * *

_**Fred's P.O.V**_

I felt anger come across me as I watched my Brother the Oaf kiss Hermione. I wanted to yank him away from her and throw him out a window. A _very_ high window. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about Hermione this way, but I couldn't pretend that I didn't like her. Because I did. A lot. She was caring, smart, beautiful, amazing, beautiful, marvelous, beautiful . . . and beautiful.

"You're drooling, Fred!" George sneered.

"I am not!" I said unconvincingly as I wiped the evidence off my chin.

"Of course not, that's just the after effect of a 'watchful observation.'"

I glared over at Ron. "You're going to think I'm off my rocker, but I think I'm in love with Ron's girlfriend."

George didn't laugh like I expected him to. He just said with a grim face, "Ron's going to kill you if he hears you say that."

"_I_ heard him say it."

George and I jumped, glaring at Ginny.

"But I won't tell him," she said, rolling her eyes at us. "It would crush him to think his own brother's trying to steal the only love of his life."

I knew I should feel guilty about what the little terd said, but I didn't. I just felt angry as I watched Ron whispering to a smiling Hermione. I wanted to be the one doing just that. Holding her in _my_ arms. But I wasn't going to do anything about it. It wasn't my right to. For the sake of Ron, I wasn't going to even _talk_ to her.

That plan didn't work out very well. Just the next morning I found I had to sit next to her at the table . . . _again_. I went to the farthest measures possible not to touch her, but it was very difficult seeing as we had no elbow room. Everyone would notice if I suddenly yelped and jumped three feet out of my chair by just touching Hermione.

I avoided eye contact and it bothered me that Ron didn't mind public displays of affection. Just seeing him _touch_ her made my hands shake with anger. What was_ wrong_ with me? Had I actually fallen in love with her, just by _touching_ her? I had never heard of 'Love at first touch.' It sounded completely ridiculous . . . yet it had happened.

"Harry, your birthday's in a couple of days. Who would you like to invite to the party?" asked Mum, jerking me out of my troubling and confusing thoughts for Hermione.

Harry shrugged. "Whoever you'd like to come, Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled at him fondly, patting him on the cheek. "Everyone, then."

Harry, and the rest of us, didn't look to thrilled at the thought of the whole wizarding world shoved into the Burrow.

"Er . . . maybe just Hagrid and the family, Molly dear," dad said cautiously. "And Kingsley of course. And Andromeda and Teddy."

"All right then," said Mum, looking a little deflated. She always liked to plan the biggest get-togethers.

"Fred, pass the gravy, please," Ron asked.

I snatched it up aggressively, it slopping all down my front. Everyone stared at me until the most beautiful sound filled the room. Hermione, nose scrunched up adorably, was laughing at me. I grinned, feeling all happy inside that I had made her laugh.

"Frederick! That's a whole pan of gravy wasted!" Mum said.

"I don't care," I said laughing, beaming at Hermione who was still giggling. Her eyes met mine and we fell silent, Hermione still with that sweet smile on her face. I noticed Ron glaring at me and I quickly looked away, grabbing the rag George handed me so I could clean the gravy off of me.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at me knowingly and I didn't look at Hermione for the rest of the meal.

"We'll see you at dinner, Mum!" George called as we stood at the door, ready to walk to apparatition point, on our way to the shop. It was Saturday and sure to be busy.

I permitted Mum to kiss me on the cheek. "Behave yourselves!"

"Don't we always?" I asked jokingly.

Mum opened her mouth to reply when she was cut off by Ginny bounding down the stairs.

"Hermione! Come _on_! You promised you'd go with me to Diagon Alley!"

"I look ridiculous!" came Hermione's reply from somewhere upstairs.

Ginny rolled her eyes at us. "You do _not_!"

"Everyone's going to laugh at me!"

"If they do I'll hex them faster than they can say - "

"Oh, wow," slipped out of my gaping mouth as Hermione hurried down the stairs. She was wearing an orange sun dress that just reached down to her knees, with thin spagetti straps over her practically bare shoulders.

She paused when she saw us standing there. She blushed scarlet. "Is it that bad, Fred?"

I just stood there like an idiot, gawking at her. George laughed heartily, taking me by the elbow and dragging me out the door and towards the apparition point. I still stared at her over my shoulder, refusing to look away when I knew I wasn't suppose to be staring at her like that, especially at those tanned legs.

. . .

* * *

_**Hermione's P.O.V**_

I am _so_ embarassed! I felt my face turn a deep red as soon as I saw Fred staring at me like that. I was beginning to wonder if Ginny had planned the whole thing! I knew I shouldn't of told her about my new found feelings for him!

Fred was still staring at me over his shoulder as George apparated with him to their shop, having to drag his twin along with him.

"I told you they'd laugh!" I shrieked, covering my face with my hands in embarassment. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Fred _wasn't_ laughing, Hermione! Didn't you see him practically _drooling_?"

"He was not!" I cried, feeling myself blush with pleasure at the thought. I shook my head firmly. _Stop it, Hermione! Wrong Weasley!_

Ginny snorted at me. "You're lucky Ron's off playing Quidditch with Harry. No one could miss the sparks flying off the two of you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped, cheeks still flaming. "Now are we going or not?"

Without waiting for an answer I marched down the path towards the point where Fred and George had apparated.

Ginny was smirking knowingly as she followed.

When we arrived in Diagon Alley Ginny dragged me to various stores and we spent most of the day browsing and window shopping. Even if we didn't buy anything we tried to do this once a week just to spend time with one another.

We were sitting down to lunch around noon at the new ice cream parlor when she brought up the subject I knew she'd get around to eventually.

"So . . . you and Fred."

I winced subconciously. "I don't want to like him, Ginny, but it sort of just . . . happened."

Ginny nodded wisely. "You're too good for Ron, you know. After he hurt you . . . I thought you had given up on him for good. Maybe this is a sign you should have."

I looked at her in surprise. "Maybe you're right." I sighed. "I don't want to hurt Ron . . . and I don't want Fred to hurt me."

"Fred would never hurt you, Hermione. He may act like a jerk and he may be immature most of the time, but he's smart. He knows when to stop and when he's gone too far."

I nodded hesitantly.

"He likes you too, you know," Ginny said smiling. "He's jealous of Ron now."

I raised my eyebrows at her and she nodded.

"Even if I wanted to be with Fred, I can't now," I muttered. "Ron told me he loves me."

"What did you say?" Ginny asked, already guessing the answer.

"I said I loved him too! I feel horrible, Ginny! I think I was lying! And when he kissed me, I wanted him to be _Fred_!"

Ginny suddenly waved at someone behind us and I groaned, knowing exactly who it would be.

Fred and George slid into the two chairs at our table.

"On break, are you?" Ginny asked coolly.

George nodded, beckoning a waitress over to them. "Left Lee at the register. Knowing him he's probably flirting instead of working. What do you want, Fred?"

"Nothing," he said, looking glum as he stared off into space. George stared at his twin, then turned back to their waitress and ordered something to eat. Ginny rolled her eyes, smiling at me. I pretended not to notice as I busied myself eating.

"Don't mind Fred, Hermione," George told me, winking. "He's going through a brunette faze."

I felt myself blush. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said calmly.

"Of course not. What brings you two to Diagon Alley anyway?" asked George. Fred sighed sadly, tracing the scratches on the table surface. "Really, Fred. I don't know what's gotten into you. You haven't been this boring since . . . well . . . _never_!"

Fred didn't answer, sighing again as he avoided my curious gaze. Our waitress brought George his food and he began to shovel chili fries into his mouth.

"You're disgusting, George!" said Ginny. "And if you must know, we're looking for a present for Harry."

George smirked at her. He grabbed a handful of the fries and shoved them in front of Fred's nose. Without even looking at him Fred pushed them away.

"I'm not hungry."

Okay, now it was _our_ turn to stare at him. Ginny and I exchanged a surprised look. Fred Weasley _not_ hungry?

"Fred, what's wrong?" I asked him, putting a comforting hand on his arm. At my touch he suddenly jumped up from the table.

"I've got to go."

Without looking back once, he turned on his heel and left the shop, slamming the door closed behind him. George continued sitting there, looking unconcerned as he shoveled more chili fries into his mouth.

I felt my eyes begin to water as I looked helplessly at Ginny. Why was Fred mad at _me_?

. . .

* * *

_**Fred's P.O.V**_

I felt like the whole world was against me. If I had known touching Hermione would have this effect on me, I would've never touched her, no matter how much I liked to. She must hate me.

I knew, right from the beginning, it was a bad idea to eat lunch with them. Not only did George make me sit by her, but he made sure to take up as much room as possible so that I was nearly _touching_ her. Again.

It depressed me to be around her. Not because she was horrible to be around, it was anything but that! I _wanted _to be around her, every minute of the day, but the fact still remained. She was in love with _Ron_.

I've come to a conclusion world! Hear me now when I say _LOVE STINKS_!

. . .

"YOU IDIOT!" Ginny screamed at me as soon as we walked into the door for dinner. Her hair seemed to be on fire as she stormed towards me. The look on her face could kill. I saw George bolt from my side. Thanks for always being there for me, Oh Wonderful Twin of Mine!

"I don't know what you're - " I began tiredly.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, FREDERICK! OVER HERE _NOW_!"

She was furious with me. No one used my full name except for Mum when she was seriously peeved with me for doing something she didn't like.

Ginny moved over to a corner of the room, glaring at me meaningfully. I threw a glance towards Harry and George who wouldn't make eye-contact. I sighed and went over to her.

"Hermione's been crying her eyes out thinking you're mad at her!" Ginny said furiously.

"I'm not mad at - "

"Could've fooled me! The way you stalked off at lunch today you'd think she'd gone and murdered somebody!"

"I didn't 'stalk off,' Ginny - "

"She only cried harder when _Ron_ tried to comfort her! She won't talk to anybody, not even _ME!_"

"I didn't want to upset her - "

"How'd that work out for you, Mr. Sensitive? Hermione's never going to _speak_ to you again! Good job, Fred! The only decent girl you've liked hates you now!"

"She hates me?" I choked out.

"Only because she thinks _you _hate _her_!"

"I'm going to go talk to her!" I said firmly, running towards the stairs.

"DID YOU NOT HERE A WORD I JUST SAID!" Ginny hollered after me. "SHE WANTS NOTHING TO _DO _WITH YOU!"

_I'd_ be the judge of that! It's time I confessed to her my true feelings. Ron or no Ron, I wasn't going to stand by and watch her give herself to that idiot.

* * *

**_Not to end on a cliff hanger or anything . . . *Wink Wink* I wonder what Fred's going to do . . .  
-Indy  
Oh, and thanks for the reviews and everything. They make me happy inside. :)_**

**_Big Surprise coming Up!_**


	3. The War Begins

_**First off, thanks to everyone who's been reading so far. And, yes, Mallory, gravy is a weird choice for breakfast. I figured it wouldn't have had the same effect as, I don't know, scrambled eggs or something. Anyway! Here's Chapter Three. A surprise is coming up!  
-Indy**_

_**Untouchable  
**_**_A Harry Potter Fan-fiction  
__By: Indigo March_**

**_Chapter Three  
__The War Begins_**

_Hermione's P.O.V_

"You can tell me why you're upset, Mione," Ron said soothingly, stroking my hair.

I jerked away from him. "No! Just go away!"

As of right now, I didn't want anything to do with Ron. It wasn't him I wanted comforting me.

"It's Fred, isn't it?" Ron said bitterly. "He's done something to upset you."

"Leave Fred out of this," I said quietly. Yes, I wanted to scream. It's about Fred!

"What did he do, Mione? Tell me!"

"He didn't do anything!"

"You're lying to me!" Ron shouted, causing me to flinch. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you keep looking at each other!"

I felt guilt rush through me. "Ron, I swear nothing is going on between us."

He rolled his eyes at me. "That's a bunch of bull, Hermione. Anyone with eyes can see the way you feel about him."

I felt heat rushing to my cheeks. Was I that obvious?

"See! You don't even deny it!"

I suddenly burst into tears. Ron's face fell. "Oh, Mione, don't be upset - "

The door suddenly flew open and Fred stormed in, his face a mask of absolute rage.

"Now, looked what you've done!" he raged, rushing towards Ron. "You've gone and made her cry!"

"_ME!_ You're the one who's had her crying all day! I thought someone had gone and died!"

"STOP IT!" I shouted. "I. WANT. TO. BE. _ALONE_!"

But they didn't pay me the slightest bit of attention.

"I've seen you looking at her! I'm not stupid, Fred!"

Fred scoffed. "Could've fooled me."

My eyes widened slightly. He was right. Ron _was_ stupid. Oh, why did I choose the _stupid_ Weasley! That just made me cry harder.

Ron suddenly cried out in rage and attacked Fred.

"RON, STOP IT!" I shouted. I ducked out of the way as Ron hurled the unsuspecting Fred against the wall of Ginny's bedroom. Fred collected his wits and pulled out his wand, but I was too fast for the both of them. _"Protego!"_

The force of my shield sent them flying away from each other, smacking Ron against the closed door and Fred against the window.

"Ron, you immature child!" I shouted at him. I probably should have helped _him _up, but being the unhelpful girlfriend I am, I helped Fred. As I hauled him to his feet, I got that pleasant tingling deep inside me. He shivered, staring right at me.

"Hermione, I - "

The door flew open, and Ron who had been behind it was slammed against the wall as Ginny, Harry, and George came in.

George took one look at the destroyed room, the result of Fred and Ron's little fight, and then erupted into laughter.

"God, Fred, you sure know how to apologize! Showed her _exactly_ how you feel."

Ginny slapped his arm as I blushed furiously. "You're so immature."

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry. "I thought he was in here."

Ron slammed the door shut, a venomous look on his face. He looked horrible! I _felt _horrible. Before I could separate them, Fred had managed to inflict some damage. Nothing serious, except his bruised eye and split lip.

At the sight of him George laughed harder. "That's what you get for interrupting Fred's apology, Ronnie!"

"Shut up, George," Fred growled. George fell silent, but was still grinning at the serious expression on his twin's face.

"I'm just teasing, you lovesick puppy," George sneered. I pretended not to hear them. I didn't want to hear anything they said. I had really ruined things with Ron, but why didn't I regret it?

As George continued to laugh, the need to get out of the room nearly suffocated me, so I ran, pushing past Ron and flying down the stairs.

"Hermione, dear, are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked me as I bolted through the kitchen, looking alarmed. I didn't answer as I threw the door open and ran out into the dark of the night.

. . .

* * *

_Fred's P.O.V_

I threw a disgusted look at George and then ran after Hermione. Ginny was probably right, she didn't want anything to do with me, but if I didn't tell her how I felt soon, it would be the end of me.

"Where'd she go?" I asked Mum, not pausing as I headed for the backdoor. She looked worried as she gestured to the direction in which I was heading.

As I closed the door to the house, sound seemed to completely vanish. I heard the unmistakable sound of crying and followed it until I found Hermione in the over grown garden. I was so transfixed on how her hair seemed to shine in the moonlight that I didn't notice the gnome until it bit me hard on the ankle. I shouted in pain, hopping up and down on one foot, trying to shake the overgrown potato off of me. Hermione turned and began to laugh weakly. I suddenly tripped, sprawling at her feet.

"Whoops!"

She smiled down at me, then offered me her hand. I took it, immediately feeling that special tingle flood through me. I sat next to her on the bench she had been occupying.

Even when I had sat down I continued to hold her hand, not wanting that feeling of happiness I was experiencing to go away.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something or I might explode and kill us all."

She raised an eyebrow, a watery smile on her tear streaked face. I took a deep breath. This was it. My confession.

She suddenly grinned. "Fred, did you kill someone?"

"What is with everybody and killing today? No, Hermione. I swear I have not taken the life of anyone . . . except Ron."

"What?" she said, eyes wide and alarmed.

I grinned. "Just kidding. Came close to it, though."

She rolled her eyes. "What did you want to tell me, Fred?"

I took another deep, dramatic breath. "Remember when I pranked you . . . by accident?"

She nodded. "And how, being the noble gentleman I am, tried to help you clean it off your face?"

She got that sweet smile on her face as she nodded again. I was opening my mouth to continue when the unmistakable sound of someone apparating echoed around us with a loud _pop_. Hermione and I looked towards the Burrow to see someone hurrying towards the back door.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked me.

"I don't know," I said slowly. I stood up, still holding her hand. "Let's go find out, shall we?"

We reentered the Burrow to find Mum talking with the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebot. Hermione and I shared looks of surprised as we stood in the doorway. Mum had her hands over her mouth, eyes wide in alarm. Kingsley turned around in his chair at the table to look at us.

"Hello, Fred. Hermione," he said in his deep voice. He had a smile on his face but his eyes were distant and cold. "You might as well hear this as well. No doubt you'll hear about it soon from Arthur and Percy."

"Why couldn't Arthur come home and tell us?" Mum asked, looking afraid of the answer. Kingsley didn't answer as running footsteps announced Ginny's arrival, closely followed by Harry and George.

They all looked surprised to see Kingsley, but then they all exchanged welcomings and sat down at the table.

"Where's Ronald?" asked Kingsley.

George shrugged, grinning at me. "He's freshening up."

I rolled my eyes. Did I use to be this immature when the _Minister of Magic_ was trying to tell us something important? Hermione must be rubbing off on me.

Kingsley was silent, staring at each of us in turn.

"What's going on?" Ginny finally spoke up, unable to hide her impatience.

Kingsley took a deep breath, looking reluctant to give us his bad news. "We're not one hundred percent on this," he began, "but we think Muggles are being murdered by the Killing Curse."

"By who?" said Harry, looking confused. "Weren't all the Death Eaters captured and sent to Azkaban?"

"Yes," said Kingsley hesitantly.

We could see that Harry was becoming angry as heat began to creep up his neck . Ginny put her hand over his and he looked at her, calming down slightly.

"I'm afraid there's a new threat to the Wizarding World," Kingsley finally announced. It became dead silent. I swear we could hear crickets chirping outside.

"Well, I got the last Psycho Killer. It's someone else's turn," Harry spoke up. Hesitant grins appeared on everyone's face.

"Please tell me there's no prophecy on this Nimrod," Ginny moaned.

"Yeah. We can only have so many Scar-heads," said George.

"There _is _no prophecy, but it doesn't make the threat any less dangerous. Besides, Voldemort was on the rise even before Harry was born. A prophecy could still be revealed."

"All right, you lot," I announced to the room. "Don't have any kids and especially don't name them 'Harry Potter!'"

"Or we could just kill all the Seers. The world only needs so many Professor Trelawneys!" said George.

Kingsley shook his head. He and Mum were the only ones not smiling. "This is not to be taken lightly," he said.

"Who's this Dark Wizard anyway? How come he's not appeared until now?" asked Harry.

Kingsley shrugged. "He's not as extreme as Voldemort, but he's more dangerous than Grindelwald was."

"What's his name? Do you have a _name_?" asked Harry impatiently.

"I believe he's calling himself the Dark Knight as of now."

"I thought that muggle superhero Batman was the 'Dark Knight!'" I said.

Hermione, being a muggle born, giggled. Kingsley looked at me as if I was insane.

"_Bat_man?" he asked me. "Are you serious?"

I shrugged. "The muggles came up with it. Not me."

Strained laughter erupted around the room. Even Hermione smiled weakly.

"That's beside the point!" said Kingsley, though he himself had a smile on his face. "The Dark Knight - " I sat there snickering to myself, " - is on the move. We think that if we can take him down quickly, we can avoid another Wizarding War."

"How are you proposing we do that?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised. "Do you even no where he is at the moment?"

"No," said Kingsley truthfully. "We do know, however, that he has recruited a specific number of followers. He's calling them his army of 'Hell Pixies.'"

George and I couldn't stop laughing. "Hell _Pixies_!"

"Fred, George! Stop it!" Mum scolded. I wiped the streaming tears from my face, trying to apologize. Hell _Pixies! _Hilarious.

"Hey, George, that gives me an idea for a new product. . . ."

The thunderous look on Mum's face quieted me.

"The reason behind the name," Kingsley said forcefully, glaring at us as we continued to giggle, "is because his followers have wings."

"Wings?" Hermione repeated blankly.

"Yes, wings, Hermione."

"Like . . . _angel_ wings?"

"Yes."

"That sort of reminds me of _Maximum Ride_," she said. We all stared at her blankly, having no idea what she was talking about. She blushed. "Muggle book," she explained.

"Ah," I said, nodding wisely. She smiled at me.

"So we're up against wizards with _wings_?" said Harry, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yes. And the Ministry is trying to find a way to give us a set of our own."

"We're going to have _wings_?" said Ginny, looking surprised.

"If we want to stop our avian brothers, yes. Or we could risk broomsticks being cursed and controlled. If we have our own wings we can battle airborne as well as on the ground without the inconvenience of a stick between our legs."

George and I snickered, Mum sending us a murderous glare.

We were all distracted as Ron marched down the stairs, eyes narrowed. Mum gasped, standing up at the sight of him, eyes wide and barely missing his black eye and swollen lip.

"Ronald! What's happened to you?" she demanded.

"Ask _him_," Ron snarled, pointing a shaking finger at me. I smirked.

Mum glared at me. "Tell me!"

I shrugged. "There's nothing to tell but the tragic story of the Clumsy Oaf named Ron. I hear he dies because his brain is warped by a deadly disease that eventually drives him to insanity. Then again, he was born with that condition."

Ron lunged forward across the table, but Harry and George quickly came to their feet and restrained him.

Ron was struggling to breathe, his face red against the pressure of Harry's arm against his throat, barely managing to contain him in the headlock. George had him roughly around the waist, trying to hold him back.

I seemed unconcerned as I propped my feet on the table, picking the dirt out from under my fingernails.

Hermione suddenly stood up, face furious. "Ronald, stop it!"

I sneered at Ron, who managed to spit out viciously at her, "Can't . . . tell me . . . what to . . . do!"

Hermione saw the smirk on my face and her eyes flashed. "I don't know what's wrong with the two of you, but you better stop! You're behaving childishly!"

She turned on her heel and stomped from the room, not looking back once.

"Now look what you've done!" I accused Ron, standing up, fists clenched.

_"ME!"_ Ron exploded, breaking free of Harry and George's hold. Kingsley stood up, and just that movement had us fall into ashamed silence.

"This has gone on far enough!" he boomed, causing Mum to flinch. "Ronald's not been in the room for five minutes and curses are flying through the air! I may not have the right to force you, but the both of you should apologize to each other and Ms. Granger!"

Mum glared at us through narrowed eyes, her steely gaze landing on me. "I _can_ force it, Minister. They _will _apologize. _NOW!"_

I glared at Ron with dislike. He didn't deserve her! Ron was glaring right back at me with as much hate in his gaze.

"Sorry," we said simultaneously, coming to an agreement between us. This wasn't over.

The battle had ended, but the war had begun.

. . .

* * *

**_Is the plot idea stupid? The wings and stuff? And before you ask, no, this isn't a Maximum Ride/Harry Potter crossover or anything of the sort. I just figured it would be cool for them to have wings. My Profile Picture inspired that idea. Anyway, don't freak out. There's still going to be romance, I just didn't want it to consist only of that. Hence, The Dark Knight was born! *Wink, Wink*  
-Indy_**

* * *


	4. Recruiting the Army and Eating Frogs

_I'm very thankful for all of the POSITIVE reviews and the awesome people who like my idea. As for those who didn't like it and thought it was stupid (I won't mention you, Ginevra, don't worry, I don't want to publicly humiliate you over the internet or anything . . . ) SUCK IT UP! Excuse ME if I don't want my story to consist only of SNOGGING and other unmentionable things. GO TO #*! _

_Remember to read and review! :D_

_-Indy_

_P.S. By the way, _Ginevra_, you smell! (Though admittedly, I have never seen you, let alone smelt you. As for threatening to stop reading my Fan-fiction, go right ahead. See if I give $#$% care.)_

_Now that the pleasantries our out of the way (and I don't own anything) let's get on with the story!_

_. . ._

* * *

_Untouchable  
__A Harry Potter Fan-fiction  
__By: Indigo March  
_

_Chapter Four  
__Recruiting the Army and  
__Eating Frogs_

_Hermione's P.O.V_

"Ginny, I'm in love with your brother."

"Which one? It seems you're in love with a lot of them these days."

"Fred. I think I'm in love with Fred."

Ginny rolled over unto her side to stare at me from her bed on the other side of the room. I didn't look at her, sighing as I covered my face in my hands.

"I thought I loved _Ron_, but then Fred. . . ."

I fell silent, using all of my strength not to cry. Love was confusing. How could I go from loving Ron to loving Fred in less than three minutes?

"Well . . . what are you going to do?" Ginny asked after I didn't continue.

"I don't know," I whispered to the dark ceiling. "My brain is telling me one thing and my heart another. Stupid emotions. Why do we need them anyway?"

I heard the smile in Ginny's voice as she replied, "We wouldn't be human without them."

"You're right," I said, sighing in defeat. "I don't want to hurt Ron, we've been through so much - "

"But Fred's never hurt you," she pointed out.

"My eyes were stained purple for three days, Ginny!" I said, unable to stop the huge grin from spreading across my face.

Ginny laughed. "It suited you though."

"And now this news about this 'Dark Knight' character! Can't we all just get along! Haven't enough people died?"

Ginny didn't answer, and I lifted myself up on my elbow and peered at her through the darkness, wondering if she had gone to sleep.

"I . . . don't want another war, Hermione," she whispered. I laid back down, glaring at the ceiling in frustration.

"Me neither, Ginny."

"But I suppose it would be cool to have wings."

"I guess . . ." I said reluctantly. "It seems weird though. We're wizards! Not angels! This is ridiculous. This _Dark Knight_ has a twisted imagination."

Ginny laughed softly as I continued to mutter about the absurdity of it all. What was the Ministry thinking . . . ?

That was the last thing I remember thinking as I fell asleep.

. . .

* * *

It seemed I was asleep for only five minutes when I was roughly seized by the shoulders and shaken violently awake. I brought my fist up sharply, feeling it make contact with someone's chin, snapping their head back.

Ron started cursing with his colorful vocabulary and I sat up, covering myself in the blankets.

"Ronald!" I hissed. "What are you doing in here!?"

"_Trying_ to apologize!" he snapped, rubbing his chin painfully.

Ginny stirred in her blankets, but only turned her back to us and fell asleep again.

"At two o'clock in the _morning_!?" I whispered, furious. "How thick _are_ you?"

He glared at me. "So you think I'm stupid too?"

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"I should've known from the beginning you and Fred were 'going on about' behind my back!"

"'Going on about' - _what?_"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Stop with the innocent act, Hermione."

"Stop being an _idiot_!" I threw my hands over my mouth. "Ron, I didn't mean - "

He stood up from my bed and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut and causing Ginny to jerk awake in alarm.

"Do what?" she asked groggily, looking confused and disoriented.

"Nothing, Ginny," I muttered, tears rolling down my cheeks as I laid back down and covered up, turning my back to her and facing the wall. "Go back to sleep."

Thanks to Ron, I didn't sleep a wink for the rest of the night. Stupid Ron.

. . .

* * *

_Fred's P.O.V_

George couldn't stop giggling as I dipped live frogs into a cauldron of melted chocolate.

"Ron's going to _flip_!" George squealed like a school girl in his excitement. "Wait till we see his face when he bites into a _real_ frog!"

I didn't answer as Ginny came up with another handful of frogs. She was pretty cool, I decided as I took the frogs from her hands. Most girls would shriek at the sight of a slimy frog, but here Ginny was wrestling with them on the ground!

"I think we have enough frogs," Ginny told me as she picked up a frog and dipped it into the melted chocolate.

"Why are you helping us again?" George asked her.

"Because Ron is an idiot and Hermione deserves better," Ginny replied casually.

"Like me?" I muttered.

It was Monday morning and we were outside by the pond behind the house, far enough away where no one could see what we were doing under the shade of the trees. I sat cross-legged in front of the bubbling cauldron of chocolate while George had his wand out, stunning the little amphibians that Ginny and I then dipped into chocolate.

Our plan was simple: We'd replace chocolate frogs with real frogs and then give them to Ron, who was greedy enough to eat them right away. When he would finally realize they were real, it would be too late. If we were lucky, he'd have swallowed one or two and they would hatch tadpoles in his stomach. Then he'd puke them up and Hermione and I would live happily ever after. No girl would want to kiss the toilet of a frog. We were depending on our little amphibian buddies to use Ron's mouth to relieve themselves. (A/N: _My little sister came up with this plan to get revenge on Ron. She insisted I put it.)_

I handed another chocolate covered frog to George and he charmed it to look like the real dessert, all evidence that we had anything to do with it gone. He placed the struggling frog into its package.

"Bless them!" George said fondly. "So cute in their hopeless attempts at escape!"

"I feel bad for the frogs," Ginny said, a grin on her face. "They have to ride Ron's intestinal roller coaster!"

George and I made faces at each other, sticking our tongues out in disgust. "Don't think like that, Ginny! Talking about Ron's intestines like that! Think about the frogs! Poor things!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at George. "Careful, George, or I'll shove one of those 'poor things' down _your_ throat!"

I laughed at him.

"Stop laughing at me, Fred!" George cried dramatically, making his lower lip tremble in fake sadness. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hermione's coming," Ginny informed us as George continued to roll around giggling like an idiot. Sometimes I wondered about him . . . .

Hermione waved at us, causing my heart to beat faster, like it always did when she was near me.

"Hello!" she called to us as she walked towards us. "What are you doing?"

George jumped up, blocking the cauldron from view. Ginny hid the box of "chocolate" frogs behind her back.

"Uh . . . hanging out. You know, getting to know each other . . . ." George said, moving from side to side, mirroring her movements as she tried to look behind him.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're family."

"So? Since when do we need reason to socialize with one another?"

Hermione smiled at him, amused. "I can see you're trying to hide something."

"Hide something! We're not hiding something!"

Hermione smirked at him and then smiled at me. "I can see I'm not wanted here. I was just sent to tell you that we're all meeting Kingsley at Grimmauld Place tonight. I'll just go back to the house - "

"I'll go with you!" I said quickly, jumping up. George and Ginny shared a knowing smile but I ignored them.

"Are you sure you guys aren't doing anything important?"

"Nope, nothing at all!" I said smoothly, throwing an arm around her shoulders and steering her in the direction of the Burrow. "Let's go see what's for lunch!"

"Ron's having chocolate frogs," George muttered to Ginny. I glared at him over my shoulder and he smiled innocently. "What?"

Hermione, thankfully, didn't notice.

. . .

* * *

_Hermione's P.O.V_

Our laughter died down and George bowed mockingly and then sat down next Fred on the floor in front of the fireplace. We were all at Grimmauld Place in the large kitchen, gathered around the table, sitting in chairs and on couches that had been brought in and placed in front of the fire. Harry had fixed the place up (with help from yours truly, might I add) and it was quite a comfortable home now. It was still creepy at night, but it was pleasant most of the time.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes at George, cleared her throat with purpose, and then addressed the room at large. The whole Order was here: Bill and Fleur, Charlie and his current girlfriend, Percy, Audrey, Andromeda with Teddy, Neville, Luna, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout, and to Ginny's dismay, Cho Chang, along with several others from both the Order and Dumbledore's Army.

Kingsley sat silently, leaning back in his armchair, hands behind his head as he nodded for Molly to speak.

"As you all know," she began, looking nervous but determined, "there is a new threat to the Wizarding World."

Everyone nodded with grim faces.

Mrs. Weasley began to wring her hands, face pale. "He has an army . . . and they have wings."

"Wings?" several people repeated, eyes wide and confused.

Molly nodded, shooting a glance at Kingsley who nodded encouragingly.

"Yes . . . and the Ministry has found out how to get them too."

"What do you mean . . . 'get them too?'" asked Percy, raising an eyebrow. He turned to glare at Kingsley. "How come I haven't heard about this?"

Kingsley ignored him, gesturing for Molly to continue.

"If you are willing," she said, biting her lip, "the Ministry will give them to you."

"How?" Percy demanded, several people nodding at his words.

"We'll grow them, you Dimwit!" said Fred, rolling his eyes at Percy.

"And how will we do that?" Percy shot back.

"I'm - I'm not sure. Kingsley will - will have to explain," said Mrs. Weasley, looking embarrassed as she sat down.

Kingsley sighed and stood up, everyone falling silent expectantly. "We've known about this for a few weeks and ever since we have been searching for the solution as to how the Dark Knight acquired his 'Hell Pixies.'"

I heard Fred and George snicker and I smiled at them.

"They're just normal wizards that have grown wings, then?" Charlie confirmed. Kingsley nodded.

"They have used a very ancient magic. It was that reason alone why we had never heard of it. It is irreversible and has only ever been used once."

"When was it used?" Neville asked nervously.

"Before our time," Percy snapped impatiently. "That's besides the point - "

"Nearly three thousand years ago. During the Angel Wars," said Kingsley.

"That makes sense," said Harry.

"Yes," said Kingsley, nodding at him with a smile. "Three thousand years ago, according to history, the heavens opened and war broke out among the angels and demons of Hell. The Angels formed an alliance with wizards, sharing their knowledge of the 'winged ones' and giving wizards the gift of flight."

"How did the Dark Knight discover this?" I asked.

"He had a spy."

"What?" everyone said in unison.

Kingsley nodded gravely. "Archie Hemingway."

Mr. Weasley suddenly snorted with laughter. _"The Security Guard?"_

Kingsley didn't smile as everyone else laughed. "He was also the guard who was posted outside the Hall of History."

"Is that where it was?" I asked curiously. "The secret?"

"Yes, Hermione."

"We had the secret to flight all this time and we didn't know it. . . ." Mr. Weasley trailed off.

"So, what, you're making us grow wings?" Percy asked.

"It's either that or we allow them to attack from the air. They'd have the advantage."

"Can't we just use broomsticks?"

"Sorry, Perce, we didn't realize you'd want a stick riding up your - "

"Frederick!"

"What, Mum? I was going to say _buttocks_!"

_"Fred!"_

Fred smirked and fell silent. Percy's nostrils flared, his eyes flashing under his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Broomsticks can be cursed, Percy," Kingsley explained patiently. "Wings, which are apart of you, cannot. Unless, of course, you are under the Imperious Curse. Harry has proven you can fight it. All of you have done it, in the pass war with Voldemort."

Some people involuntarily flinched at the name, out of habit, but the few like Harry didn't have a problem with it. Ron still shrieked like a little girl. Why was I with him again? Okay . . . so I exaggerated! He didn't shriek _exactly_. . . .

"When do we get our wings?" piped up Luna, her face bright with excitement. She turned to Neville who was sitting next to her. "I always wanted to be born with wings!"

Neville looked extremely uncomfortable, the expression on his face making me giggle as Luna babbled on. "I should've been born with gills. That would be very convenient for collecting the rare specimen called _Raricus Snorcasian_. If you boil the root-juice to the exactly correct temperature it will give the drinker the ability to read minds. Daddy did an article on them in the Quibbler - "

"That sounds very interesting, Luna, but can we please get back to the problem at hand?" Kingsley interrupted politely, a kind smile on his face. Neville looked greatly relieved.

"Yeah, Loony, there's a war going on," Ron said rudely. Mrs. Weasley whacked him on the back of the head. I smirked, sharing a grin with Fred.

Luna merely shrugged, but her eyes were cold as she glared at Ron. Kingsley, sensing dangerous territory, cleared his throat loudly to regain everyone's attention.

"I have someone I'd like you all to meet. Several of you may know him as - "

_"Draco Malfoy?"_

We all sat there flabbergasted as Malfoy walked into the room, a nervous grin on his face.

"Uh . . . hi?" he said uncertainly.

George and Harry had to restrain Ron from attacking him.

"Calm down, Ron. Draco's working for me."

"Hell he is!" Ron snarled, face red from his struggling. "Probably some double agent!"

I rolled my eyes at Ron. "Honestly, Ronald, stop being such a child."

"Shut up, Hermione!"

"Don't you tell her to shut up!" Fred roared, standing up and reaching for his wand.

Kingsley put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from drawing his wand. Meanwhile, Malfoy had the nerve to sit next to _me_ on the couch. Then again, it was the only place left to sit.

"Are Weasley family reunions always this dramatic?" he asked me.

I heard myself giggle, but immediately stopped myself. Malfoy _isn't_ funny. Fred, still glaring at Ron, sat back down on the floor.

"Now, let me explain!" Kingsley said, quickly losing his patience. "Draco has been working for me for the past couple of months. He kindly volunteered to test our first attempts at the potion - "

"It's a potion?" Cho asked, looking surprised. "It's not a spell?"

"No," said Kingsley, shaking his head.

"Of course it's a potion!" said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "You can't just magic wings onto your back!" Cho glared at her.

"Wait," I interrupted, "Draco was your test subject?'

"Yes," said Kingsley. "Now stop interrupting! Draco, show them."

Suddenly looking shy, he stood up and went to stand next to Kingsley. I understood exactly why he looked so nervous. Everyone knew about him attempting to kill Dumbledore, but they all also knew he had been threatened with the death of him and his parents.

Draco took off his jacket and let it drop to the floor, then he looked at Kingsley who nodded. Sighing, we all watched in amazement as a set of great, beautiful, majestic white wings snapped out from his body, taking up the width of the room. Everyone gasped, staring awestruck at the beauty of it. He looked like an angel. Well, he _did _have _angel _wings . . . but still . . . _wow_.

His wings were as white as snow, contrasting perfectly with his black t-shirt. His white blonde hair looked dull compared to the brightness of his wings.

"Beautiful!" someone in the back of the room exclaimed, sounding unnaturally loud in the stunned silence. Draco smiled slightly in embarrassment.

"Wow," I whispered. I turned and grinned at Harry, who looked just as awestruck as I did.

"Wow," he agreed.

We all watched as Draco folded his wings, watching them withdraw into two slits in his back, becoming completely hidden from sight. He pulled his jacket back on and then sat down beside me again. I stared at him, along with everyone else in the room. He squirmed uncomfortably, looking embarrassed. He seemed . . . different. No, duh, Hermione! He has _wings_! But that wasn't all, I realized. Usually, he would have never sat next to _me_, a _mudblood_.

I shrugged slightly to myself, then pulled myself from my thoughts and tuned in to what Kingsley was saying.

". . . Saturday we will give those interested in joining the Air Force the potion," Kingsley was saying. "It will take a couple of days for your body to make the transformation, and then a couple of days to get use to the feel of them. Then we will begin training."

"Who all can join the Air Force?" asked Harry.

"Whoever wants to," said Kingsley simply.

"Count us in," said Fred and George together.

"Great, now you can be annoying above ground as well," said Bill with a smile.

"Me as well!" said Luna happily.

"All right, all right," said Kingsley, grinning. "Just show up on Saturday and we'll get you a potion if you qualify."

"I thought you said anyone could join?" said Percy.

"Anyone _able_ to join," Kingsley corrected himself. "We'd prefer it if you were physically fit."

Neville gazed glumly at his round belly.

. . .

* * *

_Fred's P.O.V_

I was actually looking forward to getting my wings. Kingsley told us that the potion not only gave them to us, but they also made us inhumanly stronger.

"Super George!" George shouted as he zoomed around the shop, flapping his arms like wings. Customers stared at him like he was crazy. I had no doubt that he was.

The shop door opened, the tinkling bell sounding in the depth of the shop, and I looked up from the cage of pygmy puffs I was examining.

Harry dragged a reluctant Ron through the shop towards me. I rolled my eyes and directed my attention back to the pygmy puffs.

Lee came in from the back room, taking his place at the register.

"Hey, Harry!" he shouted.

His shout got George's attention and he zoomed over to us.

"Super George!" he said, skidding to a halt. "Or Captain George. I haven't decided yet."

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. He turned back to me. "What's going on between you and Hermione? Ron's under the impression that the two of you are having a secret relationship."

I turned my steely gaze on Ron. "Of course we're not! We're just friends!"

"I thought as much," said Harry, throwing a glance at Ron's angry face.

"He's lying," Ron snarled.

"Honestly, Ronald, stop being such a child," I said, repeating Hermione's words.

"Ickle Ronnikins is jealous!" George sang, before spreading his 'wings' and flapping off.

"So, Harry," I said casually, desperately wanting to change the subject, "you joining the W.A.F.?"

He looked confused.

"Wizarding Air Force," Lee explained, ringing up a customer. He grinned cheekily at the pretty girl and I whacked him across the back of the head with my clipboard.

"Of course. Not only would I look great with wings," he said slyly, "but it's necessary," he ended on a more serious note.

I nodded, studying my notes on the pygmy puffs.

Ron stood off to the side, arms folded tightly across his chest and muttering to himself. Harry bid us farewell and then dragged Ron from the shop.

George, seeing that they were gone, came back over to me. "When are giving him the Chocolate frogs?"

"I think Ginny said before dinner tonight."

George smirked, leaning against the counter and folding his arms as he watched Ron's retreating back.

"The War has begun," he said, nodding as if agreeing with himself.

. . .

* * *

George, Ginny, and I watched with bated breath from our hiding place in the closest as Ron picked up the package of "chocolate" frogs we had left for him on his bed. He opened the letter on top of the package from "Hermione." We couldn't see what it said, but didn't need to, since we knew what it said, being the one's who wrote it after all.

I smirked, remembering the words we so carefully chose for the letter.

_Dearest Ronald,_

_I am truly sorry for any misgivings that we now have between us, but I swear nothing is going on between Fred and I (though he is devilishly handsome)._

"Fred!" Ginny had scolded, looking amused as she scratched that part out of the letter. "We can't put that in a letter to _Ron!"_

_Please accept these Chocolate Frogs as my apology for seeming to be uninterested in our relationship. I can assure you that I am in love with _you _and _not_ Fred, who is undoubtedly sexier than you._

"FRED!" snapped Ginny, looking annoyed now as she had read over my shoulder at what I had written. She didn't hesitate to scratch that part out too.

_Forever Yours,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. You smell like feet and kiss like a Blasted Ended Skrewt._

After I had written that Ginny tore up the letter and threw it away, rewriting it her own way and refusing to let me so much as _look _at it.

I pulled myself away from my thoughts and focused on Ron, who had thrown the letter onto his bed and eagerly opened the "chocolate frogs" like the pig he was. He shoveled them into his mouth without hesitance.

We all shared disgusted and triumphant grins as we watched Ron's face turn a sickly green color as he realized he wasn't chewing on your regular chocolaty dessert. We watched him rush into the bathroom and heard retching a split second later. But the damage had been done. Ron had managed to swallow three frogs whole before he realized they were live, and hopping, and ribbit-ing and doing other froggy things in his mouth.

While Ron was busy being violently sick in the bathroom, my co-conspirators and I snuck out of his room, dead silent as we exited the Burrow through the back door, holding in our laughter until we were safely outside. We erupted into booming laughter as soon as the back door swung shut behind Ginny.

"Did you see his face?" George said shrilly, rolling around in the grass, clutching his stomach at the pain from laughing. _"Did you see his face?"_

"He'll be ill for months!" said Ginny, doubled over with laughter.

"Yeah. I just hope Hermione - "

I was cut off mid sentence by a scream erupting inside the house. We all fell silent, staring at each other in surprise. Before we could move, however, the door flew open and Hermione ran out, eyes widened in disgust, covered head to toe in -

"RON THREW UP ON ME!" she cried, looking about ready to barf herself. "He puked up _tadpoles! _Ew, ew, ewwww! Get them off!"

George roared with laughter, but Ginny and I rushed to her side, leading her back into the Burrow. Hermione was trembling, looking as if she were about to a) faint, or b) puke up her guts, which we didn't want at all.

"Come on, Hermione," said Ginny gently, leading her up the stairs. "I'll help you clean up." She looked at me over her shoulder, grinning triumphantly.

Phase one was a success.

. . .

* * *

_Before I get any reviews saying how stupid and weird the prank on Ron was, I need to say I totally get it. My Little sister wanted to be helpful, and well, I didn't want to rip out her heart and stomp on it (sort of like Ginevra did to me, but hey, I ain't complaining). Any who, I just wanted Ron to puke on Hermione, for some reason. Sort of makes him look gross and weird and. . . well, down right NASTY. What do you think of Draco? Should I not bring him into the story? I don't know why I like him so much . . . he's grown on me, I guess. Plus, Tom Felton would look hot with wings . . . :D (Kidding, you didn't think I was serious . . . did you?) Draco's MISUNDERSTOOD! He can't help the way he was raised. Anyway, he's changed. That's all I can say for the moment. _

_Until next time, my minions! (Just kidding. God, don't take me seriously!)_

_-Indy_

_P.S. Before you ask, _NO,_ George is _NOT_ crazy, or gay, or anything of the sort. He's just freaking out because Fred's in love and has been sort of . . . out of it lately. Being in love with Hermione is really stressing Fred out. Is that understandable?_


	5. Tight Apologies

_Untouchable  
__A Harry Potter Fan-fiction  
__By: Indigo March_

_Chapter Five  
__"Tight" Apologies_

* * *

_Hermione's P.O.V._

"I'm sorry!"

"Not interested.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I slammed my novel shut, glaring at Ron. "You _puked _on me, Ronald! Your puke consisted of chocolate and _frog guts_!"

"It was Fred's fault!"

I glared at him. "Don't blame Fred for this! _He _wasn't the one who puked on me!"

We were sitting alone in the sitting room early Friday morning. Ever since he emptied the contents of his stomach on me, I had been avoiding him. All week. And I must say this week has been great without Ron constantly around me. I even visited Fred and George at their shop, and when Fred asked me to eat lunch with him I readily agreed. I smiled slightly, remembering the perfect Wednesday afternoon.

Ron, seeming more annoying than usual, was still trying to apologize for puking all over me. So I stood up, face like thunder, and shoved my book into his unsuspecting arms, refusing to be guilty by his hurt expression.

"Shove off, Ronald!" I shouted. I turned on my heel, my feet subconsciously leading me up the stairs and to Bill's old room, where Draco was currently staying.

Mrs. Weasley, surprisingly, allowed Malfoy to live with us upon hearing that he had been kicked out of his house by his parents after joining forces with Kingsley. When Mr. Weasley had heard about this, he pursed his lips but didn't say anything, finding it difficult to restrain from strangling the son of his worst enemy. But Molly talked to him, telling him to put the past behind him. Draco, whether we liked it or not, was now our ally and current roommate. He was as uncomfortable as we were to see him sitting at the table at meal times.

He, surprisingly, only talked to _me_. I was suspicious at first, but gradually warmed up to him, despite how cruel and evil he had been to me during school. I decided he was 'misunderstood' and raised that way. After being away from the influence of his parents, he had changed into a very nice person. As much as I tried to remember, the old Draco Malfoy slipped from my mind, slowly being replaced by this nicer Draco. As weird as it was, he was now considered my friend, and I had been spending a lot of time with him. _He_ was someone I could vent my feelings to, as odd as that sounded. He . . . understood me, for some strange reason.

"Draco," I said to him after dinner that night, "are you in love with someone?"

He looked at me questioningly. "Why would you ask that?"

I blushed, glancing at Fred. "Love can change people, and you've changed . . . a lot."

I watched in amazement as Draco began to blush a deep red. "Well, there is this one girl -"

"Will you tell me?" I asked, beaming at him.

He took a deep breath. "Her name's Astoria Greengrass. She's Daphne's sister."

I grinned at him. "You like her?"

"Yeah," he said, still blushing. "I like her a lot."

"How did the two of you meet?" I asked curiously, smiling at his blushing face. If you had told me I'd be talking to Draco Malfoy about a girl he liked only a week ago, I would have laughed at you until I wet myself.

"Uh . . . well, father introduced us," he said uncomfortably. "He's been trying to arrange a marriage ever since . . . you know . . . the war."

"Oh," I trailed off. I looked around for a change in subject. "Does it hurt? Growing your wings?"

Draco looked relieved that I had changed the subject. He shook his head. "No, but it itches like hell."

I giggled, causing him to smile slightly.

I was casually looking around the room when I caught Fred's eye. He grinned at me and I blushed. Draco, to my dismay, noticed.

"You like him?" he asked. "I know you've been annoyed with him recently, but I thought you were still dating the other Weasley. Ron."

Now it was my turn to fidget uncomfortably. "I am!" I said quickly, it all flooding out. I didn't even know why I was talking to _Draco Malfoy_ about this. Harry didn't even know. "It sort of just happened! I know I'm suppose to be in love with Ron, but Fred . . . and then I . . . then Ginny said . . ."

Draco had an amused smirk on his face, his eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, I'm babbling," I muttered. I took a deep breath. "I don't know if I like Fred. Wait, scratch that, I _definitely _like him, it's just Ron said he loves me, and I . . . I just don't know what to do."

Draco looked thoughtful after this. "Believe it or not, I'm not exactly an expert on feelings, but from what you've been telling me, Ron's an idiot. Though . . . _ahem _. . . I've thought that for a couple years . . . sorry." I stared at him for a split second before collapsing into laughter. He beamed at me.

"I know he's an idiot," I said quietly, noticing Ron watching us from across the room. "I just don't want to hurt him -"

"I'll hurt him for you, shall I?" said Draco, cracking his knuckles menacingly. I smirked, noting the sarcasm.

"Stop being melodramatic," I said giggling. "I _mean,_ I don't want to hurt him by breaking up with him. I value his friendship, and I'd lose it if I broke his heart."

Draco smirked at me, a bit of the old Draco peeking through again. "But it will break _your _heart if you stay with him."

I blinked in surprise. "You're right," I said slowly. "It would crush me having to stay with him . . . ."

Draco grinned in triumph. "I'm better at this relationship crap then I previously thought. Maybe I should be a therapist."

We both doubled over laughing, everyone's stares only making us laugh harder.

. . .

* * *

_Fred's P.O.V._

"Hermione and Draco sure are getting friendly," Harry remarked, watching them laughing together.

Ginny rolled her eyes at me as I clenched and unclenched my fists. "Relax, Fred. I asked her about it. They're only friends. She nearly puked when I asked her if it was romantic."

I let out the breath of air I had been holding in, relieved. If she had chosen the _ferret_ over _me_ I would have shipped her off to St. Mungo's. Harry looked at us curiously.

"Why would it bother you, Fred?" he asked me. I blushed and muttered incoherently.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ginny, who casually said, "He has a crush on Hermione."

"He doesn't have a _crush _on her," George corrected. "He's deeply, unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with her!"

"Stop quoting from _Twilight_, you dolt," I snapped. He smirked at me, saying, "I _wasn't_. I was _paraphrasing_."

"Just go talk to her!" Ginny said impatiently.

I shook my head. "Can't. I refuse to go anywhere near her until Ron is out of the way."

"I'll go kill him then," said George, standing up and pulling out his wand threateningly.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Ginny, yanking him back down onto the couch.

"You're in love with Hermione?" Harry confirmed, looking amused.

"It's a possibility," I muttered. Harry's smile widened into a grin.

"Ron's going to kill you. You told us you weren't."

"He doesn't scare me. I can take him with two hands behind my back. Haven't I already proven that?"

George snorted with laughter. "Yeah! Remember the black eye?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him again. "George, seriously, grow up."

"NEVER!" he smirked at her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go shopping for tights."

"What?" all three of us said simultaneously.

"What?" he repeated. "I need to look the part for 'Super George.'"

I shook my head at his retreating back. Something was _seriously_ wrong with him. I looked back over at Hermione, who was staring over at Ron, attempting to mask her disgust, but failing miserably. I guess I wasn't the only one who remembered him throwing up on her, then again, I highly doubted she'd _ever_ forget that.

Everyone fell silent as Dad stood up from where he was sitting with Mum and cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow is Saturday," he said simply. "The Ministry will be passing out the Potion to those who want to take it." He fell silent, watching his feet. He took a deep breath. "Whether we like it or not, another War is starting. I don't know how bad it's going to be - I doubt it could be worse than You-Know-Who - but it won't be easy. War never is. _If_ you decide to take the potion, I just want you to know that you'll have your wings, well, forever."

"Super George!" George exclaimed, zooming into the room and then out again. Dad stared at the door he had exited from in surprise. Then he shook his head before continuing.

"So . . . think about your decision. Whether you want wings or not and if you're willing to keep them forever."

"Dad," said Ginny, "don't worry. They won't change us or anything. We'll still be the same people."

"Yeah, why are you so worried?" I asked.

"Because this is the Third War in my life time! The Second in my children's! And in such a short time, too! We've all been lucky to come out unscathed during each of them!"

Mum stood up and put a comforting hand on his arm. "It's all right, sweetheart. We'll stick together, I promise. Nothing will happen."

"I'm sorry, Molly dear," he said, rubbing his face wearily, "I'm just worried and all."

"We all are, Arthur."

"Well I, for one, am excited!" George exclaimed, coming back into the room. We all gawked at him.

George was clad in tights and a cape, it billowing out behind him as he struck a manly pose. On his chest were the initials SG in the shape of the Superman Logo. He had his face turned so we saw his profile, looking very much like he had stepped right off the cover of a comic book.

Ron began to snicker. "Super _Girl_?"

George smirked right back. "What's yours stand for, Ronnie? Super _Retard_?"

Everyone laughed at Ron's blushing face.

"I'm not the one wearing tights!"

"You're just jealous I look sexy in them!" George retorted. "Now if you'll _excuse _me, you ungrateful child, I am going to go rescue kittens!"

He turned on his heel and marched out the door. As he slammed it shut, his cape got caught in it and we heard a loud _thud_ as he was yanked back and made contact with it.

There was stunned silence before Hermione began to giggle, breaking us all out of our shock.

"Is it agreed we keep George away from the Potion?" Ginny piped up jokingly.

"I don't know, Ginny," said Hermione slyly, "he _did _look quite manly in those tights."

"He did not!" I exclaimed hotly. "I'd look even better!"

"Would you now?" said Hermione, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Would you like to find out?" I asked, winking at her. She blushed and looked away. Ron glared at me and I beamed at him and waved.

"What's wrong with him, Molly?" asked Dad, still staring at the door his son had trapezed out of. "What's wrong with George?"

Mum squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, Arthur, he's just having a laugh."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Shaking his head at the absurdity of it all, he sat back down.

"Who all is planning on taking the potion?" asked Harry.

"I am," I said without hesitation. I put a serious expression on my face. "So I can prove to Hermione that I'd look dead sexy in spandex."

Hermione blushed furiously.

"I am too!" said Ginny. "I'd be so cool!"

Hermione giggled as she said, "Count me in as well."

"Ron?" asked Harry, turning to the Oaf.

"Yes," he snarled, glaring at me.

"What's wrong, Ronnie?" I asked innocently. "Is it something I did?"

He didn't say anything, throwing daggers at me.

I shrugged.

"Draco says it doesn't hurt," said Hermione. "But it . . . how'd you put it? . . . 'itches like hell.'"

Harry nodded at him. "Itches. Got it. But it doesn't hurt."

"It will basically be like an itch you just can't quite reach," said Malfoy.

"That sounds pleasant," Ginny muttered.

"You should all get some rest," Dad said, standing up again and dominating the attention. "Tomorrow's a long day."

. . .

* * *

_Hermione's P.O.V._

"Night, Hermione," Draco said, yawning and stretching as he climbed further up the staircase towards Bill's room.

"Goodnight, Draco. See you in the morning."

He waved at me over his shoulder without turning, indicating he heard me.

I opened the door to Ginny's room, casually said, "Get out, Harry," and then collapsed onto my bed.

Chuckling, Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead before leaving the room.

"You know, if I walked in on you kissing _Fred _goodnight, I wouldn't kick _him _out," said Ginny, grinning as she changed into pajamas.

"I _didn't _kick him out. I politely asked him to leave," I said as I hauled myself back up to change too.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. "Tomorrow's the day."

Ginny nodded. "Yep. Tomorrow our lives will change forever!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"They will not," I said, laying back on the bed. "We'll just, you know, have wings and fight in close hand-to-hand to combat."

Ginny sighed as she slid under the covers. I leaned over and blew out the candle on the bedside table, the only source of light Ginny's candle.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

I frowned. "Of course, Ginny. You know that."

"Promise not to tell Mum?"

"Depends on what you tell me," I sat bolt upright to stare at her. "You aren't pregnant are you?"

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "Merlin, no! We wouldn't do that unless we were married!"

I sighed in relief. "Good, because if you had been, I would've _killed_ you!"

"No, no, it's nothing like that," said Ginny. She sighed, smiling. "I wanted to tell you Harry asked me to marry him!"

"No way!" I said, beaming.

Ginny nodded, hugging her knees to her chest as she sighed happily. "I've wanted to tell you all day, but I don't want Mum to find out just yet. You know how she is."

"I won't tell her. I'm just happy you're not pregnant."

_"Hermione!"_

"Kidding!" I said, giggling.

"I seriously think Fred's rubbing off on you."

"Why do you think that?" I asked, blushing.

"You use to _never_ joke around."

"I joke around!" I said in defense for myself.

Ginny smirked at me. "Sure you do." She leaned over and blew out her candle, shrouding us in darkness. Silence settled around us and just as I was about to drift into sleep, Ginny broke through the silence, "Do you _really _want to see Fred in spandex?"

I laughed, unable to stop. Ginny joined me and we laughed long and hard, clutching the stitches in our side.

The door flew open and Harry, Fred, and Ron ran in, lighting their wands.

"What's going on? Is someone hurt?"

"Oh, yeah, Ron," I said sarcastically, "we're laughing at each other's immense pain."

Ginny fell out of her bed, laughing so hard she couldn't stand back up. Fred grinned at me in amusement.

"Care to explain the joke?" he asked.

I blushed, hugging my knees to my chest as I gazed at him.

"No," said Ginny, still giggling. "It's a girl thing. Inside joke. You should know all about those, Fred."

He winked at me knowingly, causing me to smile in embarrassment.

"Come on, lads!" he exclaimed loudly. "Let's leave the ladies to their lady-talk!"

He bounded out of the room, laughing happily. I distinctly heard him holler as he charged up the stairs, "Hey, George! Hermione wants to see me in tights! Got another pair?"

"I'd look just as good as Fred in tights!" exclaimed Ron.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a _joke_, Ronald! Since when are you jealous of Fred? Now get _out_, both of you!"

Harry stepped out of his loving embrace with Ginny and then dragged Ron out of the room.

Ginny climbed back into bed, still giggling.

As I drifted off to sleep again, I heard her chuckling, "Fred . . . spandex . . . ha!"

I smiled as I fell asleep.

. . .

_**Hellllo Reviewers and anyone-who's-reading-this-story.**_

_**Next chapter will be the WINGS chapter. I'm really going to concentrate on it to make it WONDERFUL, SPECTACULAR, INCREDIBLE, AMAZING (you get the point).**_

_**So . . . what do you think about George in Tights?**_

_**-Indy**_

_**HIT THE BUTTON, HIT IT I SAY!**_


	6. Wings

_I promised they'd get their wings (or at least enter the first stage of getting their wings) this chapter and I ALWAYS keep my promises. So . . . here goes!  
__-Indy_

_Untouchable  
__A Harry Potter Fan-fiction  
__By: Indigo March_

_Chapter Six  
__Wings_

_Fred's P.O.V._

"Please, Fred! Pretty please!"

On normal circumstances I would've refused point blank, but Hermione was adorable and I was madly in love with her and she was a drug I was addicted to and she had the sexiest tan legs I had ever laid eyes on and she was the most attractive witch I had the _pleasure_ to lay eyes on and she ---

"Fine. If you must," I sighed, acting reluctant, even though I wanted it very much.

She laughed in delight and climbed onto my back, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"March on!" she exclaimed in delight. I caught Ron's eye and smirked at him. I startled Hermione as I took off at a run down the hill towards where everyone stood ready to leave for the Ministry by port-key.

"Stop dilly-dallying, Ronald!" Mum called. I stopped before them, beaming, not tired or out of breath at all from my run. Ron lugged behind us, his face red and sweaty from trying to keep up with my furious pace. Hermione climbed from my back, looking jarred from my piggy-back ride.

Ron seized her hand firmly, dragging her over to Harry with him. I glared at the back of his head, my face relaxing into a smile when Hermione looked at me over her shoulder with an annoyed and disgusted expression.

George came over to stand next to me, now (thankfully) out of his ridiculous tights.

"That's the happiest I've ever seen you, Gred," said Forge, his face sincere.

"What do you mean?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know how to explain it," he said slowly. "You just looked happier than I've ever seen you before. You looked . . . _alive_."

I looked over at Hermione who was giggling with Ginny. She did make me feel alive. She made me want to do things I normally would never do. She made me think before acting. The list of what Hermione did to me was endless. It was steadily becoming longer and longer and longer.

"Fred!" Dad said in warning. I realized the port-key -an old tennis shoe- had begun to glow. I grasped onto it, and felt the familiar jerk of the navel as we were hurtled into the air and to the Ministry of Magic.

. . .

* * *

_Hermione's P.O.V._

I winced in pain as my feet roughly hit the marble floor of the room the port-key brought us to.

"Kingsley!" Mr. Weasley called, raising his hand in greeting as the Minister walked over to us, face beaming. Mrs. Weasley handed the tennis shoe to the guard with Kingsley.

"Arthur. Right on time."

"Where are we?" Harry asked. "I've never been to this part of the Ministry."

"Nor have I," Percy sniffed, looking disapprovingly around the room.

_"Oh, Percy sniffed, because he was miffed!" _George sang. Fred grinned and added, _"Gred and Forge snickers, 'cause they pulled down his knickers!"_

"No, you haven't!" said Percy, eyes flashing.

"Not yet we haven't," said Fred, winking at me.

I giggled, ignoring the annoyed look Ron shot me. Draco and Harry were laughing quietly along with Ginny, Bill, and Charlie.

"Where is everyone?" Mr. Weasley asked, glancing disapprovingly at Fred and George.

"There gathered in the other room," said Kingsley, waving in the direction where two doors stood. "Now, if you're taking the potion, come with me, the others go with Cory to the waiting room."

The guard led Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Draco (he already had his wings, obviously), Audrey, Fleur (who couldn't take the potion because she was pregnant), Andromeda and Teddy, and Percy, who thought the whole idea was ridiculous, through one door. The rest of us -Bill, Charlie, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and myself- followed Kinglsey through the other.

We exited the room into a large, empty hall with a menacing door at the opposite end.

"One at a time, please," said Kingsley. "The rest wait out here. Who wants to go first?"

When no one moved, Bill rolled his eyes. "I will, I guess."

"Good man, Bill, good man!" said Fred, clapping him on the shoulder. Bill rolled his eyes again and followed Kingsley through the other door.

"It's just a potion," Ron muttered over and over again, rolling his shoulders. "Just a potion. You drink it and it's all over. Just a potion."

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's hope it doesn't taste like Polyjuice Potion," said Charlie. Harry pulled a face, shuddering.

"It doesn't," I said. They all looked at me and I blushed. "I did some research. The description said it tastes like whatever the drinker likes most." I shrugged. "That's all."

George snorted. "How 'bout it, Ron? Chocolate and Frog guts?"

Ron's ears turned red as Fred, George, and Ginny roared with laughter. I frowned at them, wondering why it seemed so funny to them. Fred caught me frowning and cleared his throat, wiping the grin off his face.

"Shut up, George. It's not funny," he said with a serious expression on his face as he looked away from my frowning face.

Before I could say anything, the door opened and Bill strolled out with a huge smile on his face. We fell silent expectantly.

"Next!" came Kingsley's voice from inside the room.

"Well, how was it?" Charlie asked.

Bill grinned. "Brilliant. I feel ten times stronger. I'm starting to itch though."

"I'll go next," said Charlie, heading for the door as Bill exited the corridor.

When Charlie came out, Harry went in, and each time someone left the room they had a huge grin on their face, repeating each other's words. Apparently you _did_ feel stronger immediatetly after drinking the potion. As George entered the room to take his potion, only Fred and I were left in the corridor, Ron having gone in after Harry and then leaving with a new jump in his step.

"So . . . " said Fred, nodding in the silence.

"Yup," I said, always the social butterfly.

"Mmm hmm."

Silence.

"Were you seriously going to pants Percy?" I asked, breaking the horrible silence.

Fred turned and grinned at me. "Do you _want_ me to?"

"Gross, Fred!" I said, laughing. He suddenly leaned closer and I blushed as he whispered, looking around cautiously like he was about to tell a secret, "Do you want to know what's even grosser? Slughorn . . . in a _speedo_!"

He roared with laughter, just as the door opened and George 'flew in' shouting, "SUPER GEORGE!" and flapping his arms like he already had his wings. He leapt through the air, twirling like a ballerina before dancing out the door.

Kingsley poked his head out the other door.

"Just you two? Both of you come on in, no need in making one of you wait when we can do it at the same time."

Fred smiled at me and offered me his arm. "May I escort you down the corridor, beautiful lady?"

I accepted his arm and smiled sweetly. "You may, kind sir."

We then marched down the hall towards Kingsley, who held the door open for us. When we walked in, he closed it behind us, casting us into semi darkness.

"Are you ready for this?"

I honestly didn't know.

. . .

* * *

_Fred's P.O.V._

"It looks like troll bogies!" I said, swishing the glass Kingsley handed to me. Hermione wrinkled up her nose adorably.

"Trust me, it doesn't taste like it," said Kingsley.

I shrugged. "Bottoms up!" then gugged down the --- _delicious potion!_ The gunk tasted just like Hermione said it would! I was drinking my most favoritest thing in the world! I was drinking . . . eh, nothing special really. Just chocolate chip cookies in a glass, but still, I loved it.

"Got anymore?" I asked after I drained it, holding my glass out to Kingsley expectantly.

"I don't think you want a set of wings growing out of someplace other than your back, Fred. One glass will do just fine," said Kingsley.

"You're right. I guess I wouldn't want wings growing out of my --- "

"Spare us the mental image, Fred," Hermione said giggling. "Oh! Merlin, my back itches!"

"Hehe . . . you look funny --- Oi! Mine does too!"

"Draco wasn't kidding when he said it itches like hell!" Hermione complained.

"Let's see how the others are holding up, shall we?" said Kingsley, opening the door and holding it open for Hermione and I. We followed, trying to scratch our backs, but not quite reaching the space between our shoulder blades.

When we reached the room the others were in, our eyes landed on George, who was rolling around in the center of the room, screaming, "Itchy, itchy, itchy, ITCHY!"

The others were much more contained, seeking relief in the form of each other. Harry was scratching Ginny's back for her, while Fleur was comfortingly massaging Bill's. Ron, (ha!) was rubbing his back against the wall, trying to relieve the itching. Percy gazed at them all in disapproval, the Terd.

I saw now that the others from the Order and Dumbledore's Army were here as well, having already taken their potions. Luna, surprisingly, was the only one not having a problem with the itching, as she sat down on a sofa, looking cool and collected as she read the Quibbler upside down.

"Is there some anti-itching spell or cream or _something_?" Ron demanded, rubbing his backside against the wall more vigourously.

"Not with this kind of itch, I'm afraid," said Kingsley, a small smile on his face. He clapped his hands together. "All right everyone. We will meet again in three days time. By then, your wings should have come in. Let me warn you, they may be sore and they will undoubtedly feel odd, so once they come in, don't do anything . . . stupid." He coughed something that oddly sounded like, "George."

"So we can go?" Percy demanded, looking at George in disgust as he continued to roll around and look suspiciously like a fish out of water.

"Itchy . . . " he moaned.

I was still frantically trying to reach my 'itchy-spot' myself. Hermione -bless her- was desperately rubbing her back against the door frame. Some boyfriend Ron was!

"Come here, Hermione. I'll scratch your back!" I shouted, yanking her from the door and scratching her on the back as if it were the belly of a dog. She moaned. "Who's a _good_, Hermione? _Who's _a good, Hermione?"

"Thanks, Fred, but you can't stop using your pet voice."

"Yes, my love!" I proclaimed to the room. Ron turned to glare at me as everyone burst out laughing.

"Your love?" Hermione repeated, raising an amused eyebrow. I only grinned.

"Come on, my lot!" said Dad, gathering us around the port-key once more. "See you all in three days!"

And we were off with George shouting, "ITCHY, ITCHY!"

. . .

* * *

_Hermione's P.O.V._

After I took a _looong_ shower, I was in Ginny's room getting dressed, my back still itching like crazy. The door opened and I froze, my shirt half on and my back to whoever opened the door. I had a feeling it wasn't Ginny.

"MERLIN, HERMIONE! SORRY!"

I quickly pulled my shirt all the way on and turned to stare at Fred's blushing face.

"I was . . . uh . . . uh . . . to . . . um . . . . DINNER'S READY!"

And he bolted from the room looking terribly embarrassed. I was just glad it wasn't RON!

I brushed my hair and then went downstairs, my own face flaming even more when I was forced to sit across from Fred at the table, because everywhere else seemed to be suddenly 'occupied.'

No one failed to notice our blushing faces and awkward silence.

"What's wrong with you two?" George said, nudging Fred hard enough that he doubled over in pain.

"Noth - ing," he wheezed, clutching his ribs.

George shrugged. "Super George!"

"Not at the table, George!" Mr. Weasley said sternly.

"Super George?"

Silence began to smother us, Ron was glaring suspiciously at Fred, and my back was itching like CRAZY! My good buddy Draco noticed my discomfort and began to scratch my back for me. I smiled appreciatively at him. It would've been awkward, him doing that, if I didn't know he had the BIGGEST crush on Astoria Greengrass. It was border-lining obsession, I tell you.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ron shouted at Draco, misinterpreting back-scratching.

Not pausing for the fraction of a second, Draco replied smoothly, "Scratching Hermione's back."

_"Why?"_

"Because my back itches, you dolt!" I snapped irritably. Ron looked taken aback but I didn't care. "And he's allowed to, Ronald. I hereby give Draco Malfoy permission to scratch my back!"

Everyone laughed and Ron fell silent, muttering curses on Draco under his breath.

"When do we stop itching?" Ginny asked Draco, reaching over to scratch Harry's back, while he did the same for her.

Draco grinned. "About three days."

We all groaned and let our heads fall to the table with a loud _thunk_. What a long, itchy, three days it would be.

. . .

* * *

_Fred's P.O.V._

What a long, itchy, three days it was indeed, even if we were immensely sore afterwards.

We were all playing Quidditch out back on the third day, a little wearily, mind you. Malfoy told us our wings could flap out at anytime. George and I thought the mental image was very funny.

"And you're _sure_ they'll come out of our back?" George asked him. Malfoy (the dork) looked confused as he said, "Of course. Where else would they come in at?"

"Bother!" I said to George. "I was hoping they'd sprout out of Ron's buttocks!"

"What an odd image indeed, dear brother."

"I say, ole chum! _Odd_ is an understatement! I'd call it . . . "

But just what I was going to call it, I never got to say, because just as I opened my mouth to say it, a set of great inky black wings snapped out from my body, ripping through my Quidditch Jersey.

"Whoa!"

"OI! SUPER FRED!" said George, running circles around me, checking my wingspan. Everyone crowded around me with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Whoa," said Harry, his broomstick falling out of his loose grasp.

"They go great with your hair, Fred!" said Ginny, admiring my wings.

"Uh . . . thanks. I think."

Hermione, who had been reading under the shade of some trees (she doesn't care much for Quidditch obviously) came to see what everyone was staring at.

"Oh my," she said, pushing her way to the front of my army of brothers and sister.

"You like?" I asked, wagging my eyebrows. I winced. "Ouch, that hurt."

"Told you you'd be sore," said Draco with a grin. "Interesting. Your wingspan is longer than mine." He unfurled his own snow-white wings and compared them.

"Oh!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, stumbling forward. I caught her before she fell flat on her face. I was completely knocked off my feet as a set of wings even brighter than Draco's erupted from her back, the tip of one smacking Ron in the face.

"Eeep!"

And no, it wasn't Hermione who shrieked like a little girl.

Ron jumped back, clutching his face. "Feather in my eye! Feather in my eye!"

"SUPER HERMIONE!" said George, dancing with glee. "We can be, like, the Winged Force Four! Once I get _my_ wings, of course."

"What about the rest of us?" Ginny said, indicating herself, Harry, and Ron.

George looked deep in thought. "Ron's an oaf, so he's out. You and Harry . . . well . . . I figure Harry's had any off drama as it is --- "

"Who cares?" Hermione said, admiring her wings. "We're in the W.A.F. We won't have time for some Winged Force Four or whatever it is you were going on about. Check out my wings!"

"Hey, Hermione," I said with a sly smile, "we go good together! Black and white, huh?"

"Hmmm," she said, watching the tips of our wings brush together and blend. "Yeah. I guess so."

"WOOHOO! SUPER GEORGE TO THE RESCUE!"

We all groaned. George had gotten his wings.

. . .

* * *

_That wasn't too cheesy was it?  
-Indy._

_READ AND REVIEW!_


	7. Break Up, Down, and all Around!

_**Review . . . review . . . review . . . review . . . REVIEW!  
**__**I like to know what you're thinking. I'm not telepathic! Though that would be extremely cool!  
**__**-Indy  
**__**I don't own zip, zelch, zada, nip. (you get the idea) though I guess I sort've own the wings . . . eh, never mind, I doubt I own even those. No I don't. I OWN THE PLOT! **_**WOOHOO!  
**_**Oh, and one more thing:  
**__**REVIEW, YOU LAZY PUNKS!**_

_**Untouchable  
**__**A Harry Potter Fan-fiction  
**__**By: Indigo March**_

_**Chapter Seven  
**__**Break Up, Down, and all Around!**_

_**Hermione's P.O.V.**_

I felt incredible! I was itching to try out my wings, to see what it felt like to be as light as air and to fly through the sky like a bird (minus the beak).

But Kingsley told us not to do anything reckless and to let our bodies adjust to the wings.

So I had to settle with sitting up here on the roof, wings spread out, the wind whistling through my feathers. It felt very relaxing, and it was almost like I was flying.

"Mind if I join you?"

I turned to grin at Fred. "No, of course not."

He returned the smile and pulled himself out of the hatch in the roof and sat next to me. "Nice view," he said conversationally, gazing out across the Burrow's unkempt garden and the village in the distance. If you squinted you could just make out the distant shape of the Lovegood's house.

"It is," I agreed, nodding.

Fred unfurled his own black wings, and I blushed as they overlapped mine, tickling my back. Fred didn't seem to notice how close we were sitting, leaning back on his hands and watching the clouds scuttling across the sky.

"I wonder what it's like," he said softly. "Flying."

"We'll find out come tomorrow."

"I wonder if it's hard."

"Draco said it was as easy as walking. Just, you know, in the air."

Fred chuckled.

"Walking in the Air . . ." he said absentmindedly. "That'd make a good song."

"You're not going to sing, are you?" I teased, nudging him playfully.

Fred grinned at me. "We'll leave that up to idiots like Destiny Hope Siren and Banshee Spears."

I giggled and then threw my head back and laughed full force, Fred beaming at me.

"What, you don't like my singing or something?"

I only smiled fondly at him. Our smiles froze as our eyes met. The mood suddenly became very serious.

"Hermione . . . ." Fred said in warning as he leaned forward, his intentions clear.

I wanted it to happen. I wanted my boyfriend's brother to kiss me. I wanted to kiss Fred Weasley.

"Fred, don't," I whispered half-heartedly, ignoring my thudding and expectant heart.

"I have to," he said, and gently took my face in his hands and kissed me softly. My eyes fluttered close. I had never felt so _happy. _I belonged here, I thought. I belonged right _here_ in _Fred's _arms.

No one else existed in the world, only Fred and I were there in that moment. Time had stopped for us, giving us the chance to reveal the feelings we should have never had.

Yet Merlin ruined the moment.

"Oh, Freddie-_poo_! Where _art _thou?" George sang, his voice wrenching us apart as he began to climb up towards the open hatch.

I blushed and looked down, Fred's hands still gently holding my face.

He cursed under his breath. Before George could appear, I gently pulled Fred's hands away, hugging my knees to my chest and looking away from him.

"I . . . I don't . . ." I hurried to the hatch and tucked my wings firmly into my back before jumping in, startling George.

"Hey, Hermione! Is Fred up ---"

"Yes!" I said without pausing as I ran through the attic and past the sleeping ghoul. I threw open the door and bolted down the attic stairs, shoving past Harry and Ginny and knocking Ron into the wall during my fevered escape.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny called after me.

What's _wrong_? I kissed _Fred_! And I was still dating _Ron_!

But why, Hermione? I asked myself. _Why _was I still dating Ron, when my heart wanted Fred so much that it hurt?

I threw open Bill's door and threw my arms around Draco and sobbed, taking him by complete surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked, startled.

I stared mumbling incoherently through my sobs.

He directed me to the bed and sat me down. He made a show by taking out a clipboard and a quill.

"And how does that make you feel?"

I gave a choky laugh. Draco Malfoy the therapist was on the case.

* * *

_**Fred's P.O.V.**_

I shouldn't have done that. I should _not _have done that. Hermione must hate me now.

Then again, she had kissed me back.

No, Fred! She told you not to!

That was the best snog in the world!

Stop thinking about it, you perve!

Stupid George had to interrupt us!

She's dating Ron!

I don't care. (I sighed dreamily as I thought that last part)

"Fred?" George said, his head popping up out of the head. He was giving me a bewildered look. "You were yelling at yourself. Did you seriously kiss Hermione?"

I groaned and fell back on the roof, my wings cushioning my head. I really should stop thinking aloud.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" I yelled, covering my face with my hands as I let all my pent-up frustration escape. "Stupid Ron! Beautiful Hermione! CHOCOLATE FROGS!"

"Do your hear that?" George said, cocking his head to the side.

"The sound of my heart breaking into tiny little microscopic pieces? Yeah, George, I can hear that," I said miserably.

"No, it's Hermione, screaming at Ron."

I leapt to my feet, nearly falling off the roof. I shoved past George and dove headfirst into the room, nearly breaking my neck in the process. The sleeping ghoul jerked away and watched me with wide eyes as I galloped through the room to rescue my damsel in distress.

"SHUT UP, RONALD!" came Hermione's voice as I opened the attic door. I hurried down the steps and found them in the middle of the hall, nearly tearing at each other's throats.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" came the oaf's voice.

"I don't have to tell you that."

I shivered. Hermione's voice was even scarier when she was dead calm. I hoped she never used that voice with me. But stupid Ron just steamrolled on.

"Yes, you do! I'm your _boyfriend!"_

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that you _weren't_."

Deafening silence filled the whole house. Everyone was listening.

Ron's face turned red with embarrassment, rage, and confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he said stiffly. "You don't mean that!"

"Yes, I do, Ronald! You have been nothing but a clingy nuisance for weeks! Acting as if I can't do anything for myself, waking me up a two o'clock in the morning to apologize for something I didn't want you to, acting like an idiot and getting into fights with Fred!"

"This isn't about him, is it?" Ron demanded.

"Of course it's about Fred! It's been about Fred since the beginning!"

"Why!" Ron whined, looking close to tears. "What does Fred have that I don't?"

"Gee, I don't know," said Hermione, voice dripping with sarcasm, "how about a _brain_?"

"We're not over until I say we're over."

"WE'RE OVER, RONALD! Why can't you _get_ that?"

"I need proof you're not in love with me," said Ron stubbornly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine! You want proof, I'll give you proof!"

We all watched as she marched down the hall towards me. Everyone gasped as she grabbed me roughly by the face and kissed me fiercely.

As tears swelled up in Ron's eyes, I heard George mutter, "Here comes the water works, or as he calls them, his 'allergies.'"

"My allergies are acting up," Ron sniffed. "I better go take some Zyrtec." (A/N: did I spell Zyrtec right? :D)

But I was too busy snogging Hermione to notice.

* * *

_**Hermione's P.O.V.**_

I can't believe I did that. I can _not_ believe I just did that.

But, _man, _what a relief it was to be free of Ron! Hallelujah!

I pulled away from Fred and bit my lip, blushing.

He had a cocky grin on his face and soundlessly gestured to the attic stairs and beyond that the roof.

"The perfect view for a sunset, wouldn't you say?"

He looked past me and smirked. I turned around and giggled as we stared at everyone's gaping mouths. Ginny beamed at us, Harry merely shrugged, Draco was nodding wisely (Bless him, my sweet therapist). George was rolling around on the ground, laughing like an idiot.

We turned our backs on them all as we ran up the attic stairs. Fred grabbed me around the waist, twirling me around.

"Do you know how long I've wanted that to happen?" he said laughing.

"No, how long?"

"Too long!"

I giggled and kissed him again.

"Guess what, Hermione?" he breathed.

"What?"

"I love you!" He got on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"What?" I said blankly. He grinned.

"Just kidding. Will you be . . . my girlfriend?"

I seemed to be in deep thought. "I don't think I'm ready to date just yet . . . ." he made puppy dog eyes at me and I laughed. "Oh all right! Of course I will be!"

"Excellent, excellent!" he cried dramatically, standing up and twirling me around again.

The Ghoul stood up from his place in the corner and roared, clearly annoyed by our prolonged presence in his domain. I climbed onto Fred's back.

"March on!"

. . .

* * *

_**Meanwhile Downstairs:**_

"I HATE HIM!" Ron roared, throwing anything within reach at the wall. "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!"

"Calm down, Ronald," said Mrs. Weasley absently, not looking up from her cookbook as a plate flew past her head and shattered into a million pieces against the wall.

"Calm down? _CALM DOWN!? _The love of my life just made out with my brother in _front _of me! How the _beep_ am I suppose to calm down?"

"Start by washing the dishes for me, will you?" said Mrs. Weasley in a bored sort of voice. "Bill and Fleur are coming over and I want to use our best dishes. Which need to be washed. Get to it, Pinhead."

"Mum! Now _you're _calling me names?"

"I was teasing you, hun! Geesh. You're so melodramatic."

Won-Won gave a shriek of rage and seized another plate and chucked it across the room, just as Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen.

"Whoa!" said Harry, ducking as the plate soared over him and hit the wall behind him. Ginny stared from the shattered pieces to Ron, who stood their fuming, steam billowing out of his ears.

Ginny sneered. "Had your mental break down, have you?"

"Shut up, Ginevra!"

"Don't call me that, Ronald!"

He smirked at her. "Or what?"

The next thing he knew, his boogers were attacking him, Ginny effectively having performed the Bat-Bogey Hex.

She and Harry were now cackling maniacally in the next room over.

. . .

* * *

_**Fred's P.O.V.**_

"You really have no idea how much of a relief it is to be away from Ron!" Hermione told me, while we were sitting in the living room in front of the fire that evening after dinner. Ron had barricaded himself in his room so he could mourn his loss in peace, Harry and Ginny were off doing who-knows-what, and George, well, knowing him, he was probably off saving kittens or something.

"I can imagine," I said grinning.

She nudged me playfully. "Can you now?"

"I can, believe it or not. I can."

She smiled so tenderly at me, I nearly melted in her chocolate eyes. Merlin, since when was I so cheesy?

"You sure you don't want to get married?" I said with a grin.

"You have to court me first, Fred Weasley," she said, intertwining our fingers and smiling fondly at me.

"If I must!" I said reluctantly, earning a smile from Hermione. "Just don't expect me to call you 'Mione' or anything, okay?"

"Please, don't!" she said, rolling her eyes at the pet name. "Did you know Ron wanted me to all him 'Won-Won?' Can you believe that?"

I snorted. _"Won-Won?"_

"That's what Lavender Brown called him. When they 'dated' in sixth year."

I nodded wisely. "Ah."

Hermione giggled. "Exactly."

"Ronnie-Poo sure is something, isn't he?"

She sat up straight and turned to look me in the eye. "I've always preferred older men anyway."

"Oh?" I said, raising an amused eyebrow at her.

"Oh yes," she said flirtatiously.

"Now, Hermione, let me set down some rules," I said, lowering my voice and acting serious, "no premarital sex---"

Hermione snorted with laughter, shoving my shoulder playfully.

"You don't need to tell _me_," said Hermione.

"Rule number two of dating Fred Weasley --- "

"Are you making these up as you go?"

"You are required to spend every possible moment in my company --- "

"Do I get bathroom breaks?"

"Rule three of dating Fred Weasley --- "

"How many rules are there?"

"Do not interrupt Fred Weasley!" I said grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile. "Dash formalities!"

"Now, Hermione, I except you take me seriously, as I am now your official boyfriend and soon-to-be fiancé ---"

"Who said anything about being fiancés?"

"Mum will expect grandchildren soon --- "

"What happened to rule number one?" she teased.

"I guess we'll have to get married soon then."

"Fred!"

I threw my head back and laughed, feeling happier than I had ever been.

"You're confusing," Hermione said, eyebrow scrunched up as she tried to understand about my 'Weasley Logic.'

"Seriously, Hermione. Let's get married!"

I jumped up and dragged her to the fireplace. "To Las Vegas!"

Hermione laughed and yanked her hand out of my grasp. "I don't want to get married yet."

"Why not?" I whined. "We're . . . soul mates!" I exclaimed passionately.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "How do you know what a soul mate is?"

I fell to my knees before her, opened my mouth to proclaim my undying love, when Ronnie-poo interrupted us.

"TAKE ME BACK, MIONE! I _LOVE_ YOU!"

Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes, keeping her back firmly to him. "I _don't _love _you,_ Ronald."

"Why!" he sobbed, dropping to the floor and crawling towards her, wrapping his arms around her knees and begging for a second chance. "Why _him?"_

Hermione sighed. "_Because_, Ronald."

"Because _why_?" he wailed.

"Because I LOVE HIM!" she screamed, yanking her foot out of Ron's grasp and coming into my waiting arms. "I can't ignore what my heart is telling me!"

"Or screaming at the top of its lungs. Wait, does a heart even have lungs? I doubt it," I said thoughtfully. Hermione beamed at me, then her face hardened as she looked back at Ron, who had collapsed to the floor and broken down into pitiful sobs.

"WHY, WHY, WHY!" Ron whined, flaying his clenched fists like a bawling baby that needed a fresh diaper. He banged his fists on the ground and kicked his feet, sobbing uncontrollably, his face all red and blotchy. Hermione stared at him wide-eyed.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked me. "Has anyone in recorded history acted like this after a break up?"

"I don't think so. Maybe cavemen did. _No _one knows what they got down to. They probably murdered each other just for 'borrowing' someone else's rock-o-gratin." (A/N: _Did_ cavemen murder each other over rock-o-gratin? What _is_ rock-o-gratin? Did I even _spell _it right? I don't know! :D)

Hermione and I thought it best to let Ron suffer alone.

. . .

* * *

_**Was I too cruel to Ron? I don't think I was.**_

_**I sort of HATED this chapter, though. I think I should've held off on the Hermione/Fred relationship, but I'm impatient and wanted to see some ACTION! I apologize to any Ron fans. Don't think TOO poorly of my MAKE-RON-LOOK-LIKE-A-BABY-AS-MUCH-AS-POSSIBLE scene. I just didn't want Hermione to regret dumping him for the awesome (and hotter, I dare say) Weasley.  
**__**-Indy**_

_**SUPER GEORGE! (sorry I didn't have more Super George interaction. Sigh. I missed him)**_


	8. Wizarding Air Force

_**I'm ready for some REAL action now! Time to start the DANGER! Ginevra, if you, by any chance, continued to read my fan-fiction after I so rudely trashed you over the internet, you may want to stop reading at this point. Reason being that this chapter (and most after) contain the Dark Knight and the war and totally awesome plot. **_

_**As for those who LOVE my idea, I present to you Chapter EIGHT! Enjoy!**_

_**-Indy**_

_**Untouchable  
**__**A Harry Potter Fan-fiction  
**__**By: Indigo March**_

_**Chapter Eight  
**__**Wizarding Air Force**_

_Fred's P.O.V._

Kingsley paced in front of us, expression unreadable.

"You all understand what you're pledging to do, right?" he asked no one in particular. Everyone assembled before him nodded stonily. Except Luna, who smiled dreamily, eyes wandering around the room with interest.

Kingsley sighed heavily, clapping his hands together and rocking on the balls of his feet. "All right then. Your training begins."

. . .

The next four weeks were murder.

We were trained in all styles of fighting. Magical or not. We learned spells, curses, jinxes, hexes. You name it, we learned it. We even learned Muggle fighting techniques: Karate, Kung Fu, Fing Shway, Dokey Pokey (I made up those last two) and we jousted, and fenced, learned archery. Merlin, it was exhausting!

"They're training us like knights," Hermione told me, wiping sweat from her brow (I thought she looked quite attractive when she was chasing Ron with a sword). Ron had been reduced to the fetal position after Hermione was done with him. "Like King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Or something like that."

"Why do we have to learn how to use this hunk of metal anyway?" I asked, lifting the sword in my hand. "It's so . . . I don't know . . . _muggle_."

Hermione smiled. "We won't always be able to defend ourselves with magic, Fred."

"I guess not," I stood up and lifted the sword above my head. "Now I really _am_ your knight in shining armor, huh, Hermione?"

She giggled, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Just without the armor."

"Fred! Hermione! Since you're so fond of each other, why don't the two of _you_ show us how it's done?" Draco called from across the room. Kingsley had appointed him to be our trainer, and he turned about to be quite the army general. He was most certainly one of those loud, shout-in-your-face, bend till you break, drill sergeants.

Draco glared at us expectantly, waiting for us to take up our swords. Hermione sighed and unsheathed her sword and picked up her shield, and I followed suit. We walked side by side to the middle of the room and, with all eyes on us, began to circle one another. Hermione had a teasing smile on her face. I knew she could fight. She could fight well. These four weeks had been in her favor and she had proven she was surprisingly bloodthirsty (okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but she is quite the warrior. Ahh, my warrior princess).

"Are you going to stare at each other all day?" George called, a smirk on his face.

A split second later Hermione attacked. I caught her sword as it came down, the sound of metal-on-metal ringing through the room. And so the fight began.

. . .

* * *

_Hermione's P.O.V. _

Fred brought his sword down sharply, metal clanging with metal as I blocked his move. Laughing, I swiped at his open side. Fred twisted around and rammed his shield against my sword, the force of it knocking me off my feet and onto my back.

"Come on, Hermione, is that all you got?" he teased.

Without a word, I knocked his feet out from under him, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

Cheers erupted around the room. "GO, HERMIONE!"

I leapt to my feet, tightening my grip on my sword. "Stand up!" I said to Fred, pointing my sword threateningly at his throat, but with a teasing voice.

"Yes, dear," he said hurriedly, hauling himself to his feet.

I raced forward, jumping into the air and bringing my sword sharply down. Fred blocked it in the nick of time with his shield once again. I flipped over him and landed nimbly on my feet as everyone cheered around us.

I took two deadly swipes at Fred, ducking as his sword came overhead in defense. I swiped at his legs, and he jumped to avoid my sword.

"Not bad, sweetheart," he said, grinning at me as we resumed pacing in a circle.

"Nor are you, darling."

Thrust after thrust, block after block, Fred and I fought, neither of us breaking a sweat. Ever since drinking the potion and attaining our wings, we had found that we could do things we could never do before (besides fly, obviously).

Like before, I could _never_ have pictured myself sword fighting Fred (let alone being able to _lift _up a sword), but now it was second nature and extremely easy. I even had muscles! I felt great!

I attacked again, ramming him with my own shield, sending him keeling backwards and nearly falling over. He took up his sword and whacked my shield repeatedly, driving me back now.

"Look, honey, our first fight as a couple!" I said. George roared with laughter from the sidelines.

Fred grinned at me standing before him, and he slowly began to laugh with me. "You're right, my peach. I don't think this is healthy for our love!"

I swiped at him with my sword, but he brought his sword up and blocked it, but I drove him to his knees with all the force that I had. He kicked my legs out from underneath me and I went sprawling onto the ground (ironic, since I did the exact same thing to him). Fred got to his feet, kicking my sword out of my reach and pointing his own sword at my throat.

"I'm afraid I've won, Hermy!"

I stood back up slowly, his sword still pointed at me.

"Not yet, _love of my life_," I smirked. I ran at him and tackled him around the waist, knocking his sword out of his hand and bringing him to the ground. Rolling back onto my feet, I grabbed his sword and balanced the tip of it onto his stomach.

"One move and I'm afraid I'll have to skewer you."

Fred grinned at me.

His hand shot up and grabbed me firmly by the wrist. His foot kicked me in the gut as he flipped me over him, knocking me flat on my back. He jumped up and ran over to where my own sword lay forgotten on the other side of the make-shift arena. He spun around in time to block my new thrust.

So we fought again, metal clashing with metal, shield blocking sword.

"Must we fight, my love?" He asked me, laughing as I swiped at his head. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to kill me!"

"Maybe you _don't_ know any better!" I laughed as our swords crossed each other, forming an X in front of our faces. Yanking my sword away from his I attacked again, but he blocked it forcefully with his sword, knocking it clean out of my hand.

I heard everyone gasp.

"I win, love," said Fred, grinning. "No more surprises."

I rolled my eyes at him with a smile. "You got lucky."

"Maybe so, darling, maybe so," he said, shaking his head and laughing.

"That was pretty good," said Draco, walking towards us. "Your defenses were strong, and that was quick thinking on your part, Hermione. Not giving up even when you lost your weapon."

Hermione beamed at him. "I do try, Draco."

He smirked. "As for your flirting, Fred, I understand you were fighting your girlfriend, but you do realize that in a _real_ fight, it may not be wise to hold a nice conversation."

Fred bowed his head in mockery. "Yes, Sensei."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Lovegood! Weasley! Your turn!"

"Why do _I _have to fight Luna?" Ron complained, trudging forward and dragging his sword across the ground like a troll.

"Because I said so," said Draco, following Fred and I to the sidelines. Luna drifted across the arena, eyes still wandering around the hall with interest.

Her eyes landed on Ron, who was holding his sword in front of him, face determined.

"After you, Ronald," she said politely, but her eyes were cold, the obvious hostility pulsing around her surprising us. Luna Lovegood was out for _blood_.

Ronald shrieked something incomprehensible and then charged at Luna, raising his sword over his head.

The next thing that happened was so quick no one was even sure if they saw it correctly.

Luna swung her sword at Ron's, knocking it out of his hand, and without even breaking her stride, she brought it up and then swung the flat side of the blade down on top of Ron's head, effectively knocking him out cold. He groaned and slumped to the ground.

Luna casually sheathed her sword and skipped back towards us, humming.

We all sat there gaping at Ron's still form.

"SUPER LUNA!" bellowed George.

"MEGA LUNA!" added Fred, hoisting her onto their shoulders and parading her around the room.

"SUPER MEGA LUNA!" They sang together.

Ginny and I rolled our eyes at each other, smiles on our face.

Harry, meanwhile, was prodding Ron with his toe. "Uh . . . Ron? You still alive?" When he got no response, Harry shrugged and walked away, hands in his pockets and whistling happily.

. . .

* * *

_Fred's P.O.V._

Late that night, I was sitting at the kitchen table back at the Burrow, drinking a mug of hot chocolate with Mum.

"So how was training?" she asked me, looking curious.

I grinned at her. "I beat Hermione in a duel."

She raised an eyebrow. "How'd you manage that?"

"It was a muggle duel, Mum," I explained. "She would've murdered me if it was a _wizard _duel!"

"Hmmm," said Mum, looking over my head at something. I turned to see what she was looking at. It was her special Weasley Clock. I stood up and went to get it, bringing it back to my seat.

"I see you've added a couple of more people to the clock," I said, grinning at her. I began to count them, "Harry, Fleur, Teddy, Andromeda, Hermione, Audrey. . . ." I handed her the clock. "How did you make room for them? It's not exactly a huge clock."

"I did some fiddling," she said softly, her eyes fixed on the clock. "For some reason, everyone but Hermione is in mortal peril."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I said, eyes wide in surprise. I leaned across the table to peer at it upside down. "You're right."

Before I could cockily add, "It's because I'm her knight in shining armor," there was a frantic knock at the door.

"Who's calling at this hour?" said Mum, standing up and heading towards the door, just as Hermione came downstairs with Draco and George. Mum raised her eyebrows at us as she put her hand on the doorknob. Putting her ear to the door she asked, "Who is it?"

Someone answered, but only Mum could hear. "My word!" she exclaimed, throwing up the door and revealing . . . _Astoria Greengrass?_

Draco squeaked and ran into the living room.

"Why are you _here_?" Mum asked her, looking bewildered. Astoria was breathless, her blonde hair hastily put up in a bun on top of her head.

"I heard Draco was here! I asked Kingsley and he told me how to get here because I really need to see Draco because I realized that I --- never mind. Can I see him?" she asked, looking nervously at Mum.

"The question is if Draco is feeling well," said Hermione, eyebrows scrunched up as she stared at the door Draco had disappeared through. "I'll go make sure he's okay."

"Is he hurt?" Astoria asked nervously, looking worried.

"No, no, he's fine," said Hermione. "I'll be back in a minute."

Astoria looked around at us all and blushed.

"Hey, Astoria," said George, "I'm a Ninja!"

. . .

* * *

_Hermione's P.O.V._

I found Draco curled up in a ball in a corner of the living room.

"Draco? Are you all right?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as I knelt next to him.

"Merlin's pants, no!" he said in a hushed voice. "What is she _doing_ here?"

"She needs to talk to you. She's been worried about you."

"Why?" he asked, looking curious and forgetting momentarily to be scared out of his wits about the girl he was crazy about.

I shrugged. "I don't know. She just is. Go talk to her!"

"I can't, Hermione, I just _can't_!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, heaving him up with me. "Come on, Draco. You _will_ talk to her."

"No!" he said, weakly trying to pull himself out of my viselike grip.

"Yes, Draco," I said, pushing open the door to the kitchen. Astoria's head snapped up immediately and she leapt to her feet.

"Draco!" she said, a surprising delight on her face.

"Astoria," he said, his voice suddenly deep and manly. It made me want to laugh, but I didn't for Draco's sake.

"C-can I talk to you?" she asked, biting her lower lip in nervousness.

"If you must," he said stiffly. I nudged him in the side and he corrected himself, saying in much more welcome voice, "Of course, Astoria." She beamed at him and I heard his breath catch.

"Everybody out," Mrs. Weasley commanded, ushering us to the doors. "Let Draco have some quiet!"

Draco gave me a panicked look and I winked as Mrs. Weasley shoved me out the door.

. . .

* * *

_**Wow. A lot happened in this chapter! Ron got his butt kicked . . . **_**twice! **_**Fred and Hermione fought with SWORDS! Luna knocked out Ron, and now Astoria Greengrass showed up in the middle of the night asking for Draco. What will happen?**_

_**That, my readers, is for **_**me **_**to know and **_**you **_**to (eventually) find out!  
**__**-Indy**_

**_I have a challenge for you!  
_****_I need a SUPER GEORGE theme song!  
_****_Any ideas? Shoot me a REVIEW!_**

**_Most creative will win a HUG from ME! (and I met let you get a peek at my next chapter)_**


	9. Astoria

_**I decided to dedicate this chapter to Draco, because I feel he deserves his own chapter, and well, I'm a generous soul. I also thought it'd be cute to see him fall in love with Astoria. UGH! Once again not enough SUPER GEORGE! I'll just dedicate a chapter to HIM soon. Oh, remember! I want (it's more of a dire need, actually) a SUPER GEORGE THEME SONG! I don't want suggestions, I want WORDS AND LYRICS AND ALL TOGETHER AWESOMENESS!  
**__**But I really liked one Reviewer's idea ---I'll go back and check to see which one you are, I'm to lazy to find out right now--- who suggested it to be to the tune of Ghostbusters. DID THAT SPARK ANY IMAGINATION, REVIEWERS? I hope so. Start thinking about it. I won't dedicate a chapter to Super George until he has his own Theme Song.  
**__**-Indy  
**__**PLEEAAAASSSEEEEE think of a Theme Song. Do it for the KITTENS!**_

* * *

_**Untouchable  
**__**A Harry Potter Fan-fiction  
**__**By: Indigo March**_

_**Chapter Nine  
**__**Astoria**_

_**Hermione's P.O.V.**_

I'm such a rotten friend! I can _not_ believe I am _eavesdropping_ on _Draco_ and _Astoria_! But my curious nature got the best of me. Stupid must-know-all brain!

"Why are you here, Astoria?" I heard Draco ask in a some-what panicked voice. I could just imagine his eyes darting around the room for an escape route.

"I was worried sick about you!" she said, her voice etched with anger. "When I heard your father kicked you out—"

"He didn't kick me out. I left on my own free will—"

"Without _telling _me?" Astoria demanded.

"I didn't realize I _had_ to tell you."

"Draco, we're _betrothed,_ I'd _like _to know where you are!"

"Well, you never told me that!"

I smirked. They were having their first fight! Teehee!

Draco spoke again, his tone annoyed, "We're not married _yet_, Astoria. Stop treating me like an enslaved husband!"

Astoria didn't say anything, so I pressed an ear to the door just in case she was whispering.

I nearly screamed when someone suddenly wrapped their arms around my waist, but relaxed instantly when I realized it was Fred.

"Hermione! Eavesdropping?" he teased.

"Yes, now, shhh! Draco's about to proclaim his undying love!"

"Here, I brought you these," said Fred, handing me something I immediately recognized as Extendable Ears. I beamed at him and placed one end of the string just under the door and held the ear out so Fred and I could listen to the conversation that we weren't suppose to listen to.

"You said that like you didn't _want_ to get married," Astoria suddenly said, sounding close to tears. "I thought we . . . that _you_. . . ."

I imagined Draco's shocked face as Astoria burst into tears.

"Of . . . of _course_, I want to marry you, Astoria!" he said in a shaky voice. "I just . . . I just don't want to be _forced_ to marry you by my father!"

"What are you trying to say, Draco?"

"That I really, really, _really _like you, Astoria!" Draco blurted out. "Hermione claims I'm probably obsessed with you—"

"You _like_ me?" Astoria squeaked. Honestly, didn't he just _say_ that?

"Yes," said Draco, sounding horribly nervous. I looked at Fred over my shoulder and he smirked.

We heard the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and I figured Astoria was slowly standing up from the table. Draco was probably hyperventilating by now. Sure enough, I could hear his frantic breathing.

"Draco . . ." I heard Astoria say in a breathless voice. I knew what was coming! He was going to kiss her! Or . . . she was probably going to have to give him mouth-to-mouth because I had a feeling Draco was _this_ close to passing out due to a stroke or something.

Just then, to my immense horror, we heard the door crash open and a very loud, "SUPER GEORGE!" magnify around the whole house.

"GEORGE!" Draco roared, his shout followed by a mix of hexes, swear words, and something that sounded like "Hagrid's Butt-Quack."

We heard George yelp as Draco probably kicked his obnoxious butt out the door.

I heard footsteps and yanked the Extendable Ear away from the door, grabbed Fred's face and kissed him as Draco stormed out of the kitchen, leaving an ashen-faced Astoria behind.

I pulled away from Fred and watched worriedly as Draco stormed up the stairs.

"Crap!" I said, stamping my foot. "I should probably talk to him—"

"I'll go talk to him," said Fred, smiling at me dreamily. "That was some kiss, Hermy—"

"Oh, shut up!" I said with a smile, smacking him on the arm. "I didn't want it to seem like we were eavesdropping—"

"But we _were_ eavesdropping—"

"I'll go talk to Astoria," I cut him off, turning to the kitchen door. "Go talk to Draco!"

Upon entering the kitchen, I was shocked to find Astoria banging her head continually on the tabletop. I cautiously sat next to her at the table, feeling very awkward.

She ceased torturing herself and looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Not really," she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I can't believe Draco and I fought—"

"Fighting's all about being a couple," I said, nodding wisely. "Ron and I _used_ to fight _all_ the time. Then I dumped him by making out with his brother. Merlin, that sounds so wrong!"

Astoria gave me a watery smile.

I sighed, a smile creeping across my face. "I'm glad I finally got rid of Ron, you know? I knew I was in love with Fred, and that Ron and I would both get hurt if I stayed with him. But enough about me, tell me about you and Draco."

Astoria blushed. "Well, _I_ like _him_, and I _think_ he likes _me_—"

"That's an understatement, Astoria," I said, winking at her. "Draco is _obsessed _with you. You're all he talks about. He won't _shut up_."

"Really?" Astoria said in that same squeaky voice she had used when Draco said he _did indeed _like her. I nodded firmly.

"Yes."

"Then why did he run just now . . . ?"

"Because boys are stupid, duh," I said, rolling my eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which, if they'd just admit it, it was.

Astoria giggled. "They _can _be stupid sometimes, can't they?"

I nodded, a huge smile on my face. Astoria and I would get along just fine.

_**. . .**_

* * *

_**Fred's P.O.V.**_

I knocked on Bill's (Draco's) door, didn't wait for an answer, and threw it open and marched in with a grin on my face.

Draco was curled up on the bed, looking paler than usual and downright terrified.

"DRACO MALFOY!" I roared.

He jumped and slid right off the bed and onto the floor in an inglorious heap. He glared up at me from his position on the floorboards.

"What do you want, Fred?" he snapped, looking miserable as he hauled himself to his feet.

"Why'd you run out on Astoria?"

"None of your business."

"Did you kiss her?"

"What? No."

"Did you _nearly_ kiss her?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Did you, did you, did you? Did you?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"YOU DID!" I said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"But then George interrupted us!" he snarled, punching his pillow.

"Yeah, well, George will be George."

"Yeah, well, I just might kick his arse next time."

"Yeah, well, you do that."

"Stop it!" he moaned, burying his face into the pillows.

"NEVER! MUAHAHAHA!"

He threw a pillow and it hit me square in the face.

"Draco, listen," I said, my seriousness drawing his attention. I sat down in a chair at the desk and faced the bed. "Astoria likes you. A lot. You may have been too thick to notice that—"

"Astoria _likes_ me?" Draco said, his voice an octave higher. Honestly, didn't I just _say_ that?

"Yes!" I said impatiently. "I just hope you didn't blow it by storming out on her—"

Draco wasn't listening. He leapt to his feet and ran for the door, running smack into it when he failed to open it in his gusto.

Clutching his nose, eyes watering in pain, he forced himself to hold still long enough to turn the door knob. He glanced at me and I smirked. He rolled his eyes and then left the room.

I'm so awesome.

_**. . .**_

* * *

_**Hermione's P.O.V.**_

Mrs. Weasley, surprisingly, allowed Astoria to spend a couple of days at the Burrow so she and Draco could spend "quality time together."

Honestly, if Mrs. Weasley allowed anymore people to stay with us, she should just jump into a story book and call herself the old lady that lives in a shoe with fifty zillion kids, one dog, an old horse, thirty bajillion (not a number, made it up) pigs, an old goldfish that _really_ needs to kick the bucket soon, and a good for nothing husband that does nothing but sleep and fart.

Yeah, I can totally imagine that.

But back to Draco's disturbing love life!

I pushed Draco (none to gently, mind you) out the door and in Astoria's general direction in the overgrown garden where she was reading a tragic love story about a girl who loves a boy, who really loves her back, but the girl doesn't know, and is heartbroken because she doesn't know said boy returns her feelings – not that I've read that book or anything.

Wow, talk about a run-on sentence. Shrugs. Oh well.

"I can't, Hermione! I just can't!" cried Draco.

"Draco," I said in a sickly sweet voice, "if you don't ask her soon, she'll give up and go home and possibly cry herself to sleep. Heartbreak leads to suicide and none of us want that, now do we?"

Draco shook his head and I nodded wisely.

"Now be a dear and go ask the girl you've never even dated to marry you!"

Head hanging, he dragged his feet over to Astoria, who looked up and beamed at him, throwing the depressing love story onto the ground in an inglorious heap. Normally I would've been appalled by such mistreatment of books, but being around Fred Weasley has its perks, good or bad.

"Hello, Astoria," said Draco, his voice slightly higher than usual. I withheld a giggle. "I was wondering if I could ask you something—"

"Of course, Draco. You know that. You can ask me anything! I'd jump off a cliff if you asked me too! I'd skinny dip with the Giant Squid, I'd kiss Snape's dead corpse—"

Okay, okay, so I imagined the last couple of paragraphs. Except Draco's squeaky girl voice. That was his own fault entirely.

Astoria blinked up at him in concern, gently setting her book aside.

"What is it, Draco? You look pale –well, pal_er_— than usual. Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," he said in a tight voice, glancing at me. I nodded encouragingly.

He was going to do it! He was going to do IT!

Draco cleared his throat. "Astoria, these past couple of days we've spent a lot of time together—"

"Yes, I've really enjoyed it," she said, raising her eyebrows, probably concerned for his health.

"Well, and I've been thinking . . . maybe . . . before this war gets out of hand. . . ."

"Yes?"

"That you and I. . . ."

"Yes?!"

"Should . . . well . . . you know. . . ."

"YES?"

"Get . . . uh . . . married?"

Astoria fainted. Right there. Right there in Draco's arms. I mean, RIGHT THERE. She FAINTED. It was the cutest thing though. But she FAINTED! I thought things like that only happened in books and movies. I don't think I've ever seen anyone faint (besides Harry when he's around dementors, but that's a legit reason).

Draco looked at me in alarm, but before he could move a muscle, Astoria's head snapped up.

"That'd be great, Draco. Really. Let's get married."

Then she fainted. AGAIN.

She really shouldn't make a habit of that. I doubt it's good for the heart.

**. . .**

* * *

_**What a challenge I've made for myself!  
**__**Now I have to plan TWO weddings! Any pointers?  
**__**But don't expect any huge SHINDIGS, I'll probably just mention them in passing, like, "Oh, yeah, I just came back from the wedding. I have no idea how they plan to have their honeymoon when there's a huge WAR going on, but hey, if they want Hell Pixies screaming bloody murder while they're trying to 'enjoy' one another, that's their problem. Just saying." **_**"Fred!"  
**_**Yeah, I may do ONE wedding, and do the whole 'FRED!' thing for the other one. I'm to lazy to do both. I really am a lazy person. Who's wedding would you rather see anyway? You know, besides Fred and Hermione's. *Wink, Wink*  
**__**Well, Review!  
**__**-Indy  
**__**DO IT FOR THE KITTENS! (and George)**_


	10. Bubbles and Time

_**Previously (you know, before my flash drive broke into a ZILLION PIECES) this chapter was a short little fluffy thingy between George and Angelina. But I'm not even going to attempt to rewrite it, because it was perfect the way it was before, so alas, you shall never, ever, ever hear that cute little fluffy thingy. Too bad for you.**_

_**Instead, this chapter the ACTION begins! **_

_**-Indy**_

_**Untouchable  
**__**A Harry Potter Fan-Fiction  
**__**By: Indigo March**_

_**Chapter Ten  
**__**Bubbles and Time**_

The ridiculously short, bearded man scurried across the vast hall, the flickering of the lantern light casting his shadow on the rough cavern walls.

Eerie music echoed through the silence around the short, bearded man, giving him chills and making his flaming red hair stand on end.

Finally, his short little legs reached the bottom of the steps leading up to the giant pipe organ, where a large, terrifying man sat at the bench, his fingers flying across the keys, blasting his horrible music around the dead-silent throne room.

Grumbling, the short, bearded man scurried up the steps, and when he reached the top, he was winded and his legs ached horribly. Gulping down air, he hastily bowed to the man before him, stepping on his long beard in the process and tripping, sprawling at his Master's feet.

"Get up, you worthless creature!" the terrifying man bellowed, his voice echoing painfully loud around the room. The haunting music abruptly stopped, a deafening silence falling around them.

The small man scrambled to his feet, quivering under the cold gaze of the man before him. The wizard stood over seven feet tall, his face hidden under a mask the shape of a skull. Thick black armor dressed him and a huge granite sword hung at his side, a billowing black cape trailing behind him.

The small man bowed again. "The Hell Pixies are assembled, my lord."

Beneath the mask, the Dark Knight grinned maliciously. "Excellent, Chumkin. Leave me."

Chumkin bowed again and then scurried down the stairs as the Dark Knight turned back to the organ. Fingering the keys, he sat back down.

It was time.

**. . .**

* * *

_**Fred's P.O.V.**_

I was wiping down the front counter in the shop, chatting the time away with George who was shelving products, when the door suddenly flew open, crashing against the wall.

"Sorry, folks, we're closed!" I called, not seeing who it was. George hopped off the ladder he was standing on and dusted off his hands on his pants, coming over to stand next to me.

"Who's there?" he called. No one answered, but we could hear them bumbling around. We exchanged a look, then drew our wands and made our way down the split aisle leading to the front door. Silently, I gestured for him to go left while I went right. He nodded and I lost sight of him as I turned down the right aisle.

The sound of boxes being torn down from the shelves had me holding my breath and clenching my wand tighter. I heard the murmur of low voices arguing and I strained my ears, trying to catch what they were saying.

"The Weasley twins," I heard one of them mutter. "Push-overs. They're not a threat. Jokers."

"I don't know, Aldosta," the other said. There were two of them, I gathered. "Must be pretty intelligent to come up with all of this gear. I heard Moldy-butt used their products for his Death Eaters."

"Bull Screwt!" said the one named Aldosta. "They're about as bright as my left pinky toe."

"Pretty stupid then," I said, jumping back from behind the shelves. The two burly wizards whirled around to face me, the boxes of Instant Darkness Powder tumbling from their arms. Before either could raise their wands, I had disarmed the large one named Aldosta. The second, a skinny, pimply one that looked barely older than me, raised his wand, but George came flying out of nowhere, shoving him in the back and sending him knocking into Aldosta, both tumbling to the ground. George and I nodded once to each other and then spread our wings out, rising into the air and looking menacingly awesome.

"You picked the wrong twins to mess with," said George.

"The wrong twins, indeed," I agreed. Aldosta and his gangly friend gawked at us for one second before their faces turned into malicious grins.

"So old Chummy was right," Aldosta snarled, chuckling darkly. "Kingsley's got his own cronies. Won't the missus be pleased!"

"What are you talking about?" George asked, throwing me a look.

"Congratulations, Sneezleys!" said the pimply one. "You have the honor of meeting your first Hell Pixies!"

The two of them stood up slowly and dramatically and unfurled two sets of leathery black wings. They were the ugliest things I had ever seen. As we watched, wide eyed and disgusted, their faces morphed, the cheek bones jutting out and their teeth elongating into fangs.

"What are you? Leeches?" George demanded, face twisted up in disgust.

"Our Lord added a couple ingredients of his own, Weasel-bee. Nice, no?" Aldosta said, his voice now deep and raspy.

"No. One. Calls. Me. _Weasel-bee_!" I snarled, launching myself at Aldosta. Caught by surprise, I managed to shove him against the shelf and boxes thundered down on us.

"FRED!" George cried out in alarm. A second later he was in close hand-to-hand combat with the scrawny Hell Pixie, who proved to be much stronger than previously thought. George roared like a monster and punched the Hell Pixie in the face, but then cried out in pain, clutching his hand and staring at his bloodied knuckles. I, meanwhile, was in a fierce wrestling match with the huge Hell Pixie Aldosta, avoiding his razor sharp fangs and his claws (yep, he had claws. Weird, huh?). _We_ didn't have claws!

Aldosta suddenly whipped out a wand and shouted something in a language I didn't recognize. A flash of dark red light erupted from his wand and encircled us as a ring. Aldosta and the other Hell Pixie seemed to simply dissolve into the suddenly dark room, leaving George and I encircled by a strange, glowing red wall.

George and I shared a look, clearly perplexed. Shrugging, George ran forward, intending to run headlong into the strange force field. I held my breath, waiting for the impact.

George hit the force field straight on and was immediately knocked backwards, slamming into me and sending us both sprawling onto the ground.

"Great, just great!" I spat, pounding my fists on the pulsing red wall, the odd sound my fists made on the field ringing in my ears. "How're we gonna get out? What the hell _is _this?"

"If you ask me, I'd say it's some sort of prison," George said, gazing at it in interest. He ran a finger along the pulsing red shield. "Interesting."

"I don't care how interesting it is!" I snapped, rolling my eyes. "We've gotta get out and warn the others that this Dark Knight freak is on the move!"

George merely rubbed his chin, staring at the wall. "Have you got your wand on you?"

I checked my pockets and then swore under my breath when I saw it lying just outside the shield. "It's two feet away!" I said, dropping to my knees and pushing against the shield keeping me away from the precious stick I depended on so much.

George checked his own pockets. "Now where did mine go?" He muttered to himself as he patted his pants pockets. "Ah! We're in luck!"

"You found your wand?" I asked excitedly.

"No! I found my sandwich! It was here all this time!" I watched with disgust as he shoved half of the ham sandwich he had found in his back pocket. No telling how long it had been there. "Want some?" he asked, offering me the other half. I shook my head.

"No, George. I don't want your damn sandwich."

"Watch your language, Freddy."

I rolled my eyes and stood up from where I was kneeling on the floor. "We need to find a way out of here."

"No, der, Sherlock."

"Shut up, George," I said absentmindedly as I ran a hand across the pulsing shield. "What would Hermione do?"

"Why don't you ask her?" George asked.

I rolled my eyes again and turned to him. "Because she's not _here_, George—"

George silently pointed to something behind me and I turned around. Hermione was standing there, eyebrows raised as she took in the wreckage of the aisle and George and I trapped in a strange glowing thingy.

"Um . . . hi?" she asked, giving me a questioning look.

"HERMIONE!" I exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!"

"Me too?" she asked uncertainly. "Care to explain?" she said, gesturing towards the field.

"Oh, we were attacked. No big deal," I said, waving my hand in a disinterested fashion.

"Attacked?!" she shouted, eyebrows scrunched up adorably. "Are you hurt?"

Before I could warn her, she had run forward. I expected her to collide into the barrier, but she ran straight through and into my arms, the red wall making a peculiar squelching sound and jiggling like Jell-O as her body passed effortlessly through it.

"Wh—?" said George, hurrying forward and shoving against it with his shoulder, failing to pass through. "How'd you do that?" he asked Hermione, who was checking me over for injuries. Finding nothing more than scrapes and bruises, she turned to frown at George.

"What do you mean?"

"The shield. How'd you get through it?"

She looked from him to the pulsing red shield behind him. Her frown deepened as she walked forward and passed through it once more, the same squelching sound accompanying her. She turned to stare at us, looking terribly confused.

"I have no idea! How _odd_!"

I walked forward and stood next to George, placing my palms on the shield and pushing against it. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at the doors.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

A silver otter soared out of her wand and out of the shop.

Hermione, shocked, stared at her wand. "That's never happened so easily!" She turned and smiled sheepishly at me. "I was thinking about you, Fred."

I grinned at her. "I have that effect on most people."

She blushed with pleasure and George cleared his throat.

"Yeah, hey, remember that time we were trapped in that red force field thingy? Yeah, well, it's still that time. Please help us, you diseased child. I've got to pee, and I don't really want to do it in front of Fred—or you, for that matter—and I especially don't want it all over the floor. Who'd you call anyway?"

"Angelina. I passed her in the Leaky Cauldron. She might be able to help."

I noticed George had gone very pale. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but he was very interested in his shoes all of a sudden.

"Hey, Herms, can you hand me my wand?" I asked Hermione.

"Mine too," George mumbled, his voice suddenly tight.

She retrieved our wands from the floor and passed easily through the barrier once more and handed them to us.

"This is too bizarre!" she said as she retreated from the shield once more. She poked it and it jiggled at her touch. She smirked. "It makes a funny noise! _Boing_!"

I smiled at her. She was so cute sometimes.

Just as quickly as it had come, her smile was replaced by a serious frown. "Who attacked you?" she asked sternly.

"Hell Pixies," George said with a smirk. Hermione's mouth dropped open. George nodded. "Yerp. Lord What's-his-face's followers. They were complete dorks—"

"The one who you so effectively punched in the face was. Aldosta was _huge_!" I added.

George nodded and cradled his hand tenderly. "Hermione, I think they're stronger than us."

Hermione only frowned, a worried expression on her face.

The door to the shop flew open and George let out a girlish squeak and threw himself on the ground, covering his head with his hands, his rump in the air.

Angelina rushed in, eyes wild. "What happened? Is George okay?"

Hermione and I exchanged glances. Angelina gawked at the shield surrounding us. She pointed at it. "What's _that_?"

"I was hoping you'd have some idea," Hermione said. "I can get in and out of it, but the twins can't."

"Did . . . did you try pulling them out?"

"No," Hermione admitted. "I didn't want to risk them getting hurt. They could probably get stuck halfway if I let go of them—"

Angelina nodded. "I see what you mean."

She stepped forward and tentatively put her hand through the shield. It went straight through. She winked at Hermione, seized a fistful of my shirt and yanked me forward. My forehead smacked against the shield.

"Birdies!" I said, my eyes crossing as I slumped to the ground.

"Oops!" said Angelina, attempting to hide the grin on her face but failing miserably. I clutched my head as I curled up in the fetal position.

"Oh, Fred, are you okay?!" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Just peachy, thanks for asking," I moaned, smacking a hand to my pounding forehead.

"I seriously have no idea what to do," said Angelina.

I raised my wand and pointed it at the shield and fired a random spell. The jet of white light ricocheted off the shield and I ducked for cover next to George, who had been hiding his face from Angelina, who had ignored his presence so far.

"Oh, what are we going to do? I don't recognize this spell, I've never seen anything like it!" said Hermione, wringing her hands in agitation. She raised her wand and tried banishing it, but that didn't help. She began muttering spells under her breath, and each time one hit the shield it pulsed wildly and flashed an odd blue color. "This is so weird!"

"They spoke in a language I didn't recognize, if that helps," I said, peeking up cautiously. The spell I fired was still bouncing all around our little bubble of energy.

"What do you think, George?" Hermione asked. He gave a muffled reply, his face pressed against the floor to avoid looking at Angelina, who was walking circles around the bubble. "What? Sorry, couldn't understand that."

His muffling became more incomprehensible the louder he moaned.

"Never mind," Hermione sighed.

George's head snapped up. "I STILL HAVE HALF MY SANDWHICH!" he cried. We all watched as he shoved the other half of the sandwich into his mouth. Shaking her head, Angelina went back to ignoring him.

"I'll shoot a patronus to Kingsley and inform him of what's going on," said Hermione, clearing her throat and pointing it at the door once more. _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Her silver otter shot through the door once more. Hermione sighed happily. "At least _something's_ working out today!"

I sat down cross-legged on the ground, resting my back against the shield.

Hermione suddenly gasped. "I just thought of something!" She pointed her wand at the shield and recited a spell I didn't recognize. I watched in amazement as she dragged her wand through the air, cutting a circle in the shield and pulling it apart to create a space large enough for George and me to hop through.

"Come on, George!" I said, scrambling to my feet. I backed up a couple of feet and took a running start, diving through the hole and then rolling to my feet. George followed suit, and just as he was jumping through the hole, it suddenly closed in and he was trapped, out of the shield chest up and the rest still locked in.

_"Shoot!"_ he said, snapping his fingers and straining against the pulsing wall.

"I'm so sorry, George!" said Hermione, looking distressed. She raised her wand again and redid the spell, cutting a circle around him. She pulled the field back, and I said urgently, "Use the force, George! Use the force!"

George reached his hand towards me, "Help me, Obi-Wan!"

Hermione laughed as I pulled George out of the shield. "You two have way too much free time."

"Well, Dad recently discovered the Telly-fision—" ("Television, Fred," Hermione corrected)"—yeah, that. And we all watched Star Wars."

"All of them, Hermy," said George. "_All_ of them! Princess Leia is _hot_!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I'm gonna miss it," George said sadly, reaching out and stroking the shield lovingly. "It was really quite homey in there!"

"Hey," Hermione suddenly said. "Where's Angelina?"

I looked around. "She was here a minute ago . . ."

Simultaneously, Hermione and I looked at George. "What's going on between the two of you?"

"N-nothing!" he said too quickly, blushing a deep red.

"Oh, really?" said Hermione, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, really!" he said, eyes darting around the room. "Look, there she is!"

Angelina reappeared from behind a shield. "Oh, George, you go out!" she exclaimed, rushing forward. She froze once she was in front of him, the smile on her face fading as she looked up at his towering frame.

Hermione and I once again exchanged looks. What was going on between them?

"Uh . . . yeah. Thanks to Hermione—"

He was interrupted by a familiar silver-white Lynx darting into the shop and stopping in front of us.

Kingsley's deep voice echoed around them in the eerie silence. "Calling an emergency meeting. If you still haven't gotten the twins out, call Draco. He may know what to do. Return to the Burrow as soon as possible."

Hermione sighed deeply. "To the Burrow then."

We both stared at George and Angelina, who were gazing at each other. Hermione and I exchanged smirks this time.

"Honestly, kiss her and be done with it, George!" I said. "The sexual tension is suffocating us!"

George and Angelina both blushed, but Hermione and I didn't stick around for their reactions. We apparated on the spot.

_**.//.//.//.//.**_

* * *

_**Hermione's P.O.V.**_

When Fred and I arrived at the Burrow, we found everyone in the living room sitting in silence as Kingsley paced up and down in front of them. He turned at the sound of the kitchen door swinging closed behind us and visibly relaxed.

"Where's George—?"

George entered the room with Angelina, his face its normal color. However, his neck was very red.

"What's up, Kingsy?" Fred asked as we settled down on the couch and he casually draped his arm across my shoulders, completely ignoring Ron's scowl.

Kingsley took a deep breath and looked at each and every one of us.

"As you all have guessed, the Dark Knight is on the move."

"I thought he's _been_ 'on the move,' for months now," said Ginny, looking confused.

"Well, I guess you could say he is on the move _again_. Fred and George were attacked and imprisoned in their own shop by Hell Pixies—"

_"What?" _said Mrs. Weasley, eyes wide with worry. "Oh, Fred, George! Are you all right?!"

"We're fine, Mom!" said George, laughing lightly as he brushed his mother's hand away from his cheek.

"Please do not interrupt me," Kingsley said calmly, putting a hand over his eyes. He opened his eyes again and stared hard at them. "Hear me when I say this.

"The Dark Knight is planning an attack. But he's not targeting Muggles. He's targeting Purebloods."

_**.//.//.//.//.**_

* * *

_**Eh . . . not the most dramatic cliffhanger, at least not in my opinion. Ah well!**_

_**Oh, before I forget!**_

_**If you're interested, you can add me on MySpace (if you've got one, obviously). I only got one friend, and that's TOM. But I don't really care. I just made a MySpace because I was bored and needed something to keep me busy. It was either that, or staring at pictures on Google, which I do WAY too much already. I'm also on Facebook, so you can look me up or whatever. Just a suggestion. **_

_**Remember, I'd still like a SUPER GEORGE THEME SONG! Remember the KITTENS!**_

_**Anyway! That's **__**!  
**__**(insert Ch. Here!)**_

_**-INDY**_

_**Pahweese? Theme Song? I've sort've thrown my own little one together, but I like varying ideas!**_


	11. Ambushed

_**A/N: Could it be?**_

_**I must inform you that, regrettably, this is the end of Part One. I decided to have a Part Two and stuff and take a break from this story. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't hate me! I've just been really stressed lately and overloaded with both this story and **_**The Heart's Most Unwanted Desire****, **_**and school, and nerds, and Halloween, and to top it all off, I'll be gone for about a week and I don't know if I can find a computer (with or without internet) to write my fics. Another reason this is late, friends! I don't know if it's Writer's Block or I've just been too lazy to write this chapter. I've actually been looking forward to this chapter, but I've just been slacking off lately. Bad, Indy!**_

_**I'll try to not take TOOOOOOOOOOOO long to update. But knowing how it is on Fanfiction, you guys most likely have a TON of other stories you're probably reading all at the same time—I myself have over fifteen or so fanfics I have really neglected these past few months. So, yes. **_**Untouchable**_** is being—gulp—put on hold.**_

_**Untouchable  
**__**A Harry Potter Fan-fiction  
**__**By: Indigo March**_

_**Chapter Eleven  
Ambushed**_

**A Park  
****3:27 pm**

"Does anyone have a twenty on Potter and Weasley?"

Aldosta pulled the cap low over his eyes, nodding briefly at his partner, Brooks, who was leaning on the trunk of a park tree, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"They're comin' now, Aldosta," came Brooks's voice over the "bug" in his ear. It was some muggle invention Aldosta thought was crap. Its continuous buzzing in his ear gave him a migraine. If he had a death wish, he would've ripped it out of his ear long ago, but it was necessary to keep it, so he could communicate with his fellow Hell Pixies stationed around the park.

"I'm moving closer," another Hell Pixie's, one named Moorgate's, voice came over the strange piece of plastic in Aldosta's ear.

As Moorgate obviously moved closer to Potter and Weasley, their voices came over the "bug," so Aldosta heard everything that was said.

"—you know why we can't tell Mum, Harry!" the girl, Ginny, was saying in exasperation.

"Why not?" Potter asked, not bothering to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"She'll go all gung ho on us!"

"Gung ho?"

"You know what I mean," she said, sounding embarrassed. Aldosta smirked. "I just . . . don't exactly want the whole Wizarding world at our wedding."

"Then tell her that! Tell her you want a _small_ wedding."

"Do we move in, Aldosta?" Moorgate's voice asked him.

Aldosta tapped his chest, tugged on his ear, itched his nose and wagged his eyebrows.

"Are you okay, boss?" Brooks's voice asked him, sounding worried.

Aldosta rolled his eyes and repeated the process, a glare on his face.

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" came Moorgate's voice.

Aldosta pounded on his chest, yanked on his ear, scratched his nose, and lifted his eyebrows up and down dramatically.

"Not followin' you, boss," they said simultaneously.

Aldosta rolled his eyes. "ADVANCE, YOU NIMRODS!"

A passing old lady glared suspiciously at him as she shuffled past, muttering, "Disrupting the peace . . . stupid young snipper-snapper."

Ignoring her, he began to jog down the path towards where Brooks and Moorgate were advancing on Harry and Ginny.

At that very moment, Harry happened to be becoming more and more annoyed with Ginny's stubbornness.

"I don't see the problem with standing up to your Mum, Ginny—"

"Did you hear that?" she said suddenly, cutting him off abruptly. She stood up from her place on the bench. Harry stopped pacing in front of her as he, too, stopped to listen. They were in a secluded part of the park, so unusual sound was, well, _unusual_.

"What do you hear?" he asked quietly.

Ginny tilted her head to the side. "Running."

She suddenly gasped, staring wide-eyed at something behind him. Harry whirled around, raising his arm to shield his face as the masked man leapt towards him, fist flying towards his nose.

Harry caught his fist in his hand, gritting his teeth as the strength of his assailant drove him back. The Hell Pixie swung back his other fist and Harry hurriedly brought up his other hand to catch it before it could inflict damage to his face.

"Ginny—run!"

"I'm a little preoccupied, Harry!" she yelled, ducking out of the way of a flash of red light from her opponent's wand. She whipped out her wand and shouted, _"STUPIFY!"_

As if in slow motion, she watched her opponent fall to the ground. Grinning victoriously, she turned to Harry, the smile immediately being replaced with a grimace of horror as she watched another Hell Pixie latch himself onto Harry.

"Ginny—_RUN!"_

"HARRY!"

There was the unmistakable _pop_ as Harry and his two assailants disappeared into the unknown.

**/././././**

**Diagon Alley  
****3:32 pm**

George was stalking Angelina Johnson. Well, _he_ didn't call it stalking. He called it observing-then-ducking-out-of-sight-when-hot-chick-looks-around-suspiciously.

He followed her into the Leaky Cauldron—inconspicuous, of course—and sat at a table a few feet away from her.

Whistling innocently, he ordered a Butterbeer, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"_George Weasley_, is that _you_?"

George looked up, startled, and found himself staring into the dark blue eyes of Alicia Spinnet.

"Oh, hey, Alicia!"

"And _Angelina_? I haven't seen you guys since—well—the war."

Angelina looked up at the sound of her name and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at George. But she came over anyway and sat next to him and Alicia.

"What have you two been up too? Well, obviously George has been working at his joke shop—"

"Actually, Alicia, we're joining another war."

"_What?"_ she said, eyes the size of dinner plates. "There's _another_ one? Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"You were busy being a healer," said Angelina, shrugging.

"I still would've liked to be involved! I could be your personal healer, or something."

"Talk to Kingsley Shacklebot—"

"The _Minister_? Of _Magic_?"

"The one and only," said George, winking flirtatiously at her. Angelina scowled at him. "What?"

"Nothing," she said coldly.

George raised his eyebrows, but his heart gave a strange flutter at Angelina's apparent jealousy.

"What are you doing here anyway, George?" Angelina asked nonchalantly, her eyes darting from his to the cup of Butterbeer in her hand.

Alicia waved over the bartender and ordered her own drink, choosing to act oblivious to the tension between her two friends.

"I—uh—needed a drink."

"Mmm hmm?"

"I wasn't stalking you!" he blurted out.

Angelina's eyes widened in shock. "You were _stalking_ me?"

"No, I said I _wasn't_ stalking you—"

"But you said it quickly, meaning you _were_ stalking me."

"I—well—er—not—"

"Why were you stalking me, George?" she asked, smiling now.

"Dinner!" he shouted. "I WANT TO HAVE DINNER WITH YOU!"

"Guys, not to interrupt this carefully planned proposal of dinner, but do you hear something?" Alicia asked.

"Hear what?"

"Ticking."

"Ticking—?"

Simultaneously, the three turned to look behind them at the bar, where the sound was coming from.

George's eyes widened and he jumped over the table, knocking the two girls to the floor and shielding them, just as a huge explosion ripped through the air.

**/././././**

_**Fred's P.O.V.  
**_**Weasley Wizard Wheezes  
****3:38 pm**

Everyone heard—more like _felt_—the explosion. I jumped down off the ladder I was on and while I ran toward the front doors of the shop I was tearing off my worker's smock.

Lee jogged up next to me and together we joined the throng flooding onto the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. My eyes widened in shock at the sight of fire billowing out of the busted windows of the Leaky Cauldron. Smoke was everywhere, casting Diagon Alley into the dark. As we watched, Ministry officials apparated to the scene, trying to contain the fire with their wands.

"Come on, Lee! They need our help!"

But before we could move, two soot-covered females I knew came running towards us, terror written on their faces.

"Fred!" Angelina cried, as she threw her arms around me and broke down into sobs. Alicia also threw her arms around me.

"You guys were in _there—?"_

"Fred!" Angelina choked again. "It's George!"

My heart sank right down to my feet. "George?" I repeated weakly.

She leaned back, nodding, her tear-filled eyes bearing into mine. "He's _gone_!"

"D-dead?" I sputtered.

Angelina shook her head violently. "No! Just . . . _gone_."

And then it began to rain.

**/././././**

**At the Burrow:  
****3:42 pm**

It was raining and Molly was becoming increasingly more worried. Just moments before, the hands on her clock that read _Harry _and_ George_ had suddenly landed on _Mortal Peril_. She watched with bated breath as they briefly landed on _traveling_ before once more returning to _Mortal_ _Peril_.

As if in a dream, she set down the clock, staring out the rain-washed window.

Just then, Hermione came down the stairs, a book in her hand.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Weasley—" she fell silent upon seeing her wrought face. "What's the matter?"

Wordlessly, Molly showed her the clock.

Hermione took the clock into her hands, staring silently at it. She gave a small gasp as the hand that read _Fred_ landed on _traveling,_ and steadily watched its progress around the clock until it landed on _Home_.

The fireplace erupted with green flames and Hermione whirled around and watched Fred step out of the fireplace.

"George!" he choked.

Hermione, shocked to see his tear-stained face, rushed forward.

"Fred, what happened?"

"An explosion—Leaky Cauldron—_George!"_

Molly stood up from the table, her eyes wide and fearful. "Fred, tell us what happened!"

They helped him into a seat at the table. He buried his face in his hands. Hermione rubbed his back soothingly.

"There was an explosion—I don't know how it happened exactly—but apparently George was there with Angelina and Alicia when it happened. The girls are all right, but George—" he stopped, looking pained.

Molly's hands flew to her ears. "No. Don't say it! Don't _say_ it!"

"He's not dead, Mum," he said quietly. "At least, not that we know of."

"What do you mean, Fred?" Hermione asked quietly.

"He's just _gone_, Hermione. Angelina—after she calmed down—told me that George somehow knew what was going to happen, _right_ before the bomb went off. He threw himself over the table and shielded her and Alicia from the explosion. She told me they were knocked unconscious, and when they came to, the building was on fire and George was gone. No body . . . no _anything."_

Before either Hermione or Molly could react, the fire roared to life again and Ginny appeared, hair wild and eyes blood shot.

"Mum!" she cried. "Harry's been _taken_!"

"Taken?" Hermione and Mrs. Weasley asked at the same time.

"Yes! We were attacked! Hell Pixies!"

"What's with all the yelling?!" Ron roared, pounding down the stairs and announcing his existence to the world.

Fred jumped up from the table, pulling out his wand and pointing it right between Ron's eyes, all so fast no one had time to blink.

"Shut up, Ron!"

"Fred!" Hermione shouted, grabbing his arm. "It's okay!"

He relaxed at her touch and slowly lowered his wand.

"What's happened?" Ron asked, noticing the seriousness of the situation. "Where's Harry?"

They all looked at Ginny. She opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly a large groan made them all start.

Ginny suddenly blushed. "Sorry. I forgot about my new friend."

They all watched in amazement as she hurried back to the fireplace and reached into the still-glowing flames. She groped for something and then yanked hard.

A full grown man fell through the fireplace, hands and feet bound and taped across the mouth.

"Mum, Fred, Hermione, I'd like you to meet Mr. Brooks."

And there, right in front of them, was the same lanky boy who had broken into Fred and George's shop. He looked around at them all wildly.

"Ginny! What have you done?" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry and I were in the park when we were ambushed by three goons, one of which, is right _here_," she kicked Brooks for emphasis. "While Harry was being attacked by two of them, I got _this_ disgrace."

Brooks shot her a glare.

"I questioned him, but he wouldn't break."

"Why'd you question him?" Fred asked.

Ginny frowned at him. "To find out where they took Harry, of course. The same guys probably got George, too."

"Well, in that case!" said Fred, seizing Brooks by the front of his jacket. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER, YOU SON OF CENTAUR?!"

Brooks pointed at his taped mouth, rolling his eyes.

Fred ripped it off violently and everyone gathered winced. Brooks's face turned very red as he held in a scream of pain.

"Now, _talk_!"

"I can't," said Brooks calmly. "It's not my choice."

"What do you mean it's not your choice?" Fred demanded. "Tell us!"

"I told you. I _can't_. Trogart forbids—"

"Who's _Trogart_?" asked Hermione.

Brooks looked at her in disbelief. "You don't know who _Trogart_ is? He's the living _devil_, is what he is!"

Hermione smirked. "Nope. Never heard of him."

Brooks whistled. "Dang. Maybe he's not as popular as he'd like us all to believe."

"Is . . . is he the Dark Knight?" Ginny asked, eyes wide.

"As a matter o' fact, he is," said Brooks, wincing as if he was remembering something painful. He looked at Fred. "D'you mind puttin' me down, mate?"

Fred, who still held him up by the collar, put him down on the floor, grumbling.

"So," said Brooks, rubbing his hands together. "Yous interested in findin' your friends—"

"Yes," Fred said kindly, "and obviously, you can't help us. So we're going to have to kill you."

He—along with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley—pointed their wands at Brooks, who was warming his hands on the fire. He casually turned to face them and to warm his back side. He smiled.

"Why's that?"

"Because we can't have you running off to Lord Dryfart and telling him where we live. Now can we?" Fred asked venomously.

Brooks grinned. "Dryfart. Good one."

"Stop distracting me from wanting to kill you!" snapped Fred. "I poke you with my stick!"

"Oh, yeah," said Hermione sarcastically and rolling her eyes, "that was _very_ intimidating, Fred."

"I agree with her," said Brooks, gesturing towards Hermione.

"Give us a reason not to kill you," said Ginny.

"I may not be able to _tell_ you where your friends are—for I was sworn to secrecy—but I can _show_ you."

**/././././**

**The Dark Knight's Lair  
3:42 PM**

"You know, Harry? Being kidnapped isn't all it's cracked up to be," said George, feeling lightheaded as all the blood rushed to his brain.

"No? What gives you that idea?" said Harry sarcastically, desperately trying to keep his glasses from sliding off his sweaty nose. "What could possibly be more entertaining than being hung upside down above a boiling vat of acid?"

"You've got a point there," said George, looking down at the bubbling cauldron that was steadily growing larger as they were lowered down. "Well, to past the time, do you want to play 'I Spy'?"

"No, I don't want to play 'I Spy'!" Harry snapped.

"I spy, with my little eye . . . something . . . green!"

"I'm _not_ playing, George!"

"Something _green!"_ he insisted, rocking back and forth impatiently. Harry's head was jostled as they swung dangerously above the vat of acid, the chain tied around them cutting into his skin. "Come on, Harry! Something _green_."

Harry sighed. "The acid."

"How'd you know?!"

"It's the only thing green for miles."

"My shirt's green!" George pointed out.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I sorta have my back to you, George."

This was true, for Harry and George were tied back to back and were hanging above a boiling vat of acid.

"Good point. Your turn, Harry!"

"Will you shut up if I play?"

"No promises!"

"I just rolled my eyes at you, George."

"Har-_ry_!" he whined.

"Fine! I spy with my little eye something _black_!"

"That's too easy!" George complained. "Everything's black in here!"

"Exactly. This is stupid."

"Then let's play 'Would you Rather'."

"Let's not."

"Would you rather . . . have sex with Professor Sprout or marry Rita Skeeter?"

"What kind of question is that?" Harry demanded. "That's disgusting!"

"Well? What would you rather do?"

"Neither!" said Harry, shuddering.

"Answer, Harry! Answer! It is your destiny!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top, accompanied by banana pieces, sprinkles, chocolate syrup, nuts—"

Harry sighed. "Will you shut up if I answer?"

"_Maybeeeee!"_

Harry groaned. "Well, if I married Rita Skeeter, I couldn't marry Ginny, but if I had—_intimate reaction—_with Sprout, I'd be emotionally scarred for life."

"So which would it be?" George asked.

"Can I divorce Rita?"

"Nope!" said George happily.

"Then I'd probably—as gross as it is—do the other thing."

George howled with laughter, but was abruptly cut off as their chain jerked violently lower and they now felt the heat emitting off of the acid. It smelt—_oddly_—like _baby_ powder.

"My turn," said Harry, completely ignoring the noxious fumes coming off of the cauldron. "Would you rather . . . eat dog poo or kiss Ron?"

"Easy. Eat dog poo."

"You must really hate Ron."

"Nah. I just really like dog poo."

Harry began to gag and George roared with laughter.

"So . . . are we going to, like, die?" said George as he felt the tips of his hair singe.

"Seems like it," said Harry, who never had been thankful for being shorter than any Weasley male, but was now very glad of it.

His glasses slipped off his face and he watched in horror as they splashed into the cauldron and immediately melted into the acid.

"Hey—I can see!" he shouted.

"What?" said George.

"I can see perfectly clear!"

"Really?" said George, sounding not-at-all interested.

"Yeah! How strange—" he suddenly sneezed, causing their chain to wobble dangerously. George felt his ears being to ring painfully loud and he suddenly shouted, "Harry! We're about to fall!"

Harry sneezed again and George looked up in horror as their metal chain broke clean in half at the force and they fell towards the bubbling acid—

"LEAN LEFT!" George roared, kicking his feet and causing himself and Harry to change direction. They hit the side of the cauldron, causing it to rock dangerously and slop acid over the side. Harry landed on the rough stone floor and fell flat on his face, George on top of him, legs twitching like a cockroach flipped onto its back.

"Can't—_breathe_!" Harry's muffled voice said from beneath George.

"Sorry, mate. I can't exactly get up!" said George, struggling to kick himself up karate style. "We're sort of tied together."

Harry sneezed violently again and they shot up into the air and landed painfully on their sides a few feet away.

"What the !#$ was _that_?" George shouted.

"I don't—_**ACHOOO**_!"

They rocketed up into the air and collided with the side of the cavern wall, George's face being smacked against the rough stone. Harry regained his footing and George stepped away from the wall, feeling his cheek aching painfully from the collision. Since he was taller than Harry, Harry's feet now dangled a few inches above the ground and George was forced to carry his weight.

"Now, how do we get out of here?" George asked him.

"I think we should first try to get out of these chains. Do you have your wand, by any chance?"

"Nope. How about you just power sneeze again and create an exit?"

"Haha. Very funny, George. A-a-a—"

George, sensing it coming, slammed Harry against the wall, just as he sneezed violently. The force of his nasal power blasted a hole into the wall.

"Merlin, Harry! I wasn't serious about the 'creating an exit' thing! But looks like you've attained a super power!"

"Thanks," he replied thickly. "I think my nose is broken now."

"Sorry."

"That's okay, just get us out of here."

George looked into the man-size hole in the wall. "I think you made a door into a secret passageway. Huh. That's convenient."

"Where does it lead?"

"I don't know, but it looks like our best bet."

"Forward march, then," said Harry, sounding like his nose was clogged.

George found that the ringing in his ears had returned as they traveled down the passageway. The path suddenly forked, with two paths, one going left, the other right.

"Hold it! My Pixie Senses are tingling!" he said, holding up a hand and listening hard. He gestured down the left path, forgetting the fact Harry was tied behind him and couldn't see, "Hell Pixies are that way. We need to go right."

"Whatever," said Harry discouragingly.

George wondered how he and Harry had attained these new gifts.

**/./././././**

**Somewhere Fred Has Never Been  
****9:43 pm  
**_**Fred's P.O.V.**_

"Here we are, gents!" Brooks yelled over the howling of the wind. Ron and I shivered as the sea spray smacked us in the face.

"TROGART'S DOWN _THERE_?" I howled over the crushing of the waves down below us, pointing at a dark cave entrance completely flooded by water.

"Did you expect it to be a walk in the park?" Brooks sneered.

"I DIDN'T THINK WE HAD TO FLY THROUGH A TROPICAL STORM!" Ron snarled, stumbling as the wind blew harder, nearly sending us toppling off of the outcrop of rock and into the ferocious ocean.

We had spent all day with Brooks, and he proved not to be such a bad guy—evil, bloodthirsty, and cruel, yes—but at least he made me laugh.

After much persuasion he finally agreed to help us find Harry and George, in exchange for protection against Trogart.

"This is as far as I can go!" he screamed over the gale. "If I go in there, it'll trigger an alarm and Hell Pixies will stop you before you take one step!"

"HOW DO WE KNOW WE CAN TRUST YOU?!" Ron demanded.

"You don't!" Brooks said with a malicious grin. "Now off you go!" he said, shoving Ron in the back.

Ron fell off of the rock, screaming bloody murder. Right before he smacked into the ocean he regained his senses and unfurled his wings, the wind sending him rocketing back into the sky. He flapped furiously towards the cave entrance.

"See you later, Fred!" said Brooks, with a little flick of his hand. "Er . . . maybe!" he added ominously.

Before he could push me, I took a running start and dove off the cliff face, snapping open my wings and taking to the sky.

I was really getting good at this flying stuff.

**/./././././**

_**Well, that's it for now!**_

_**I'll try to get back into the "flow" of things and update soon-er. :D**_

_**Don't miss me TOO terribly.**_

_**-Indigo**_


	12. Sacrifice

_**A/N: Hi, GUYS! I'm BACK! Heh heh. Sorry it's been a couple of … MONTHS?! Dang.**_

_**PICKETH YOUR FAVORITE THEME SONG:**_

_**1) By: Vanillabean18**_

_Super George, Super George. He flies through the air, he'll take any dare, he's Super George, rescuer extraordinaire!_

_**2) By: Caboose-1 (AKA BRYSON ZASADA!)**_

_**To the Tune of "Spider Pig"**_

_Super George, Super George_

_Does whatever Super George does_

_Can he fly, into a wall?_

_Yes he can, because he's George_

_Look OUT! Here comes Super George!_

_**3) By: ME!**_

_**To the tune of "Ghostbusters!"**_

_If there's something strange, in the Wizarding world_

_Who you gonna call? Super George!_

_If your kitten's stuck, up in tree_

_Who you gonna call? Super George!_

* * *

**Untouchable  
****A Harry Potter Fan-fiction  
****By: Indigo March**

**PART TWO!  
**

**Chapter Twelve  
****Sacrifice**

_**Fred's P.O.V.  
**__**9:57 pm  
**__**Somewhere Deep Underground**_

Out of all the people I would have chosen to take on a rescue mission, Ron would NOT have been one of them. I swear I was THIS close to slapping the ugly off of him.

"How are we supposed to find them in this maze?" he snarled under his breath as we walked down an endless tunnel. "How do we know Brooks was even telling the truth? This is probably a big trap! We should've turned back, but NOW we're LOST!"

I rolled my eyes and, in an attempt to keep myself from killing him on the spot, daydreamed about Hermione as I looked for possible signs of George.

"Do you hear that?" Ron asked me, ripping me out of my fantasy about Hermione.

I looked at him in annoyance. "What _now_?"

Ron stood there with his mouth gaping. "Um—Fred—"

"What could there possibly be this far underneath ground, Ron? You just ruined a perfectly good Hermione fantasy!"

Ron swallowed. "Erm—Fred—"

"What? Is the big bad Dryfart behind me? Oooh! I'm so scared! Him and his little Hell Pixies are gonna hurt me. Oh, please, oh Dark Knight, don't hurt me! Ahhhhh!"

"Fred—"

"I could honestly care less about this infamous _Trogart_—what kind of name is that anyway? It's retarded. Never heard anything like it!"

"Fred—"

"What, Ron? Merlin's Pants, you're annoying!"

Ron wordlessly continued to gape, pointing a shaking finger at something behind me. I felt my throat go dry and my face turn red as I said, "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Ron nodded.

I slowly looked over my shoulder at the tall ominous figure towering over the both of us with ease. His face was masked by a skull and his hand rested on the hilt of a huge sword.

"Hello," I said weakly.

The monstrous man said nothing, simply standing there breathing heavily.

"RUNNNNNN!"

Ron and I took off back down the tunnel, screaming like little girls and not caring how cowardly we looked.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed. I was probably screaming as well as we hurtled ourselves around a corner and continued in our breakneck pace.

"IS HE FOLLOWING US?!" I called to Ron as we raced down the path side by side. Ron glanced over his shoulder and began running faster.

"HOT ON OUR TAILS, FRED!"

I spared a glance at Trogart, who was indeed following us at steady pace. Though we were running as fast our feet would allow, Trogart was walking—_walking_—at a steady pace, darkness seeming to collect around his massive figure.

"WINGS!" I yelled to Ron.

I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye and at the same time we lunged forward, snapping out our wings and soaring down the tunnel. The wind whistled through our feathers as we sped down the underground path, trying to put as much distance between us and Trogart as possible.

"RON!" I yelled to my little brother, feeling the suffocating fear creeping through my body. "I'M SORRY!"

"FOR WHAT?"

"FOR EVERYTHING!" I yelled back, hoping he'd understand. He did; I could tell by the sad look that crossed his face. He nodded once and then looked forward again.

I looked back at our big friend, who was steadily gaining up with us. I could hear the dramatic chase music you'd hear in the movies, echoing all around us in the underground maze.

"FRED! TWO PATHS COMING UP! WHICH ONE DO WE TAKE?!"

I looked forward in time to see the fork in the path. We could either go left or right. I spared another glance at Trogart, then looked to Ron and said, "We need to split up."

I saw the fear and uncertainty on his face, but there was a determined gleam in his eye.

"I'll go left?" I said.

"And I'll go right."

"See you on the other side, brother."

"Don't sound so cheesy, Fred."

I smirked at his goofy grin. "You should hang with George and me more often."

Ron shook his head. "You should hang with Harry and me more often."

"Fair enough."

I clapped him on the shoulder as we flew side by side. "See ya, Ronnikins."

I pushed off the side of the tunnel and rocketed down the left path. It was time to find my twin.

**!/!/!/!/!/!**

_**Somewhere Deep Underground  
**__**10:02 PM**_

"Are your Pixie Senses still tingling?" Harry asked George thickly, feeling a headache forming.

George closed his eyes and stopped walking for a minute. "No. We're safe … for the moment."

"Good. Now, let's find a way to get ourselves untied. This isn't very comfortable for me."

"Right. Good idea."

George looked around the dark tunnel they were in for something sharp they could use to cut through the rope tying them together.

He found a sharp piece of rock sticking out from the wall and he waddled them over to it. He pressed up against the wall and adjusted their bodies so that the rope rested on the jagged rock.

"And a one and a two—"

"George! Come on!"

"Okay, geesh. So touchy."

George bounced up and down, rubbing the rope against the sharp rock until it cut clean in half and Harry fell from his back.

"Finally I'm on my own two feet!" he exclaimed, his voice echoing around the empty tunnel.

"Shhhh!" snapped George, looking around frantically. "We don't want anyone to come running!"

Harry felt in his pockets for his wand. "They surely would've taken our wands," he said, patting his clothes. "Or … not," he added, pulling his wand out of his coat pocket and looking confused. "Do you have yours?"

George reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand. "Hmmm … who was it that said you should never stick your wand in your back pocket? Mad-Eye?"

"This doesn't make sense," said Harry. "Why wouldn't they take away our wands?"

"Maybe they didn't think we could escape?" suggested George.

Harry shook his head. "But surely they would've known that if we had known that we had our wands that we could've performed magic?"

"Huh?" said George with good reason.

"Never mind," Harry said with a sigh.

George's ears began to ring familiarly, and he held up a hand to silence Harry's ramblings.

"Something's coming," George muttered.

Just as he said it there was a huge explosion that knocked Harry and George off their feet and onto the tunnel floor. The tunnels walls began shaking and George jumped to his feet, pulling Harry along with him.

"COME ON! IT'S GONNA CAVE IN!"

Harry didn't need telling twice. They began running down the tunnel as the rock above them gave in and rained down on the tunnel, blocking the way back.

"WHAT WAS THAT EXPLOSION?!" Harry yelled to George as they ran up the path.

"I DON'T KNOW!" was the reply as George ran, his limbs pumping powerfully and sweat breaking out on his forehead as they tried to escape the falling rocks.

Bells of warning ringing in his ears, George looked up at the cracking ceiling and grabbed hold of Harry's collar and shoved him forward with all his strength, just as a huge section fell through the ceiling, kicking up a century's worth of dust and knocking George off his feet.

Coughing and rubbing his eyes, George sat up off the ground. "Harry?!" he called, looking around. "Merlin's fluffy slippers," he muttered, heaving himself to his feet and pressing his hands against the solid rock wall blocking his path. "HARRY?!"

"George!" came the sound of Harry's voice, muffled behind the fallen boulders.

"Are you all right?" George called, pressing his forehead against the rocks.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Where are you?"

"Behind the wall of rocks," was his obvious answer.

He heard Harry swear violently. "What do we do now?"

"I dunno," said George with a shrug. "Sit here? Shoot. I've lost my wand."

George looked around the small space he had, narrowing his eyes in the darkness. "I can't see a blasted thing. It's too dark. The torches have gone out in here."

"I can't find my wand either," said Harry helplessly.

"Listen, Harry! Get back to the surface! Go get help and then come back. We know where Trogart is now."

"I can't just leave you here, George!" Harry said angrily.

"Yes, you can, Harry. You can't always be the hero. This isn't your story any more."

He heard Harry muttering angrily to himself. "I'll be back as soon as I can, George!"

"I'm not going any where!" said George with a roll of his eyes.

He listened to the sound of Harry's retreating footsteps and, when they had receded, George began to do the only thing he could at the moment: Sing.

"I gotta feeling! That tonight's gonna be a good night! That tonight's gonna be a good night! That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!"

**!/!/!/!/!/!**

_**Fred's P.O.V.  
**__**10:12 PM**_

"Fly, fly, as fast as you can! You can't catch me I'm the Red-headed man!" I called tauntingly over my shoulder at the Hell Pixie chasing me through the tunnels. I turned around to face him, still soaring down the tunnel and blew a loud raspberry in his direction.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH BROOKS, YOU PUREBLOOD FILTH?!" The Hell Pixie Aldosta snarled.

"Ah, Brooks. Such a nice lad," I told him, easily dodging a fist thrown in my direction. "He helped us so much by showing us where this nice establishment was located."

"HE WOULD NEVER BETRAY HIS BROTHERS!" Aldosta roared, swinging a kick in my direction.

"Brothers?! Pah! Do you call Dryfart _Daddy?_"

"ARGH!"

"Walk the plank, ye scallywag!" I mocked, grabbing hold of his long black beard and yanking it hard.

He howled in pain and drew a dagger from his belt and slashed at my face, but I managed to duck just in time.

"Haha! You _missed!_"

And since all the gods seemed to be against me, he swung back his fist and punched me right in the nose.

"YeeOWCH!" I cried, pushing myself away from him and clutching my throbbing nose. "I just _had_ to say it, didn't I?"

"What's the great Fred Weasley going to say next?" Aldosta snarled with a nasty grin.

"The great Fred Weasley is going to resort to Plan B!"

"And what might that be, Weaslebee?"

"To fly away! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!!!"

"NEVERRRRR!" I yelled as I flew away as fast as I could, pinching my nose between my thumb and index finger. Though it appeared I was running away because I'm a coward, I was actually distracting him while I conceived an ingenious plan in my mind to "un arm" him.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY BROTHER, WEASLEY!"

"I haven't done anything to Brooks! If anyone made him change sides it was you, Aldosta!"

"ARGH!" he roared, lunging at me unexpectedly and effectively pinning my arms to my sides. We dropped like a rock and smacked into the stone floor of the tunnel. My head collided with the floor and a white light burst before my eyes. Aldosta lifted himself off of me and stood before me. "You'll pay," he muttered. "I'd kill you now, if Trogart wouldn't forbid it."

"I'm—honored," I gasped, shifting myself to my back to stare up at him, breathing quickly and shallowly. I clawed at the ground by my side, holding tightly to my consciousness. The pain in my head was tremendous. A deep growl escaped from Aldosta's raspy throat. He lifted his large foot and placed it on my chest, tauntingly adding pressure to it.

"How easily your ribs could crack, bird boy," he snarled. With one hand subconsciously clawing at the stone, I raised my other one, grasping his boot and trying to pry it away from me. I stared into Aldosta's merciless eyes as he raised his foot and watched helplessly as it came racing down again to crush my ribcage—

The hand that was clawing at the floor suddenly seemed to weigh a ton, and when I spared a glance at it I gasped in shock as I watched the rock spreading up my arm, encasing the flesh with the hard limestone. Bringing my rock arm up, I swung it upwards at Aldosta's falling foot, colliding with it and sending him sprawling onto his back. My flesh was steadily absorbing the rock and soon my whole body was made of solid rock. Though my wings weren't made of stone, a strange golden glow enveloped them. Aldosta, from his position on the floor, gaped up at me. I cautiously stepped forward, feeling heavy and clumsy. I stumbled and fell forward on my knees, but then came back to my feet, feeling my strength growing at an increasing rate.

"H-h-how?" Aldosta asked in a small voice.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "But it is _so_. _Frickin. Awesome!"_

I reached down and seized him by the collar. "Now tell me, little man, where is my brother?"

Aldosta gaped at me, fear written all over his face. "I—I don't know—what y-y-you're talking about! I swear!"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," I mimicked, a cold sneer crossing my face. "You better tell me, or you won't live to see the surface again."

Aldosta was shaking in my grasp, his hands grasping at my single stone one that encased his throat. "I swear I don't know where he is, Weasley. Wizard's Honor!"

"You have no honor, Aldosta," I snapped, letting go of him and watching him drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes. "Now get out of here!"

I watched as Aldosta scrambled to his feet and took off down the tunnel, not looking back once. I looked at my stone hands, marveling and wondering how I did it.

**/./././././**

_**Hermione's P.O.V.  
**_**The Burrow  
****10:45 PM**

"I'm so scared, Hermione," Ginny whispered, clutching the cup of cocoa in her hands, staring at the flicker of the flames. The sound of the cracking wood was the loudest in the Burrow that night.

I rubbed her arms soothingly. "He'll be okay, Ginny. Harry can take care of himself."

"I hope so," she said quietly. "I feel so rotten! Before he was taken … I was just being so _awful_ to him! He thinks I should tell Mum, but I'm scared she'll want this huge wedding, but I don't want that, Hermione. I want it to be small. With a maid of honor and best man and flower girl and that's it! Harry thinks I should stand up to Mum, but I can't. She's scary!"

"Well (and you didn't hear this from me), have you ever considered _eloping_?"

Ginny's mouth fell open as she turned to look me in the eye. "I feel so stupid! Of _course_ that's the solution! Harry and I could just _elope!"_

"What's this I hear about eloping?" Molly asked as she entered the room with a basket of clean laundry resting against her hip.

Ginny and I jumped and I rushed to say, "Nothing, Molly! Nothing about eloping!"

Molly adopted her stern _Tell-me-or-I'll-hurt-you_ stare. Ginny gulped and clutched my arm.

"Tell me, Hermione. _Now_."

I sighed in defeat and Ginny looked at me in alarm.

"Ginny here was just telling me—"

"No! It's a lie, Mum! Don't listen to her!"

"—that Fred and I should elope to Las Vegas."

Ginny's mouth fell open again, this time looking as if it had dropped all the way to the floor. "What?!" she whispered, shocked.

Molly's hands flew to her mouth, the laundry basket simultaneously falling to the floor and spilling its contents all over our feet.

"ELOPING?!?! _ELOPING?!"_

I flinched at the loudness of her voice. Her face was thunderous and her eyes were filling with tears of fury.

"You would _elope_? Don't you care about my feelings, Hermione? Why would I want one of my sons to _elope_? Not have a proper _wedding_?"

"Erm—" I said, uncomfortable under her hot gaze.

I was rescued by a distraction in the form of a loud knocking on the door.

"This conversation isn't over," she snarled at me, heading back for the kitchen.

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny whispered, squeezing my hand.

"You owe me," I snarled.

Mrs. Weasley shrieked from the kitchen, sending Ginny and I jumping to our feet and rushing in.

We found Molly with her arms wrapped tightly around a pale Harry, who was shivering and soaked. Ginny squeaked and rushed forward, shoving her mother out of the way and wrapping her arms around Harry's waist. Seeing them like that immediately made me think of Fred, and a wave of worry washed through me.

"Harry, what's happened?" Molly asked, wiping her streaming eyes. "Where's George?"

"He's trapped," Harry explained as Ginny helped him into a chair at the kitchen table.

"And Fred?" I asked him, leaning towards him, my eyes baring into his.

"What do you mean? Isn't he here?" Harry asked, looking confused.

My heart sank like a rock. "No, Harry," I said, my voice strained. "Fred and Ron went to rescue you."

Harry's face turned to one of shock. "Then they're still down there, because I didn't see anyone on my way back to the surface."

"Can you apparate in and out of the Dark Knight's lair?" I asked, standing up from the table and moving towards the door.

"No," Harry said with a shake of his head. "I tried, but it's like Hogwarts. No apparating in. No apparating out."

"Where are you going, Hermione?" Ginny asked, standing up from the table also.

I threw open the door, pulling on my coat as I did so. I looked back at the three of them, half way outside, the moon shining down on us.

"I'm going to save Fred."

**!/!/!/!/!/!**

**End Note: I'M BACK! FINALLY! I have HI-SPEED internet now, so I'll be able to update a WHOLE lot more frequently. YAY FOR TECHNOLOGY!**

**:)**


	13. Rescued or maybe not

**Untouchable  
****A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
****By: Indigo March**

**Chapter Thirteen  
****Rescued ... or maybe not**

__

**Trapped  
****11:00 pm**

George was bored. So bored, in fact, that he'd probably have more fun scraping gum off the bottom of a desk with his bare teeth. And that's disgusting.

Besides, he was running out of songs to sing.

So, yes, being held hostage and then trapped underground is not as fun as he had previously thought. He was so driven by his boredom, that he found himself crawling inch by inch around his tiny enclosed place, looking for his and Harry's wands. He prayed to Merlin that they hadn't been crushed under the rocks surrounding him cruelly. If this was the case, he was (to put it kindly) screwed. A wizard without a wand is like a muggle without Google: Utter CHAOS.

"Oh, where, oh, where, has my wizard wand gone? Oh, where, oh, where could it be? With its unicorn hair and eleven inch height—oh, there you are! Joyous days!"

George held the wand tight in his hand, rolling the familiar stick of wood between his fingers. "Oh, wand, how I have missed you so!" he said, kissing it in his immense relief. "Now, let's turn on some lights in this joint!" he said, flicking his wand and causing the torches lining the walls of his earthen cell to flicker to life. He immediately spotted Harry's wand laying forgotten on the floor. He pocketed it. "Now, George, let's get out of here, shall we? Merlin's whiskers! I'm talking to myself! First sign of INSANITY!"

George pointed his wand at the blocked path. "OK, George. Think. What spell to use…aha! I got IT! _Bombardom!"_

The rock exploded apart as the force of his spell met it. George nodded in self-satisfaction, stepping out of his cave-like cell that had been created. "Ah. Freedom at last! Shut up, you!" he said, smacking his forehead as his mind kicked into overdrive with a mass of voices. "What was that? No, I'm not crazy! I've just been trapped underground, forced to sing numerous songs such as 'Boom Boom Pow' and 'I Gotta Feeling!' INSANE?! I'M NOT INSANE!"

George jumped as his voice echoed loudly around him, ringing in his ears. "Geesh," he said softer. "A man is trapped underground for half an hour and he starts losing his noggin! I am seriously bonked! Stop talking to yourself, George, you look like a lunatic. Your _mum's_ a lunatic! Oh, what now?! Burn!"

George felt seriously bonked.

**/././././**

__

**Hermione's P.O.V.  
****Over the Ocean  
****11:15 pm**

I was flying faster than I've ever flown before, driven by the sense of panic that was threatening to overtake me. The thought of losing Fred, just after we had gotten together, was terrifying. If he was _hurt_ or_ dead—_I couldn't think of that now. But if he is, Hermione? What would you do?

I'd kill everything in sight.

**/././././**

__

**Fred's P.O.V  
****Underground  
****11:15 pm**

"I'm_ made of stone, I'm made of stone,'"_ I sang, doing a little jig. "'_I'm made of stone, Aldosta is a hoe, he's scared I'm made of stone! Stone, stone, stone, stone!'"_

Okay, now that Aldosta's gone, I should probably go look for Ron and make sure he isn't dead. But, _dude_, come _on_, I'm made of _stone! _This is _beyond_ cool!

I examined my rock solid hands, smiling in awe. This is—WOW.

But how do I change back? It's cool and all, but I don't want to stay this way forever! I mean, it would be awfully uncomfortable to, I don't know, _make babies_ like this! Stop it, Fred! Don't think about stuff like this! Why wasn't I at home with Hermione, again? Oh, GEORGE!

"Gotta find George, gotta find George!"

**/./././****././**

__

**Underground  
****11:16 pm**

Ron didn't see the wall. He was too busy screaming his head off and looking back every few seconds at the Dark Knight, who was steadily following him. So Ron, just as he was looking ahead of him, saw the wall too late and smacked right into it.

He groaned, sliding down the length of the wall, where he sat gasping for air. He remembered Trogart, scrambled up, and spun around, raising his hands to defend himself. The Dark Knight merely drew his sword, steadily coming closer, his face hidden behind his mask.

Ron, knowing he couldn't possibly escape, closed his eyes, thoughts rushing in his head as he listened to the Dark Knight coming closer. Oddly, he found himself think about _Luna_. What would _she_ do at a time like this? His eyes flew open just as Trogart's sword came swinging down. Ron threw up his hand, his mind focusing on the sword.

The sword came crashing down and—_bounced off an invisible shield?_

Trogart was momentarily stunned and he tried once again to stab at Ron, but was unable to penetrate the invisible shield.

"And I don't even gots my wand on me!" Ron said proudly. "Wicked!"

Ron experimentally drew back his hand, a strange prickling motion vibrating through his skin. It felt as if his arm was being pulled on by thousands of invisible strings. Ron cleared his mind, thinking of only one thing: _push_.

Ron jabbed his hand forward, watching amazed as the invisible force knocked Trogart off his feet, his massive body crashing into the side of the wall. The ceiling shook violently, dust floating down as it was dislodged. Wasting no time to watch Trogart shake off the blow, Ron spread out his wings and flew down the corridor, marveling at what he had done.

** /./././././**

__

**Cave Entrance  
****11:22 pm  
****Hermione's P.O.V.**

I should've had someone come with me, because I have _no_ idea where I'm going. I looked around the cave I had entered, sticking close to the walls to avoid being seen. A couple of Pixies had walked past me, and I could've sworn one had heard me breathing.

I kept to the shadows as much as possible, slowly exploring my surroundings for any sign of Fred, Ron, or George.

"The young one got away!" a booming voice roared, echoing around the cave. The Pixies gathered stiffened into a salute as a monster of a man stormed down the path. "He's acquired some kind of telekinetic energy and disarmed me!"

Relief flooded through me. Ron was alive!

"Find him!" Trogart roared. "Find him . . . And _kill_ him."

Pixies scurried away and I pressed farther into the shadows.

"You, Aldosta! Status on the other Weasley."

Aldosta, I presumed, stumbled forward, looking nervous.

"My … my lord?" he stuttered, not meeting his master's gaze.

"The other one. The twin. Did you take him out?"

Aldosta, strangely, turned very pale as he stuttered, "Y-y-yes, my lord."

I felt my stomach drop.

Fred … _dead_?

I choked and threw a hand over my mouth to stifle the noise, squeezing my eyes shut, believing I had been discovered and any moment I would be killed…. The seconds ticked by loudly in my head, my heart thudding against my rib cage. The noise going on around me was magnified by ten, echoing loudly in my ears.

As if in a trance—with a face void of emotion and a merciless glare in my eyes—I attacked.

**/././././**

__

**Tunnels  
****11:24 pm  
****Fred's P.O.V.**

In one split second it seemed as if Earth had split open and all of the demons of hell had escaped and were now preying on innocents. Bloodcurdling screams began to echo through the maze of tunnels, reverberating through the ground. The sound literally went through my stone body.

Without a second thought, I began running towards the sound, hurtling corners, paying no mind to the racket I was undoubtedly making as I crashed my way through the tunnels.

Just as a fresh wave of screams began, I rounded a corner and ran smack into Ron, who flew backwards when he made contact with my rock solid chest.

"Ron?"

"Fred?"

"GRED!"

"FORGE?!"

"Ron?!"

"George?"

"HERMIONE!"

"Hermione?"

Ron and I looked to where George (who had come blasting out of the solid rock next to us) was pointing at the arch leading into a vast cavern-like room.

Hermione, her face a mask of merciless rage, had a sword in each hand and was hacking down Hell Pixies by the dozen.

The Dark Knight was standing next to his ominous looking organ, watching her calmly as his henchmen ran around screaming, blood gushing from the many wounds Hermione had managed to inflict upon them. A small man cowered next to him.

Without _another_ second thought, I ran through the arch, screaming, "HERMIONE, STOP! YOU'RE NOT A MURDERER!" I ran towards her, my now-stone feet echoing loudly against the limestone.

Hermione swung around, one of her swords (where did she even _get_ the damn thing?) slicing through the air and crashing against my chest.

I stumbled back, falling to my knees, and looked down at the sword lodged into my chest.

"FRED!" George yelled, held back by Ron who was staring at me in horror.

"Fred?" Hermione whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "Oh, God, what have I done?"

**././././././.**

**End Note: DON'T HATE ME!!! I know I promised I would be updating quicker, but I HAVE been really busy, in my defense. Not that that's an excuse or anything. And now I've left you guys with an evil little cliffhanger and a short chapter at that! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!**

**Hmmmmm, this chapter was a little more darker. I'm sorry for that too! Unless you guys liked it. Eh. I don't know.**

**Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day! :D**

**I got a rose! : ) AND CHOCOLATE!!! What did you guys get?**


	14. Resistance

**Untouchable  
****A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
****By: Indigo March**

**Chapter Fourteen  
****Resistance**

**~*~*~**

_**Hermione's P.O.V**_

I stared in horror down at Fred, who looked at the handle of my sword sticking out of his chest.

"Fred … I—"

"Well isn't this swell?" the Dark Knight hissed, climbing dramatically off his stage. "Stabbing your own ally! Continue, my dear, by all means."

**~*~*~**

_**Fred's P.O.V**_

A smirk crossed my face as _Trogart_ drawled _on_ and _on_ about how swell it was that Hermione had stabbed me.

Oh, and before I forget: What. A. _FAG. _Trogart is seriously _GAY_. Just thought I'd let you guys know that.

He had forgotten one important little fact: I was made of _solid rock_ at the moment. Not even metal could penetrate my rock armor (though I'd like to make myself believe it was because of my _rock hard _abs—get it? No? Dang…).

Hermione turned away from Trogart to look at me, tears in her eyes. I watched as surprise flitted across her face as I winked.

In one quick moment, I grabbed the hilt of Hermione's sword and yanked it out of my chest, bringing it swinging at Trogart.

George cheered loudly as my sword clanged against the Dark Knight's as he quickly brought it up to deflect my blow.

Hermione, with no hesitation, jumped into the fray, bringing her sword crashing down on Trogart's helmeted head—it merely bounced off the glistening metal.

We could hear the smirk on his face as he knocked on his helmet and said, "Reinforced steel. Practically impenetrable."

"We'll see about that," Hermione snarled, a viciousness I had never heard before in her voice—it was a _major_ turn on, to be honest.

Hermione and I attacked Trogart, fighting side by side. This may sound totally weird, but I felt safe. I felt like I was where I needed to be, fighting by Hermione's side. When I was with her, I felt like I belonged, as if nothing could go wrong. It was ironic, really, seeing as we were both fighting for our lives.

And it was _hard_! Trogart was really powerful. I could feel his strength _pulsing_ around me—I know! How gay is that? Gross.

And then it hit me as my sword sliced through the air, bouncing harmlessly against Trogart's breastplate—I was in love with Hermione Granger. I wanted to marry her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the woman screaming bloody murder and hacking at every part of the enemy she could reach.

I actually saw, perfectly clear in that moment, Hermione and I growing old together, sitting on the porch of our own 'Burrow', grandchildren running around, our own children chatting amiably about everyday things. Sounds completely cheesy, right? I know, it does, but I wanted it then. More than anything.

That's what kept me pushing. I felt renewed strength surge through my limbs and I began to fight back even harder. Hermione jumped back, watching me with wide eyes. She knew I could handle this on my own now, that I _needed_ to handle it on my own.

This was _my_ fight.

**~*~*~**

_**The Burrow**_

Harry had just begun to catch his breath when the door flew open and Luna Lovegood raced inside the kitchen, wild-eyed, her blonde hair blown every which way.

"Luna!" said Molly, looking surprised. "What's wrong?"

"It's started," she said breathlessly. She crossed the room and took Molly's clock out of the laundry basket. She held it up, showing them Ron, George, Fred, and Hermione's hands, all of which were pointing to _Mortal Peril_. "The fight. It's started."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Harry demanded, standing up. "They can't go at it alone!"

"Sit _down_!" Ginny commanded, shoving him hard in the chest and causing him to fall backwards onto his chair. "_You_ aren't going anywhere, Harry James Potter!"

"But Ginny—"

"Not _buts_!" she snarled. She turned back to Luna and Molly. "Luna, I think it's best to alert the others of what's going on. Mum—"

"I'll make some tea."

"You're a genius."

"Ginny, I've got to—"

"Shut up, Harry. No, you don't."

Luna took the pot of floo powder Molly was holding out and scurried into the living room to floo the other members of the Order.

"Why can't I help?" Harry demanded.

Ginny turned to glare at him. "Because you are my fiancé and you've already been taken from me once—"

Her voice was cut off by Molly dropping a teacup and it shattering against the floor.

Ginny winced. "Shoot."

"What?!" Molly shouted, turning to stare at her only daughter, her face thunderous. "Fred and Hermione _aren't_ eloping to Las Vegas! It's been the two of _you _going on about behind my back!"

"Erm—" said Ginny uncertainly, glancing at Harry. He jumped from his seat and bolted from the room, leaving Ginny to fend for herself. "Bloody coward!" she shouted to his retreating back.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley's eyes were bulging from their sockets.

"Mum, now's really not the time—"

"I am _making_ it the time!" she snapped. "How about you tell me when exactly you were going to make your little announcement?! Huh? Tell me that, Ginny!"

"Mum, I—"

"You know how much you mean to me, Ginny! You know I'd want to plan my only daughter's wedding!"

"That's just the problem, Mum! You're always planning these ridiculously huge weddings and I don't want that!"

"That's all you had to say, Ginny! But not telling me?"

"I'm sorry, Mum!" Ginny said, tears of frustration springing to her eyes. "But now is not the time to freak out on me! Fred is in danger, George is in danger, _Ron_ is in danger! Can't we talk about me and Harry _later_?!"

Molly glared at her and then went back to making tea, her eyes full of hurt.

Ginny sighed and then walked into the living room. "Thanks a lot, Harry. You're so helpful," she hissed as she walked by him.

"Hey, I'm sorry—"

"Has Luna gotten a hold of anyone yet?" she said, cutting him off smoothly.

"No, not one person!" Luna cried out in frustration, pulling her head out of the green flames. "I'm worried, now."

"Luna," said Harry, eyes suddenly wide, "how did you know that the fight had started?"

She blushed. "Oh, um…I've sorta kinda developed psychic abilities…?"

Ginny gaped at her. "Come again?"

"Along with everyone else, it seems," Harry said, sitting down and rubbing his face with his hands tiredly. "George can predict what's going to happen, I can power sneeze—"

"Come again?" Ginny repeated. "Did you just say you can 'power sneeze'?"

Harry nodded, looking embarrassed. "Oddly, yes. It came in handy, surprisingly, when George and I were trying to escape."

Ginny frowned and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "Merlin, please give me patience."

**~*~*~**

_**The Cavern Room Thing-y (I know, I'm so creative)**_

"So, how'd you escape Trogart?" Ron asked George as they watched Fred beat the crap out of Trogart and vice versa.

"Well, Harry developed power sneezes and broke our chain."

"_OK?" _Ron asked, looking at him strangely.

"Yeah, don't ask. So, how did _you_ escape Trogart?"

"I developed mind powers."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, you have telekinetic abilities, I can predict the future, Fred has turned into a rock man, and Harry has powerful sneezes. I wonder how?"

"Maybe being an avian has its side effects," Ron suggested with a shrug.

"Huh. Maybe."

They fell silent and watched Fred and Trogart going at it, both yelling insults at every chance they got. They winced simultaneously as Trogart's sword smacked against Fred's stone head. "Ouch, that must've hurt," Ron said conversationally.

"No kidding," said George, rubbing his head as if it had been _he_ that had gotten hit. "Do you think we should help him?"

"Nah, he seems to have everything under control."

Hermione, however, was watching the fight with apt attention, her eyes narrowed as she concentrated.

Ron and George busied themselves with cheering Fred on, screaming things like, "USE THE CHAIR, FRED!" to which Fred would scream back, "WHAT CHAIR, YOU KNUCKLEHEADS?!" Neither Weasley was aware of the two Hell Pixies sneaking up on them until they found their faces shoved up against the side of the wall and their hands held behind their backs.

"Did you seriously think that that bushy haired witch scared us all off?" Aldosta snarled.

"Merlin's fluffy slippers!" George gasped, his cheek scraping against the rock wall as he tried to fight off Aldosta, "You just won't give up, will you?"

"Not until our cause is recognized!" his partner snapped.

"And what might that be, you Floppy Wanded Dementor Boggerer?" Ron asked, closing his eyes as he tried to concentrate. If he could just do what he did to fight off Trogart, he'd be able to get these two douche bags off of him and George.

"That purebloods have been ruling the Wizarding world for far too long," Aldosta hissed.

"Oh, hang it all!" snapped George. "There are more muggleborn and half bloods than there are purebloods anyway!"

"Yet there are still those who think they are better," said Aldosta, "and there always will be."

"I'm sorry you think that way," Ron said, opening his eyes. George stared at him.

"Mate, your eyes are _glowing_," he said in an awed voice.

"Are they?" Ron asked with a smirk. George nodded, speechless. "George?"

"Yeah?"

"Duck."

George kicked Aldosta in the family jewels and then dove to the floor, just as Ron pressed both of his hands to the wall, his eyes glowing a bright blue as his mind lashed out behind him, knocking Aldosta and his nameless partner backwards and into the opposite wall.

Both of the Pixies moaned, sliding to the floor.

Aldosta shook his head groggily, slowly standing back up.

"How the heck did you _do _that?" he demanded, shaking his head more violently, his hands balled up in fists. "You're gonna regret that, kid."

"Oooh," said Ron, his voice unnaturally deep, "I'm so _scared."_

George stood up beside his brother. "That was—I can't believe I'm saying this—_cool_, Ron."

Ron smiled. "I know."

**~*~*~**

_**Hermione's P.O.V.**_

I knew Fred wanted to fight Trogart on his own, but I couldn't help wanting to jump back into the fray and ripping Trogart apart myself. I didn't even really know _why_ Fred felt obligated to fight Trogart by himself. Was it because of me? Or because he wanted to be the hero?

I felt sick to my stomach as I looked around Trogart's domain. Blood stained the floor—blood that I had spilt out of my reckless and violent behavior. Pixies were groaning, watching me warily, afraid that I'd snap and lash out at them again.

All because of Fred.

I cared so much for him that my reckless side had gotten the better of me and I had acted through violence.

Was it because I loved him? I didn't know yet. Was this sense of insecurity I felt _love_? That sense of belonging and need? It scared me. I was losing any sense of independence I had. I _depended_ on Fred now, I needed him to live. I depended on him to make me feel safe.

That scared me even more. Needing Fred scared me more than fighting Trogart's whole army by myself. Part of me wanted to embrace this new realization, but another part of me wanted to resist it, to run away and hide.

"HERMIONE!" George yelled, running forward. I turned to look at him questioningly. "LOOK TO THE CEILING!"

I looked up and a scream escaped my throat as the ceiling was blasted apart and a group of Pixies jumped down to the floor, raising their medieval swords and their wands, their lips curled into snarls. I hate Karma.

Trogart and Fred didn't miss a beat as they continued their sword fight, looking like skilled dancers, their swords mere flashes of silver as they circled each other around the room.

George and Ron were now fighting Aldosta and another Pixie, leaving me facing ten others all alone. Stupid irony.

I sighed. "Might as well go fighting," I muttered.

And then help came.

**~*~*~**

_**Fred's P.O.V.**_

Surprisingly, the Dark Knight and I weren't distracted by the ceiling being blasted to smithereens and Pixie reinforcements screaming rude things at Hermione, but by a tiny blonde girl soaring into the room from the sky, pointing her wand at the Pixie kicking Ron's butt.

"_STUPIFY!" _Luna roared, her spell hitting the Pixie right in the chest and blasting him backwards.

Trogart and I stopped simultaneously to watch open-mouthed as Luna flipped through the air, landed on her feet, and drew her sword, all in one swift movement.

"Hey, guys!" she called. "Sorry we're late. We had a few complications."

"_We?" _I repeated.

We all looked up as the rest of the Wizarding Air Force dropped into the now-open cave: Harry, Draco, Ginny (who looked really miffed), Bill and Charlie.

Trogart yelled in frustration, raising his sword again.

"FRED!" Hermione cried out in warning.

I swung around, raising my sword and smacking it against Trogart's, digging my stone heels into the ground and driving him back.

"Why—are—you—_doing_—this?" I snarled through my gritted teeth.

"Because someone must teach you purebloods that we are not _inferior!"_

"We never said you were!"

"You didn't have to," he snarled nastily.

**~*~*~**

"Erm … thanks, Luna," Ron said awkwardly, looking down at the Pixie she had stunned for him.

She felt herself go red. "No problem, Ronald."

He suddenly raised his sword and charged at her, causing Luna to cry out in alarm and duck to her left, raising her own to ward him off, only to find that he was in close combat with a Pixie that come up behind her, reading to kill her. Ron quickly disarmed the Pixie, causing the bloke to run off screaming.

"Thanks," she said in a small voice.

"No problem, Luna."

**~*~*~**

"I can't _believe_ you snuck off!" Ginny hissed as she and Harry fought back-to-back, chopping down Pixies left and right.

"They needed help, Ginny!" Harry said defensively. "I couldn't just sit back and not do anything!"

"Why not?" she asked in a hurt voice.

"It's against my nature!" he blurted, his sword spinning out of his hand, having been disarmed by a masked Hell Pixie. Without missing a step, he pulled out his wand and stunned the guy's sorry arse.

Ginny scoffed. "Against your nature, my as—"

"Duck!" he said, bringing his retrieved sword slicing over where her head had been and beheading the Pixie that had been preparing to stab her. "It _is_ against my nature, Gin!"

She didn't answer as she swiped at the legs of the Pixie she was fighting. "Harry, you do realize we could die right in this moment?" she asked in a small voice. Harry cut down an oncoming Pixie and turned to stare at her, breathing heavily. She sent a deadly hex at the Pixie fighting Luna and Ron before she turned to meet his eyes. "We could die right now?"

Without missing a beat, he leaned down and kissed her briefly. Then he turned and scanned the crowd of fighters, before spotting Bill in the crowd. "BILL!" he yelled, swiping at another Pixie.

"YEAH, HARRY?!" the oldest Weasley son called back, running up the stairs to Trogart's organ to help Draco, who was fighting Aldosta and three other Pixies at once.

"MARRY US!"

**~*~*~**

_**Hermione's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Harry and Ginny were getting married _right now? _In the middle of a _battle?_ Were they completely _bonkers_? Talk about a storybook moment!

I kicked my attacker in the chest. "I'LL BE A WITNESS!" I yelled, sending a roundhouse kick to another Pixie's head. Where were all of them coming from?! I turned on my heel and headed to where Harry and Ginny were fighting Pixies near the entrance of the cave.

"Harry, are you _crazy?!"_ Ginny demanded. "Not only is this the worst possible moment, but Mum will be _pissed_!"

"Yeah, probably," said Harry.

"DEARLY BELOVED!" Bill's voice rang across the room. I turned to watch as he decapitated a Pixie and continued, "WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY—_Die, damn you!—_TO WITNESS THE JOINING OF THIS BESPECTACLED LAD—_Agh! My leg!—_AND THIS FIERY RED HEAD—_Good one, Draco!—_IN MATRIMONIAL BLISS!"

Harry and Ginny linked hands and Harry spun her around so she could kick a charging Pixie in the face, effectively sending him flying.

I was sending curses every which way.

"DO YOU BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, IMPORTANT STUFF, TAKE THIS WOMAN AS YOUR WIFE?!"

"I do!" Harry yelled, a flash of green light erupting from his wand.

"I'm witnessing!" I yelled unnecessarily, kicking the legs out from under a random Pixie—it seemed as if there were _hundreds_ of them!

"AND DO YOU," Bill yelled, "BLAH, BLAH, _MORE_ IMPORTANT CRAP WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR, TAKE THIS MAN AS YOUR HUSBAND?!"

"I guess so!" Ginny said with a huge, unbelieving smile. "Not exactly how I pictured the moment though!"

"Well, then," Bill yelled, jumping down off the stage and spinning very fancily, somehow killing a Pixie in the process, "I now pronounce you wizard and wife! Kiss the redhead!"

Time seemed to stop as I watched Harry and Ginny, each killing a Pixie as they turned to face each other, come together with a kiss.

"Awww…that is just _sooo_ sweet!" I said as I ran my sword through a potential attacker, killing him instantly—and that's just weird. Never in a million, bajillion years would I ever think _kill_ and _my sword_ would go in the same sentence together, yet here I am!

Ginny smiled briefly and Harry's eyes were locked on hers as he casually—as if it were second nature—thrust his sword backwards and into the belly of a Pixie that was sneaking up behind him.

"How'd you see him?" Ginny asked him breathlessly.

He shrugged with a grin. "He was reflected in your beautiful eyes."

George, who was passing us and in hand-to-hand combat with one of the enemy, spared time to slap a hand to his forehead and say, "Oh, brother."

I looked over at Fred, who was still fighting Trogart (for an unusually long time, am I right?) and yelled, "Hey, Fred! Why aren't you ever spontaneous like that?!"

"Would you like me to marry you right now, Hermione?!" he yelled back, jumping into the air and propelling himself off of Trogart's breastplate, slashing at the exposed skin just beneath the Dark Knight's armpit. First blood went to Fred, who whooped with success.

I knocked a Pixie off his feet before screaming back, "No, that's all right! You just finish up with Dryfart!"

"Will do, love!"

**~*~*~**

_**Fred's P.O.V.**_

Hermione never ceases to amaze me.

Trogart cried out in frustration, pausing momentarily to grasp his bleeding armpit. I bet it stung. Haha.

"First blood to me," I pointed out unnecessarily. This only proved to infuriate him more. He raised his sword and I raised mine—this was getting old and I wanted to end it quickly.

I could feel (don't ask me how) Trogart's strength fading. Not physically, but mentally. Most of his followers were either dead or gravely injured, and he knew his chances of escaping this alive were slim.

He must've felt like a total loser just then—being beat up by a handsome red head like myself, his pathetic Hell Pixies being ripped to shreds by a group of kids they greatly outnumbered…yowch! Talk about rubbing salt into the wound!

"I'm willing to spare your life," I told him slowly, "if you're willing to surrender."

"Surrender the only thing I was taught?" he snarled as our swords crossed. _"Never."_

"OK, mate," I said with a shrug, "it's your funeral."

I renewed my attack, acting with more aggression as I swiped at his chest, throwing my back into it. My heart leapt into my throat as the strength of my push behind the sword penetrated his breastplate.

Just like that.

One swipe and my sword had gone through his armor.

It seemed too simple—too unbelievable.

And I had said a clever comeback, too.

Without breaking my stride, I yanked my sword out of his abdomen and smacked it against the side of his helmet, sending the reinforced steel flying off his head, revealing a face that would probably haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Oh my god—" I whispered, gaping at him, my sword dropping out of my loose grasp.

Trogart turned away, clutching his stomach. "A pureblood…did this to me."

Everything around us seemed to slow down as I stared into the clear blue eyes of the Dark Knight. His face—could barely even be called a face. It was horribly disfigured, an angry red scar running down the left side of his face, turning the side of his mouth down into a permanent frown.

I now understood his resentment to purebloods.

The fighting going on around us suddenly came into focus, the screams deafening in our ears, yet I still continued to stare at Trogart, who was clutching his bleeding torso in agony. I wasn't angry, or ashamed, or guilty for causing the pain of another—I was…sad.

"FRED! HELP!"

I turned slowly, hesitantly turning my back on Trogart, and found Hermione fighting off two Hell Pixies. As if in slow motion, I looked back at Trogart, whose face was twisted up in pain. "Leave me alone," he commanded in his familiarly sinister voice.

I ran to help Hermione, not looking back once.

**~*~*~**

Aldosta ran through the crowd of fighters, dodging spells and knocking anyone back who tried to stop him. He had seen the fatal blow and the helmet fall. He knew Trogart could still be saved.

When he finally reached the Dark Knight's side, Trogart had fallen to his knees, and when he spotted Aldosta, he allowed himself to fall back into the man's arms.

"I have failed, Aldosta. Septimus will not be pleased."

"Not to call you a coward, Master," said Aldosta, "but sometimes cowards…survive."

"Get me out of here," Trogart snarled. "This isn't over."

**~*~*~**

_**Hermione's P.O.V.**_

Fred and I finally disarmed the pair of Pixies that we were fighting when all of sudden they all dispersed, leaving the cavern eerily silent.

"Hey!" Draco suddenly yelled, drawing all the attention to him. "Stop him!"

Bill and Charlie looked to where Draco was running, whipping out his wand as he went, chasing after the short little man that had been standing with Trogart before the fight began.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Ron suddenly yelled, pointing his own wand at the dwarf-ish man, who keeled over, petrified.

"Who is _that_?" Luna asked, peering over Ron's shoulder at the little man. I noted with surprise that she was standing rather close to him—and he didn't seem to mind!

Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, and I joined the others around him.

"_Finite,"_ said Draco, unbinding the small man.

"Don't hurt me!" he squeaked, throwing his hands up as if to ward us off.

"We just want to ask you some questions," said Fred, crouching down next to him.

"Are you a dwarf?" Luna asked out of the blue.

The man huffed at her. "_No_, madam, I assure you I am _not_ a dwarf. I get that all the time!"

"OK, sorry," she muttered. I watched with wide eyes as Ron put his arm around her. Odd.

Fred noticed too, and turned to stare at me. I shrugged.

Fred smirked and then looked back at the man. "What's your name?"

"Chumkin."

George snorted and Bill whacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" said George. "What the fudge was that for?"

Bill gave him a stern look and George fell silent.

"Do you know where your master has gone?" Fred asked Chumkin, who was looking at all of us suspiciously.

"I don't know and I don't care!" he snapped. "I'm just glad to be rid of that bloodthirsty monster. Ugly to look at too."

"We've never seen him without his helmet," I said.

"I have," said Fred, causing us all to look at him in shock. "Just before he disappeared. "And I know why he hates purebloods."

"Why?" asked Draco.

Fred looked sad. "He was attacked by one."

Bill snarled in disgust. "It's people like that that make the world a darker place."

"What are you going to do now that you're free?" Luna asked Chumkin.

The short man's eyes lit up. "I don't know, but anything will be better than what _he_ had me doing."

"Why don't you come with us for the time being?" Bill suggested. "I'm sure Kingsley, the Minister, would like to ask you a few questions. After all, you _were_ seen associating with the evil tyrannical whack job that wanted to wreck war on the Wizarding world."

"Good point," said Chumkin, pulling himself up. "I'll speak with this 'Kingsley', get my name cleared, and then I'm _changing _my name and moving to Mexico. I've had enough of all these evil British dark lords. Why is that they only pop up in Europe?"

"Good question," said Harry. "Maybe Ginny and I will honeymoon in Mexico, just to get away for awhile."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Mexico? I was thinking more along the lines of _Paris_."

I smiled and leaned into Fred's side, feeling exhaustion taking over my limbs. He put his rock arm around me and I frowned up at him, putting a finger to his rock cheek. "What are we gonna do about this?" I asked him.

He pressed his cheek against my hand. "I have no idea."

I suddenly felt my hand tingle and watched in amazement as the rock began to fell away, revealing his flesh once more. "Oh, nice. You absorb material around you!"

"Ah, cool!" he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "No we can make babies!"

"What?"

"But I want to marry you first," he said with a wink.

George slapped a hand to his forehead for the second time that night. "Oh, brother."

**~*~*~**

**Eh…fairly long chapter, don't you think? Shocking end, I know. And kinda abrupt. I'm sorry. I may have one or two chapters left. It was gonna be longer (the story, not the chapter), but I didn't think it was fair to you guys for me to drag it out too long. But this chappie had a lot of good stuff, right? And I've given up some much needed sleep to finish it for you (it's 11:53 PM) but I don't mind because I love my reviewers/readers.**

**Please review! I have almost 130! **

**And I don't know if I want to write a sequel to this…I ended it with "the Dark Knight" to where I **_**could**_**, if I **_**wanted**_** to…but I kinda sorta wanna work on something else and/or finish up my Rose/Scorpius fic.**

**See ya HOPEFULLY soon!**

**-Indy**

**:D**


	15. The End?

**Untouchable  
A Harry Potter Fanfic  
By: INDIGO MARCH!!!**

**Chapter 15  
The End?**

_**Okay, my laptop decided to go kapoot, so I lost all my documents and blah, blah, blah…so yeah…hehehe.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Fred's POV**_

Kingsley stared silently at Chumkin, who stared right back at him. They looked as if they were sizing each other up, looking for weaknesses or flaws. I really wasn't very interested in the whole thing. I just wanted to go home and eat some chocolate…Hermione by my side, of course.

Speaking of Hermione, she was still watching Ron and Luna, an amused smirk on her face. She met my gaze and we both snorted.

"So…you were, what? Trogart's right-hand man?" Kingsley asked in his deep voice.

Chumkin scoffed. "More like his slave. Trogart worked alone. He didn't make friends. He kept his distance."

"I see…and do you know where he may have gone?"

We all tuned in to this part, waiting expectantly.

Chumkin looked us all individually, a dark look crossing his face. "Trogart wasn't acting on his own orders. He was workin' for someone."

Harry groaned. "Oh, swell. So does this mean there was a Plan B?"

"Ugh! I _hate_ Plan B's!" said George, rubbing his eyes.

"Who was he working for?" Kingsley asked.

"Some bloke known as Septimus. I never met him, but that wanker Aldosta did. He was the closest to Trogart."

"That sounds about right," said Hermione. "Aldosta was always saying how important he was, right?"

"Well!" said George, stretching. "It's been fun, guys, but I've got something to do."

"Where are you off to?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said. "Laterz!"

We all watched him go.

"So… am I free to go?" Chumkin asked.

"I have a few more questions, but then, yes, you're free to go," said Kingsley.

"Are we needed here?" Harry asked.

Kingsley shook his head and opened the door to his office and motioned us out. Ron let out a loud cheer and led the way into the corridor.

When we all finally stumbled into the kitchen of the Burrow, the sun was just visible rising into the sky through the window.

I stretched, yawning. "Ah, sunrise—time for bed!"

Hermione laughed, linking her arm through mine. "I could use a good nap myself."

"Oh, you _could_, could you?"

She smirked, kissed me on the cheek and then followed Ginny to their room.

Harry was already sprawled on the couch, snoring softly. Ron and Luna were in the kitchen talking about their new-found feelings for each other, obviously.

I looked out the window, wondering what George was doing.

**~*~*~**

George was stalking Angelina Johnson…again.

As of, right now, she was sitting with Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet at a table outside a Muggle Café, munching on a plate of chili fries and looking absolutely adorable in her sweat pants and with her hair pulled back.

George never did like girls who primped themselves to points of extreme.

She glanced around and when her eyes roamed over in his direction he hurriedly ducked behind a fat man sitting on a bench and eating a hamburger.

"_Super George, Super George…"_ he sang under his breath, _"does whatever Super George does…_. You can _do_ this, George! You're friggin _Super George!"_

He peeked over the man's shoulder at Angelina, who was laughing at something Katie had said.

"_Can he fly, into a wall? Yes he can because he's George…._ Wait…craaaaap…"

_Relax, George. She's nowhere near a wall._

Deciding, he stood up straight, puffing out his chest. _"Look OUT! Here comes Super George!"_

His shout echoed across the street and the three girls looked up startled.

"George!" Alicia and Katie exclaimed, huge smiles springing to their faces. Angelina stared at him wide-eyed before looking quickly at her chili fries. Before George lost his nerve, he hurried over to them, dropping to one knee in front of Angelina and blurting, "DINNNNNNER!"

"W-what?"

"Last time I asked there was this huge bomb and we nearly died…" he reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, I remember," she said, smiling softly now.

"Sooooo…."

"Sooooo…" she said, nodding in agreement.

"Is that a yes, or a no, or a maybe, or a—"

"It's a yes, you twat," she said, leaning towards him and kissing him on the cheek. "Nice theme song by the way."

"I got another one if you wanna hear it," he said with a laugh.

"Ummm, that's okay, George. Thanks, though."

**~*~*~**

"You've failed me."

"I know, Master," Trogart said, keeping his head bowed.

"I see you can no longer be relied on."

"I'm sorry I have failed you—"

"Keep your apologies!" the voice roared around him, echoing eerily. "Get out of my sight!"

Once Trogart had sulked out of the room, Aldosta knelt in his place. "What would you like me to do?"

"Kill him, and then proceed with the plan."

**~*~*~**

_**Hermione's POV**_

Even though, technically, Ginny and Harry were married, Molly insisted on throwing a normal ceremony, even though Ginny said it wasn't necessary. I didn't mind though, since I got to see Fred all dressed up in a tux, which was really hot. Oh, Merlin, I sound like Lavender Brown. Ick.

Luna and Ron, it seemed, have decided to go against all the odds and be together. A really big change of heart, if you ask me, since they've sorta hated each other for awhile.

Fleur's given birth to a beautiful baby girl, who's been named Victorie, in honor of both past wars that have been won: the one against Voldemort and now the one against Trogart.

As soon as Kingsley had dismissed us from his office that fateful night/morning, Draco had taken Astoria and together they had eloped to Las Vegas. I was happy for them.

As for Chumkin, he sent us a postcard from Mexico, signing it 'Trumpkin', so we know he stuck to his word and changed his name.

And me? Well, I think I'll do all right. I'm surrounded by the people I love, I have a butt-kicking boyfriend who knows how to make me laugh harder than anyone I know, and the wizarding world is safe once again.

For the moment, anyway.

**~*~*~**

**(:End:)**


End file.
